Old Connections
by Yuka Hara
Summary: Wakoto Tsubami is now a 2nd year in High school. She quit Tennis to get better grades for college. After reviving a letter, meeting her kouhais again and all these dedicated middle school tennis club members, she decides to finally reach out for a racket once again and help coach some people. OC-CENTRIC (Multiple endings) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Yuka here! I've watched all episodes of Prince of tennis (**テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama**) and fell right in love with the series. ****This is my first Prince of Tennis fan fic! I got other ideas too but this is the first one I want to start writing on :)**

**This is an oc story so if you don't like ocs you don't have to read it but please try! If there are any mistakes or anything you might want to recommend, i accept them. Both good/bad comments are accepted! They will help with the story.**

**Thank you **** for reading this notice and enjoy the story!**

**~Yuka out!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for oc and plot; Everything belongs to Takeshi Konomi**

**'...'Thought**

**"..." Speaking**

* * *

** Summary:**

Wakoto Tsubami is now a 2nd year in High school. She quitted Tennis but after meeting her old Kouhais, she's starting to want to play tennis again. Which path will she follow after receiving a letter a few weeks later? Oc x read and find out

* * *

_Her hands shook a bit as she read the letter carefully. She remembered she had attended during her graduation before her first year of high school and decided to not go in her after giving up tennis. Yet...they still wanted her to go. She cringed as she thought of familiar faces she had met there. Her old buchou too..._

_She didn't know what to do. If she didn't meet her kouhai's again she wouldn't have these confusing feelings. No. She shook her head, it wasn't their fault. It was hers_

It all started on that day...

* * *

It was a regular day, that was until Momo came up with a sudden question.

"Kikumaru-senpai." Momo shouted getting the attention of the acrobatic player.

"Nya! What is it Momo?" He asked bouncing towards his kouhai (under classmate).

Momo blinked, "Um, well. I was wondering...Did the tennis club ever have a manager?"

Eiji looked down and closed his eyes, thinking hard. He snapped his eyes open and turned to Oishi.

"Oishi...!~" Eiji shouted. "Momo is wondering about our old manager! Nya! Can you tell him instead?" Eiji asked before walking off.

"I see.." He said before turning to Momo, "We had one before but she-"

Momo cut Oishi off as his eyes literally jumped out, "S-She?!" Momo raced all the way to Tezuka and jumped, "Tezuka-buchou!"

"Hn. What is it Momo?" Tezuka asked calmly.

"Did you fall in love? Did you date? I heard most managers are always date captains!" Momo asked quickly but slow enough to let everyone understand what he was talking about.

There was an eerie quietness...

"Mada Mada Dane Momo-senpai." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Oi Peach Head! Shut up!" Kaidoh shouted as he was hitting balls on different color cones to help him with his control and quick reaction.

"What did you say Mamushi!?"

The two rival's fight went louder and louder until Tezuka silenced them with his stern look. He assigned Kaidoh twenty laps and Momo one hundred laps. The two grunted and off they ran for their laps.

"Why do I have so many laps?!" Momo shouted sprinting around the court.

"What were you saying before Oishi-senpai?" Ryoma asked a bit interested that they had a manager before. He had saw Tezuka's irritated expression for a quick second and thought the manager was maybe a topic they didn't want to say.

"Well.." Oishi started, "We did have a manager here for the tennis club before but it was back then when we were third years."

Ryoma nodded, "So it's a she? "

"Yup Nya!" Eiji shouted, "She was so fun to hang out too!"

"Saa...She was good at tennis too..." Fuji said interrupting them by popping out of no where. Kawamura smiled nervously and nodded along.

"She's in her second year of high school now." Ryuzaki-sensei said standing in front of them. Momo and Kaidoh finally finished running and were standing there panting with towels around their necks to cool down. Tezuka stood next to Ryuzaki-sensei quietly, even if he looked at everyone with his same stern expression; no one noticed that he was in the daze.

"Wakoto, Tsubami (Last, First)" Inui said before he closed his notebook. The ichinen-trio, the two junior regulars and the Prince of Tennis were all surprised at their senpai's action. He didn't go on and on, rambling about the facts of the person like he did with everyone else. "I must also thank her ..." He muttered to himself as he walked to his latest Inui Super Juice.

Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled, she knew. Even if the tennis club regulars never experienced love before she knew most definitely that the third year regulars must had a special place in their hearts for their old manager who helped them play tennis and welcomed them into the club.

"Hm..." Ryoma said slowly in thought before smirking with a certain glint in his eyes, "So senpai-tachi*(speaking to more than one senior, Senpai) li-"

Momo and Kaidoh who knew what was going on and what Ryoma was going to say quickly placed their hands over his mouth. The atmosphere around their senpai-tachi wasn't normal, it had a tense feeling in it. They all seemed to want to ignore saying too much.

"Nya!~ Should we go visit Tsu-senpai?" Eiji shouted bouncing up and down in hope of visiting her.

"Saa...how about next week Ryuzaki-sensei?" Fuji asked.

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded, "Okay, but finish practice for today!" She instructed before walking off. She laughed to herself remember their first meetings with each other. They got along so well. She really hoped she didn't change.

* * *

_**TWO YEARS PRIOR~** _

_It was a bright sunny day at Seigaku tennis club. The freshmen at that times were mostly the current third year regulars. The tense atmosphere around the club was eerie. Most of their senpai-tachi were jealous of the six that were part of the regulars and had practice matches._

_"Are you sure they're freshmens...?" Some whispered to each other._

_Kikumaru, Eiji frowned a bit. That was when someone hit the second year on the head._

_"Oi. Quite down." A girl said holding a clipboard. She had shoulder length hair and bright eyes with a happy expression. "Everyone! Get to practice!~"  
_

_"Hm...Ii data..." Inui, Sadaharu muttered writing in his notebook._

_The girl blinked and ran to her kouhais, "Hello there! I'm Wakoto Tsubami, Third year and the manager! so if you guys need help or anything, feel free to ask me!" She said with a warm smile. "Oh! And don't be too formal! Just call me Tsubami-senapai."  
_

_"T-thank you.." Kawamura, Takashi said shyly._

_Tsubami's eyes twinkled with excitement, "You guys are so cute! I'm so happy I'm your senpai!" _

_Eiji grinned and started bouncing, "Nya! Tsu-senpai is so nice!" He shouted hugging her even if they had just met._

_She laughed, "You guys can start practicing at court A and B." She said before waving and walking off._

_Fuji Syusuke wore his same normal smile, "Saa..."_

_"I wonder if she could help me on homework!" Eiji said._

_Oishi, Shuichiro nervously placed a hand on his shoulder, "Eiji...You should calm down."_

_Tezuka, Kunimitsu blinked before going to the assigned courts._

_Ryuzaki-sensei grinned from ear-to-ear. She was happy that she had a manager that was so welcoming. A knock was heard on the door._

_"Come in." She said before turning to the door._

_Tsubami walked in with a happy smile, "I watched some of their matches! They're definitely strong." She said handing her coach/sensei the clipboard._

_"I see...Good job." Ryuzaki-sensei said giving a thumbs up. _

_Tsubami brightened up, "Thank you!"  
_

_"Remember to also study for the exams."Ryuzaki-sensei said.  
_

_Tsubami paused a bit before nodding and quickly walking away._

* * *

**Kikumaru, Eiji**

_"Tsu-senpai~!" Eiji shouted as he saw the girl just walking in the courts._

_Tsubami grinned to see her hyperactive kouhai, "Chisu(hey! Yo! something like a greeting) Eiji!" She said smiling, "Need something?"_

_"Nya! I was wondering..." Eiji said looking at the ground, "Can you help me with homework?"_

_She nodded, "Of course! What do you need help on?"_

_"English.." Eiji said._

_"Really? I think I'm pretty good at it!" Tsubami said, "How about after practice then? I'll treat you to ice cream or shaved ice next time."_

_"Yay! Nya!~ Thanks Tsu-senpai!" Eiji shouted running back to Oishi._

_~  
After practice, Tsubami sat in the library with some English text books. She tapped her finger on the table waiting patiently.  
_

_"Sorry for coming late!" Eiji shouted with stacks of papers and books in his arms.  
_

_"Hm. It's okay! Let's learn a simple word first all right?" She asked tilting her head, "Since you're in the tennis club, we'll say tennis in English." _

_Eiji grinned, "Really?! I always pronounce it wrong!" He shouted._

_Tsubami chuckled,"Hai, then let's start. Tennis. To say it pronounce it like: **Ten - nis. **You should seperate it into syllables."_

_"Hm...**T-ten...nis..**" Eiji tried to say a few times._

_"Right! Let's start with some other words, they only have twenty six letters so it might be faster." Tsubami instructed. For the next few hours, they were studying when she looked at the clock. "It's late. Let's go Eiji, I can't let my Kouhai walk alone."  
_

_Eiji gave a pout before reluctantly agreeing. "Nya! Can be get shaved ice next time?"_

_"Sure, that is if you win your match tomorrow with Shui-chan." Tsubami said referring to Oishi Shuichiro.  
_

_"Hai Nya!"_

* * *

**Inui, Sadaharu**_  
_

_"Sa-chan." Tsubami said popping in front of the data tennis user._

_"Hai Tsubami-senpai?" He asked._

_"Hm...Do you have data on me?" She asked._

_Inui nodded holding out a notebook. Tsubami thought her eyes literally fell out of her socket. "A-A whole notebook!" _

_"Hai." _

_Tsubami looked around and stared at Inui dead in the eye, "If you ever say anymore than my name, I'll find you and hunt you down Sa-chan!" She shouted pointing at him._

_Inui looked at her with a blank look before opening the notebook and taking out a pen, scribbling something in it, "Ii data.."_

_Tsubami perked up as she thought of a new idea. She dragged Inui to the Home Economics classroom.  
_

_"What are we doing here?" Inui asked, "50% that you are teaching me something against my own will"_

_"Ding~ Ding! So true." Tsubami said laughing, "With all your data on everyone you would become a perfect player and manager; that is when I graduate."_

_Inui looked around the room to see glasses of juices, energy or vegetable drinks._

_"See these glass?" She asked pointing at a few jars, "I make energy drinks for everyone and it really helps! So I'm going to teach you how to make it."_

_Inui smiled a bit, "Ii data...80% that the drinks will work in the future." _

_"As for these drinks, you can choose any vegetable or even fruits to put in." Tsubami said as she threw some fruits in the blender._

_Inui jotted down notes and requested that he tried it out. Tsubami watched cautiously as he placed different ingredients in. At first it looked really good and she thought he did it correctly but..._

_"Sa-chan..." Tsubami muttered, "What is that?!" She shouted eying the juice that was changing color, she had no idea how it became red and flashed to blue._

_"Hm..." Inui muttered, "This could come in handy..."_

_She shook her head and gulped; forcing Inui to throw away the juice and try to never make it again._

* * *

**Oishi, Shuichiro_  
_**

_She watched him practice tennis alone with the machines._

_"Neh, Shui-chan." She said walking up to him. "You're really good at control. How about I help you?" She asked.  
_

_"Ah, Tsubami-senpai, sorry to bother you.." He said nervously._

_Tsubami sighed, "Mou that's your weak point! You're too self-conscious. You need to believe in your self more." She pointed out.  
_

_Oishi looked down nervously, he knew his senpai was right but... he felt that he was working hard enough. _

_"Let's rally for a bit." Tsubami said taking off the tennis bag she had on her shoulder and taking out a sleek, black racket. "I might be a little rusty though."_

_"Arigatou (Thank you) Tsubami-senpai!" Oishi shouted as he bowed and ran to the baseline._

_Tsubami smiled as she threw the tennis ball in the air, "Here I go!" She shouted, smacking it hard. They both hit back and forth.  
_

_Pok. Pok. Pok._

_She grinned as Oishi accidentally made a lob; she jumped and smashed it down. "I got one point!" She grinned._

_"Tsubami-senpai..." Oishi said, "I thought it was just a rally."_

_"But it wouldn't be fun would it?" She asked, "Tennis is fun. That's why you play it. Don't forget."_

_Oishi nodded at the advice; she wasn't like Yamato-buchou but her advice helped; and that it made more sense._

* * *

**Kawamura, Takashi  
**

_"Ha...Ah!" Kawamura shouted as he hit the tennis ball, instead of going to the opposite court, it flew to the sky like a home run. He looked down at the ground with a sad expression. Tsubami walked up and patted him on the head.  
_

_"It's okay Taka-chan." She grinned, "You'll become a great aggressive-baseline player!"_

_Kawamura gave a small smile; rubbing his neck nervously he decided to try again. Tsubami looked at him, if only his control was better than the power would work. Kawamura's arm moved and swung the racket hard.  
_

_'Maybe that's it...!' She thought._

_After practice, she walked up to Kawamura and grinned. "I'll help you get better control."_

_"R-really?" He asked hesitantly._

_Tsubami smiled, "Yup. See, you have a lot of power but your body can't seem to control it right now." She explained, "How about we try using the whole body?"_

_"The whole...body?" _

_"Yeah! You know, like this." She said getting a racket and swinging it as her body turned, "It helps add a spin and it will help loosen the stress on your arm. If you train more, you could just use your arm." She grinned._

_Kawamura tried out the new advice a bit, swinging the racket with his whole body._

_"Shall we try it out?" She asked as she served a ball to him. Kawamura hit the tennis ball and it didn't fly off into the sky like before. "That's great! Let's try some more." She _said before serving.

* * *

**Fuji Syusuke_  
_**

_Tsubami looked at her kouhai. He was definitely a tensai when playing tennis but she can't but help feel suspicious of his continuous smile. It seemed like he was always smiling and even if she was his senpai, he liked to tease her or anyone else from time to time.  
_

_"Tsubami-chan." Fuji called out to the manager._

_"Eh? Syu-chan?" She asked walking up to him, "What is it?"_

_"Hm...I was wondering if you wanted to do origami." Fuji asked._

_Tsubami blinked, she was surprised. Origami? It had nothing with tennis though..._

_"Um...I guess so..." She said, "When?"_

_"Saa...How about now?"_

_Tsubami raised a brow but sighed, "Okay then. I'm guessing you have the colored paper." She said looking at a nodding Fuji._

_Tsubami and Fuji sat in the club room and started folding paper cranes. She made a few and placed them softly at the side of the desk.  
_

_"You have delicate hands..." Fuji said as he looked at the neatly folded cranes._

_Tsubami placed her hand in front of her face, "Eh? Really? Hm...Never thought much about that." She abruptly stood up, "Aren't we suppose to do something for tennis?"_

_"Saa...it's your choice." Fuji said calmly._

_"How about we practice?" She asked standing up and picking her tennis bag up._

_Fuji nodded and followed her to a court._

_"Would you be making moves?" Tsubami asked suddenly; looking at the confused Fuji, she shook her head, "Never mind then. I'll serve first." Walking to the baseline she served a normal one and watched as Fuji returned it. "Wouldn't it be cool if the ball didn't bounce at all, but moved in a straight line?" She asked herself._

_Fuji heard the comment and smiled. 'That was an interesting idea' he thought. He tried adding more spin to the ball with the combination of topspin. Tsubami tried to return it as it landed on the ground; she waited it for it to bounce but it started moving in a straight line; not bouncing but hovering over the ground a bit.  
_

_Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "That was so cool Syu-chan!"_

_Fuji chuckled at her excitement._

_"What are you going to name it?" She questioned. _

_Fuji smiled a bit too widely, "Tsubami...Gaeshi." He answered._

_"That's a good naming sense." She said nodding her head, "Ah, wait! Change it to anything but Tsubami!" _

_"Ah, but I named it after you Tsubami-chan." Fuji said._

_Tsubami blushed in embarrassment, she couldn't believe her kouhai was teasing her. "Syu-chan! Respect your senpai more." She said with a pout, "So start calling Tsubami-**senpai**" _

_"Saa...-" Fuji started but couldn't finish since Tsubami was currently pinching his cheeks. _

_"Hm...It's unexpectedly soft." She noticed._

_"So is your hand." Fuji said._

_Tsubami let go and eyed him in the eye, "I recommended you change the name!" She shouted, "If you ever get fan girls and they hear about that I'll get killed!"_

* * *

**_Tezuka Kunimitsu_**

_She stared at Tezuka who was currently playing a friendly, practice match. She looked around to see some people with a happy or amazed expression but she quickly noticed that on one side there was a tense atmosphere. The non-regulars that were in her year wore sour expressions. She wanted to stay and make sure there was no fighting but she looked at the time and had to go to Ryuzaki-sensei to help report the progress._

_Tsubami flinched as she looked at her kouhai who was being bullied. The non-regulars were in front of him and one held a racket with a dark look. He hit the racket at Tezuka's arm and his cold expression was still on but she noticed that he was flinching a bit. _

_"Ah Kuni-chan!" She shouted running to the group. She stood in front of him like a wall and glared at the non-regulars. "How dare you gang up on him just because you're jealous!" She shouted, "Let's go Kuni-chan." She brought the boy to the nurse's office and bandaged his elbow up. "You should go to the hospital to check on it, in case."_

_"...Hai Tsubami-senpai..." Tezuka said holding his elbow.  
_

_Tsubami frowned, she knew she should've stayed. She did have a bad feeling from the start."I should've stayed..." She muttered full of regret.  
_

_Tezuka placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. It's not your fault." His expression softened a little._

_"So...I'm a good senpai?" She asked tilting her head._

_Tezuka just nodded with a small smile in response. Tsubami's eyes filled with tears, "I won't let you down Kuni-chan!" She shouted while glomping him. _

* * *

A girl with two dark purple low twin-tails sat in her seat quietly before sneezing again. 'this is the fifteenth time...! is someone talking about me...?' Her sharp navy blue eyes stared out the window; She could hear a feint sound of tennis balls. She nonchalantly bobbed her head to the beat of the tennis balls.

She took out a lollipop from her pocket and started unwrapping it, placing it in her mouth. She didn't know why but she was thinking of her kouhais still. She quit tennis after going to Senior high and focused all her attention to academic grades. She thought about how she change; she knew she wasn't that hyper and cheerful as before but she still smiled and was friendly, she knew that would never change. She remembered all the nicknames she called people before and how bubbly she was when she was in her Junior High and sighed; thinking back, it was quite embarrassing just thinking about it. She shook her head quickly and patted her own cheeks, like she was waking from a dream. She knew she changed, for her parents sake; she needed to go to a good college and all.

"Ah Tsubami-san, you're here!" A voice called out to the girl.

She turned, "Ah...sensei?"

He turned to their student with a smile, "Well, you wouldn't mind if you go help tutor another student would you?"

The girl shook her head, "No, it's okay sensei. So who is it?"

"He's a second year at Junior High." Sensei explained to the girl who was nodding. He gave her a piece of paper that told the year, classroom, name and the subject the person needed tutoring on.

"Ah okay..." She said before walking out the door, "Bye sensei." She said bowing before sliding the door close. She didn't want to know why she was tutoring someone who was in Junior High but she didn't really care much, if her sensei wanted that as a favor; she would help. She paused in the middle of the hallway and looked at the paper more clearly.

Momoshiro Takeshi  
Subject for Tutoring: English  
2nd year in Seishun Gakuen (Junior High)

She blinked before walking again. She looked at her watch and hurriedly went to meet up with the guy's teacher.

* * *

**It's finished...! Gah...I'm so nervous! I really want to know everyone's opinion! Did you guys like it? Was there anything confusing? Please comment/review, I want to hear your thoughts on this.  
**

**Thank you for reading ! If you want to know when I'll update, I won't know but I'll update as soon as I can**


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of tennis (テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama)

**A.n: Hello there everyone! I'm really happy that this idea is going in a good direction so far!  
I want to thank these people for reading Chapter 1 And everyone else that has read it including Guests !  
**

**JinnyLiuOriginal - Thank you for being my first reader!  
**

**Rane Kurodo**

**animenarutorox39**

**surugasasa**

**Angel That Cant Fly**

**Where is the queen named reyna**

**hanonmm**

**The Creator of Worlds**

**synismysin**

**untainted innocence **

**leroalice**

**shinigamigymnast13**

**yuki0123**

Please enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for oc and plot; Everything belongs to Takeshi Konomi**

**'...'Thought**

**"..." Speaking**

P.S: Senior High= High School. Junior High= Middle school. I might sometimes change the wordings around but it's the same meaning.

* * *

Tsubami sighed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. She could hear the old sound of tennis rackets swinging and the sound of when the ball met the racket. She sighed as she looked at the English text book and a few worksheets in her hand. The rest of the supplies such as pencils, pens, erasers...etc. were all in her school bag which was hanged on her shoulder. She sighed a bit thinking back, the sensei was very...she couldn't find the word to say it. The conversation was really short.

* * *

_"Ah you must be Tsubami-san!" A women with glasses said smiling at her. "I'm really sorry to make you tutor my student. It seems all the students or tutors are too busy. And since you're the top student of your year..."_

_Tsubami shook her head with a small smile. "Iie. It's okay."  
_

_Sensei smiled at her and nodded, "I hope you can help him at least pass. If he doesn't he'll have to quit his tennis club." she explained._

_Tsubami nodded. She was given the supplies and off she went to go find Momoshiro Takeshi, a member of the tennis club and a unknowingly regular._

* * *

Tsubami stood outside the courts. She looked around, nothing changed really except for the new faces of course. She didn't want to admit it to her parents or anyone else but she really missed playing tennis and being the manager of the tennis club. In truth, it was really difficult to tell everyone to practice and help them with their weakness, but she thought it was enjoyable to watch everyone's progress. She sighed inwardly, she kind of missed the old buchou (captain); Yamato-buchou, He was definitely weird but you know...She was always helping out the tennis club since she was a first year.

"Oi." A voice called her, she looked around to see a guy who was wearing a non-regular jersey, he had shoulder length brown hair, tanned skin and wore a green headband, Masashi Arai was his name. "Who are you? A spy?" He asked looking at Tsubami's uniform. She stared at his green headband, some how it was very familiar...she shook her and looked down at her uniform and a light bulb switched on in her head. The uniform for Seigaku Senior High were way different. A dark brown plaid skirt that was maybe a bit too short, a short white blouse with a blue ribbon and a jacket she wore outside that was black and had a few pins that were pined near her heart.

"Ah, no..." Tsubami said sighing, "Er. I'm looking for Momoshiro Takeshi. Is he here? I'm his tutor." She asked tilting her head.

"Momo?" He questioned, looking at Tsubami innocent face he gave an honest answer with a embarrassed expression, "He's not here yet..."

Tsubami bowed and gave a small smile, "Ah, thank you." She hesitantly walked inside the courts, she smiled to herself, she was getting bored and worried that it was going to be another year of only eating, sleeping, studying, tests and of course complete boredom. She felt the atmosphere becoming a bit tense. Looking around, she saw that they were all looking at her.

"huh? Me?" She said confused written clearly on her face as she pointed to herself.

"Hora! Get back to practice!"

Tsubami turned around and started walking towards the old coach, "Excuse me, but do you know where Momoshiro Takeshi is?" She to see Ryuzaki-sensei, she smiled a bit at the familiar fac

Ryuzaki-sensei blinked as she turned to the girl, she wasn't that tall, only 165 cm. She knew exactly who she was, the same old navy blue eyes. "Hm? Momo? He'll be here soon with the rest of the regulars."

"Ah okay...sorry to bother you..." Tsubami said, "I'm his tutor for English." She moved her arms forward, showing the English text book and the worksheets. She felt like her old Sensei already knew it was her so she didn't want to bother with an introduction.

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded with a smile, "Just sit there." She said pointing at a nearby bench that was closer to the courts, "You could watch them practice too."

Tsubami nodded, "Hai. (Yes)."

* * *

She let out a breath that she didn't know she held and sat patiently on the bench. Some people looked at her before turning back to practice, some actually blushed.

'We might finally get a chance...'

The non-regulars were happy that it wasn't a fan girl for the regulars and she was pretty calm and collected. Horio decided to walk up to Tsubami and followed behind him was Katsuo and Kachiro, the three of them formed the Ichi-nen trio, a group that help cheer for their tennis club; and sometimes used as replacements to fool the referees.

"Um, Hello." Katsuo said politely.

She nodded, her face showing a neutral expression but her eyes shown a great big smile. "Hello there...Um..excuse me but what's your name?" She asked.

"Ah, Katsuo Mizuno." he answered.

Horio and Kachiro smiled brightly, " Horio Satoshi! I have two years of tennis experience."

"Kachiro Kato."

"Oh, then nice to meet you three. I'm Wakoto Tsubami..I'm here to help tutor one of your members." She said politely.

'Her name is familiar...' Katsuo and Kachiro thought.

"Hm? Who is it?" Horio asked in a curious tone.

She blinked, "Ah. Someone named Momoshiro Takeshi." She answered.

"Eh?! Momo-chan-senpai!?" He shouted.

* * *

The regulars of Seigaku tennis club was walking back to the courts after going to Kawamura's Sushi shop as a celebration.

"That was good!" Momo shouted with a grin.

Fuji nodded, "Saa...the wasabi sushi was good. I wonder why none of you touched it." He asked tilting his head.

Kawamura laughed nervously until Ryoma placed a tennis racket in his hands. "HORA! Fujiko-chan! Wasabi is no good!"

Oishi took the racket out of his hands and gave it back to Ryoma who smirked. Inui was writing in his notebook muttering every now and then.

"Nya! Inui!~ What's wrong? You've been muttering the whole time now!" Eiji said with a pout and a bit creep out by him.

"100% that something will happen today." He said before closing his notebook.

This got their attention. What might exactly happen? They all gulped except for Inui, Tezuka and Fuji who gave a neutral expression. "Saa...Isn't this exciting?" Fuji asked.

"Fsshh... " Kaidoh said but kept his mouth shut.

"Minna (everyone) Yudan Zetsu Ni Ikou. (Don't let your guard down)." Tezuka said with his stoic face and walked forward with everyone behind.

Ryoma watched Momo's dreamy face and shook his head, "Mada Mada Dane (You still have lots more to work on)."

"Huh? What do you mean Echizen?" Momo asked the super rookie.

"Fsshh, Probably something stupid Peach head." Kaidoh said with a glare.

Momo glared back and grabbed Kaidoh's collar, "What did you say Mamushi!? I bet I have more fans than you with your scary face!"

"Maa...Maa..." Oishi said with a worried expression, "Momo, Kaidoh, don't fight." He said.

'No wonder he's the mother of Seigaku...Ii Data...'Inui thought to himself. The 9 regulars walked towards the courts where they saw Tsubami sitting on a bench inside the courts.

* * *

"It's Momo-chan-senpai!" Horio hollered pointing at Momo who had a perplexed expression.

_So that's Momoshiro-san... _She looked at all the regulars _They don't look like middle schoolers at all but the short one does. _When she looked at the third years, she instantly frowned. Some grew taller than her already and she was in her second year of High school for Pete's sake!

Tsubami stood up and walked towards Momo.

"Nya! Momo has an admirer!" Eiji muttered under his breath bouncing up and down with Oishi trying to calm him down. Ryoma had a smirk and he made his cap cover his eyes while Fuji just chuckled.

"Excuse me..." Tsubami said. Momo looked at her with a grin.

"Did you come to visit me?"

She gave him a blank look, "Nope. I'm suppose to tutor you." She answered, holding a paper. "In English that is."

"I never seen you before in my year." Momo said.

"I'm not a second year."

"Nya! Are you a third year? Maybe a transfer student?" Eiji asked.

She shook her head, "I'm not a third year either. Why would I want to be one again?" She asked.

They wore confused faces. What did she mean by that? Ryuzaki-sensei stood on the side chuckling.

"Momo." Tezuka said, "You should go study with your tutor. If you fail the exam, you'll have to quite being a regular."

Momo sighed with a frown, "Fine...Let's go Tutor-san." He said as he walked away. Tsubami bowed and walked after Momo.

* * *

"Momoshiro-san-" Tsubami started but was cut off.

Momo looked at her, "Just call me Momo or Momo-chan." He said grinning.

"Er...Hai Momo." She said with a small smile.

The two sat in the library and she placed the objects on the table.

"Here. Do this worksheet first. If you get something wrong, I'll help you." Tsubami said handing Momo the sheet of paper and a pencil and eraser.

"Ah...Thanks." Momo said sheepishly.

While Momo was doing his work, Tsubami was called by the librarian.

* * *

"Ah you are Tsubami-chan." The women who was the librarian said happily, "You've grown so much. They'll be happy to see you again. Have you said hello yet?"

Tsubami pouted, "Miya-san! They didn't even recognize me! All because I'm not hyper like usual. But it's going to be fun if I trick them!" She said with a mischief smile.

"But you're hyper right now." Miya said.

Tsubami scratched her neck nervously, "Well, I need to keep a straight A student act and be polite. That's what my parents said." She answered.

"Hm...But you're a good kid." She said.

"I'm not a kid! Or I _was _but not anymore."

"You know... After you graduated, they were so sad. Even Tezuka-kun and Fuji-kun, though they tried to hide it." She said with a laugh.

Momo was on the side listening. 'Tsubami, wasn't that the name of the manager?' He thought to himself. He nodded, he wasn't that dumb. He heard his senpai's names when the librarian was talking.

"Really? They seemed normal to me, but a bit suspicious." She said blinking.

"Huh?"

"You know. When I graduated and all, it seemed like they tried to hide something. They were stuttering here and there. Well except for probably Fuji and Tezuka. And then there were balloons, food and stuff at the tennis courts!" She said grinning.

"Hm? No more nicknames?" Miya asked in a teasing tone.

Tsubami pouted, "Of course not. How can I call Fuji and Tezuka Shu-chan and Kuni-chan?"

Momo's eyes literally fell out of it's socket. Shu-chan? Kuni-chan? He knew Fuji's face was going to be smiling and all but he thought of Tezuka's priceless face.

Miya smiled, "Such good memories. You always loved the library. Your kouhais always tried to look for you if you were gone and firstly came here to ask me. They were so cute."

"Yup! I guess so..." She trailed off.

Momo stared at the girl. He remembered how polite and calm she was just minutes ago but now...she was like a child. Maybe even more childish then Eiji himself.

* * *

Tsubami got back to Momo who was looking at her every now and then. But she kept a normal expression.

"Are you done?" She asked. Momo nodded handing it to her.

"Hm...It's horrible..." She muttered to herself to see all the simplest mistakes. "Ahem. Let's start with sentence 1."

Do you get enough apple?

Momo's correction: Do you get enough apples?

"It's half correct." She answered, "For the plural, you need to write _Did_ you get enough apples? It sounds better that way too neh?" She said with a smile.

Momo nodded and gave a sheepish look at his own mistake.

"Let's go to the next one."

* * *

The two worked together for an hour or two and it slowly got dark.

"You get better." Tsubami acknowledged his quick learning style, "Just don't forget the basics. If you can get the basic questions correct then you'll pass."

"Thank you um.."

"Oh. I forgot to introduce myself right?" She asked tilting her head, "Wakoto Tsubami! Nice to meet you Momo." She said with a bright smile and taking her hand out which Momo shake. Inside Tsubami's brain, she was failing her arms around. She slapped her self on the forehead. Why did she just talk like that? It seemed like the way she introduces herself never changed one bit.

'What's with this bright atmosphere?' Momo thought as he rubbed his eyes, he thought he just saw stars behind the girl. "Um...Wakoto-san."

"No." she said crossing her arm and shaking her head, "Don't call me Wakoto! That's what you would be calling my parents. Just call me Tsubami." She said.

"Um..Tsubami-san. Are you older than me?" Momo said hesitantly.

Tsubami had stars in her eyes, she gave a thankful look to Momo. Because of her height most people thought she was still in middle school. "Of course! I'm in my second year of High School."

Momo fell face flat, "High School!? You look nothing like it! I thought you were a third year just at some other school!"

She took everything back! "I'm just short!"

"You have a flat chest!" He shouted pointing at her chest.

"No I don't! And you don't even need to know!" She shouted back.

"I'm taller than you and you're in high school!"

Tsubami stared at the ground, her eyes filled with tears. She knew he was right. She didn't even have a comeback for that comment.

"A-Ah..." Momo stared at the teary girl, panicking, "Ah sorry!"

* * *

"Che..."

"What's wrong Echizen?" Oishi asked Ryoma who was wearing an annoyed expression.

"They're shouting at each other." He replied before walking off.

"Nya! Who?" Eiji asked standing next to Oishi.

"Fsshh...It must be Momo." Kaidoh said.

"Inui." Tezuka asked/ordered looking at the data-man.

"Hm. 83% that it's Momo fighting with the tutor. 30% he's fighting with the librarian and 8% that he is not the one who is fighting and is already going home." Inui answered before pushing his glasses up, showing a glint.

"Saa...How about we go check check on the two? If they are there." Fuji requested.

Kawamura bowed, "Gomen Minna...(Sorry everyone), I have to go back to the shop." He said frowning.

"It's okay Taka-san." Eiji said happily.

Tezuka gave a nod of approval and Kawamura waved goodbye and left. Everyone left to the library and surprisingly, Ryoma was there too. Tezuka wouldn't have gone but then again, Fuji said that if the fight got bigger, he could actually stop it. It was a 50/50 compliment/tease.

* * *

Momo tried cheering Tsubami up but she was crying. He sighed walking out of the library thinking if he gave her some time, she could calm down. Unexpectedly, he saw the regulars standing in front of him, excluding Kawamura.

"Ah, Mamushi! Senpai!" Momo shouted before going to Ryoma, "Oi Echizen...You were from America right? You must know how to cheer a girl up." He whispered.

"Ii Data. 70% Momo is asking help from Echizen about 'girls'." Inui said.

"Did something happen!? You shouldn't fight." Oishi said with a panicky voice.

"Momo~ I thought you liked Tachibana's sister!" Eiji butted in.

Fuji's smile grew unnaturally wider, "Saa...So Momo's a two timer?"

"Ehh!?" Eiji and Oishi shouted out loud.

"Fsshh...Peach Head is a -"

"Mamushi! I am not! What are you talking about Fuji-senpai!?" Momo shouted turning to both.

"Wah! Momo! You grew!" Eiji said.

Oishi shook his head, "Momo. You might have to quit the tennis..." Oishi started rambling about a girl's heart and all. _The Magistrate of Love?_

"Mada Mada Dane Momo-senpai." Ryoma said shaking his head.

"What are all you doing outside the library shouting for?" Tsubami asked popping out of no where.

"Ah! It's Tutor-san! Did Momo do something?!" Eiji shouted.

She blinked at them, "Nope."

"B-but-" Momo started.

She looked at them with a sigh, "We just got into a childish fight and we just studied some English. Nothing less and Nothing more." She said eying them.

Tezuka stepped in, "I see. I'm sorry if Momo," Tezuka said before looking at Momo, "Bothered you."

"No it's okay. Just hope he passes English, right?" She asked.

Tsubami noticed how tall they were, her bangs covered her eyes and she glared at the ground, she admit that she was short but she isn't _that _short. Just 165 cm.

"Is something wrong?" Oishi asked the girl.

She looked at them, "Just because you're taller doesn't mean anything..." She muttered and it was a good thing that no one heard her, except for Fuji of course.

She stomped off and turned smaller and smaller.

"Momo, you better pass." Tezuka said before leaving.

Momo nodded quickly and went to get his bicycle

* * *

( A.N: This is like an extra. Telling about the graduation day.)

That night, Tsubami was having a very nostalgic dream. It was the day of graduation...

_The bell rang, signaling the end of class. All the third years at Seigaku Junior High were full of emotions, some cried in fear of never seeing their best friend, some people moved and some smiled, made promises and such.  
_

_Wakoto Tsubami sat in the class room sighing, she admit that her time spending as the tennis team manager was fun and weird. All the people she met during her last year was festive. She had visited Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji before for scouting and they were all going to be strong players. Each had unique playing styles and there might be more that were going to appear later on.  
_

_Aya, who was Tsubami's best friend stared at her. "You know, Tsuba-chan. Just because we're going to go to Seigaku Senior High doesn't mean you shouldn't say goodbye! We might get too busy too." She pointed out._

_Tsubami sighed as she heard her friend rambling. Aya was a very kind and cautious person who helped friends to relatives to strangers._

_"I guess I should." Tsubami said with a smile, "See you Aya."  
_

_Aya nodded, "Good... Don't forget to get Yamato's second button~!" She sang with a giggle._

_Tsubami blushed, "A-As i-if...actually...I should try that..." She muttered the last part to herself with a nod._

_She walked around hopping to see her kouhai. She walked towards the tennis club courts and amazingly saw no one at all. She sighed where were they? She went to the library and heard a few voices. She looked through the windows to see the first years. She gleamed and waltzed right in with a big smile._

_"Minna~!" She cried running to them. The first years glanced at her.  
_

_The librarian smiled at her with a nod before telling her to quite down. _

_"What are you guys doing?" She asked watching as Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, Fuji and Kawamura were huddled at one table. _

_"Nothing." They chorused._

_"Okay then." She said before sitting a few chairs away from them. "I'll wait until you're down."_

_"Nya! It's okay Tsu-senpai!" Eiji retorted._

_"Saa...Tsubami-chan really cares about us." Fuji said.  
_

_Tsubami smiled, "Of course! You guys are important members of the tennis club and my kouhais." _

_"So we aren't your friends?" Eiji asked with a pout._

_She stood up and walked towards him and patted his head, "Of course you guys are my friends! Feel free to visit me whenever. You can always get the information from Ryuzaki-sensei." She said. "Gah! I got to go to the graduation ceremony!" She shouted before running off, "I'll see you later!"_

_"100% she will visit us and 50% she will find out about the party." Inui stated._

_"Then we have to hurry." Kawamura said._

_Oishi nodded, "Let's go set up with everyone's help."_

_Tezuka nodded and the six first years walked towards the courts._

* * *

_Tsubami ran towards the ceremony and sighed as she made it in time. She sat next to Aya and Yamato.  
_

_"I made it, Aya, Yamoto-buchou." She said smiling._

_Yamato nodded, "No need to call me captain. We have the pillar of support."_

_Tsubami blinked and Aya sweat dropped, "Hai!" _

_The names were called up by the principle Ishikawa who smiled at each individual. "I hope all of you go to a good High school." He said before everyone left. _

_Yamato and Tsubami went to the courts. Aya smiled at them and left to go home._

_"Congratulations!" Voices shouted together as the manager and current captain shouted. Both were smiling at all the members._

_"Thank you Minna!~" She shouted._

_They all ate cakes, drank juices and all chatted happily._

_"Did you guys plan this?" Tsubami asked her kouhais._

_Kawamura gave a nervous look, "We did...but everyone else helped out." He said._

_"That's great!" She said._

_"Neh, Tsubami-chan." Fuji said, "You're cute.."_

_Most choked at the boldness of Fuji and Tsubami just smiled innocently, "Thanks Shu-chan! A lot of people said that. Strangely enough it's mostly guys!" She said laughing._

_"Eh?"_

_"Is there something wrong?" She asked confused._

_"No..."_

_"Ah! Yamato." Tsubami said walking towards him, "Neh, Neh! I want your second button! Can I have it?"_

_Everyone stared at her while Fuji opened his eyes.  
_

_"Sure." Yamato said before giving her his second button._

_Some of the third year non-regulars heard this and all crowded around her, giving her their second buttons. Luckily, she placed Yamato's button in her pocket so she wouldn't mess it up. "Uwa! I got a button collection! Sugoi! Sugoi! (Amazing! Amazing!) " She shouted jumping up and down.  
_

_Fuji couldn't believe how many people gave her the buttons. Some people went into the courts and placed it into her hands while bowing. He knew he liked her and so did his teammates but he also knew that Tsubami was to dense and innocent to notice this._

_"Arigatou (Thank you) everyone! I'll definetly remember this day." Tsubami said._

* * *

_~Somewhere on the rooftop~_

_Girl A was teary eyed as she bite her handkerchief, "Dame it!~ I can't believe she got Yamato-sama's second button! That also means he likes her!" She cried.  
_

_Girl B sighed and placed her binoculars; staring at her with a dead look, "You really like him!? Are you kidding?!"_

_Girl A glared, "Without his glasses he's dreamy! He's also kind! Without the weird sayings that is!" She shouted._

* * *

"Are you okay? Yamato?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the third year who was shaking a bit.

* * *

**A.N:** Thank you for reading Chapter 2! I want to hear everyone's opinion so please comment, it could be a good or bad one. I don't want to make it confusing and if you guys have a suggestion to help that is.

Aya is Tsubami's best friend and isn't that important. She is a sub-character and will appear here and there like Sakuno, Tomoka and the Ichi-nen trio.

1. In Japan, Guys who are third years on graduation days sometimes gives their second button as a confession. It's the closest to the heart and is said to contain the emotions from all three years attendance at the school


	3. Chapter 3

Prince of tennis (テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama)

******Thank you for reading Chapter 2! I want to thank everyone who have been reading ! Thank you also for all your reviews~! I went and send each person a PM.  
**

**The Inquirer, MsAngelOfDarkness96, Jem Juliette Jewels Jade, Rane Kurodo, Snow in Starlight Moon, sleeepymode , nicole .oh97 ,MsAngelOfDarkness96, Jem Juliette Jewels Jade, JinnyLiuOriginal, Rane Kurodo, animenarutorox39, surugasasa, Angel That Cant Fly, Where is the queen named reyna, hanonmm, The Creator of Worlds, synismysin, untainted innocence, leroalice, shinigamigymnast13, yuki0123, Nekomimi13Kawaii, Mrotalkuman  
**

(Phew! So many names!~ :D )

A.N: In the future to those who read this story, I would like to say my thanks :3

**Guest: To answer your review, Thanks! And well, it is suppose to be mostly Oc x Seigaku which is someone I don't know yet. It's not suppose to be with other schools but they are as you can say, 'Friends' . As you can also see, it is a romance story, I think age gap doesn't matter.**

* * *

Tsubami yawned as she got out of bed. School continued like usual and it only been a few days since she had tutored Momoshi- Momo that is. She smiled a bit and she looked at her bookshelf which was full of manga. Yes she was an otaku, well kind of. She just pretty much like story plots.

"Tsubami-chan!~" A women's voice sang, the door opened to revel an older women about age of 30. She had sleek purple locks and bright green eyes. "I knew you always had your father's eyes! You're so pretty." She said in a teasing tone. She was Wakato Aoi, mother of Tsubami.

"Okkasan! (Mom), Aren't you suppose to be at work?" She asked.

"Shin already went." Aoi spoke referring to her husband, Wakato Shin.

"Otousan (Dad), did?" Tsubami asked as she went to the restroom.

Aoi smiled at her daughter, "I'll be making some pancakes okay?"

"Hai!~ I love your pancakes!" Tsubami shouted in the bathroom.

* * *

Tsubami walked down stairs humming a bit. She didn't wear her jacket as she tied it around her waist. She tied her hair into a low ponytail with a scrunchie.

"New style, eh? You look so sporty."

"Arigatou! Okksan! We're practicing our running time for the Culture Festival tomorrow. I'm going to be in the relay- race event that's going to bring money and I also have to help out with the maid/ butler cafe for our class, which is 3-B" Tsubami explained.

Aoi's eyes widened at her daughter, she placed a hand on her cheek, "Wa~ Tsubami-chan in a maid cafe neh? I have to take pictures." She squealed.

"O-Okkasan..." Tsubami stuttered out. She grabbed the plate of pancakes and stuffed in her mouth.

"Don't be so stiff Tsubami-chan! What happened to your cute self when you were in middle school?" Aoi asked, "You don't need to study so hard."

Tsubami shook her head, "I have too! Otousan needs the money for the surgery right?" She asked frowning.

Her mother sighed, "Yes Shin does. But we don't want to stress you out. You should do whatever you like right now. You're still in High school." She said gently.

Tsubami stared at the ground, tears on the side of her eyes. Her father had a weak heart and it all started when her father had a heart attack, and it was said that he may not make it for another year. Tsubami knew she was a burden to her parents and wanted to study harder so she could get more money for the surgery. Her parents worked hard for her, she always thought her life was going to be an easy one.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Aoi shouted waving her hands trying to cheer her daughter up, "I'm healthy and working as hard as you and Shin." She said grinning.

"Hai..." Tsubami muttered before bowing and going to the door to change her shoes. She walked slowly to Seigaku Senior High which was a few blocks away from Junior High.

Aya ran next to Tsubami, "You should've waited for me." She said. "Are you okay?" Aya had auburn hair and bright red eyes. Her chest size is personal information. She had wavy, thick hair all the way to the waist. As they walked, Tsubami could feel that some people were staring at Aya.

Tsubami nodded as she patted her cheeks with both hands. "Ohhh! I gotta work harder!" She shouted to herself.

Aya giggled on the side, "For the relay race and everything else right?" She asked. "Oh! And the costumes for the cafe are ready. I helped sew some." She piped up.

Tsubami started turning pale, "E-Eh...? W-we'll try it o-out tomorrow right?" She asked stuttering.

Aya nodded, "Of course!~ We need to set up decorations too you know! And get ingredients and ..." Aya started muttering under her breath, listing all the things that would be needed.

Tsubami smiled, "We're here Aya." She said giggling a little.

Aya gave a sly smile.

"W-what is it?"

"You know~ It's a _butler_ cafe too! Can't you wait to see Izami-san in his suit! And all the other guys too! I bet they look so cool!" Aya gleamed, "If Yamato was still here- Mmff!"

Tsubami sighed as she placed a hand over Aya's mouth. She always teased her, mostly about her love life which hasn't even started. She took her hand off and Aya took a deep breath. "Aya, you're the one who likes Izami."

She smiled, "Of course I do," She said sweetly, "NOT. I thought you were the one who did?"

Tsubami blushed, "Of course I don't...I think?" She muttered. The two girls walked off the class, talking and laughing on the way.

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei called all the regulars to the locker room. She explained that because they were always practicing, she decided to let them become 'free'. She suggested to visit the Culture Festival at Seigaku High and unknowingly, highly suggested a _certain_ visit to a _certain _class room.

"Nya~ Sensei is so nice!" Eiji shouted.

"Saa...Seems like Sumire-chan is being suspicious about something."

"Fuji..." Tezuka eyed the tensai to not refer their sensei as 'Sumire-chan'.

"Oi! What's wrong Echizen?" Momo asked Ryoma who looked more irritated than normal.

Ryoma looked at his senpai and tipped his cap, "Betsuni (Nothing)."

Tomoka and Sakuno looked around until they saw the regulars.

"Ah, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted as she launched herself to the regulars while dragging Sakuno along.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno muttered shyly.

"I heard senpai-tachi and Ryoma-sama was going to the Culture Festival! Sakuno and I will come too!" Tomoka shouted happily, "And the ichi-nen trio..." She muttered to the side sheepishly.

"Osakada-chan! Is something wrong?" Eiji asked.

Tomoka shooked her head, "Haha...Nothing at all." She answered, but in the back of her mind, she was going to crush Horio if he got in the way between Ryoma, herself and Sakuno.

Momo eyed Ryoma, and the two first year girls. "Ah, Young love~" He said with a proud tone which was directed to Ryoma. "You're pretty popular, Echizen."

"Tsk.. You sound old." Kaidoh said with a short glare.

"Mamushi? You want to say something to my face?" Momo said as his voice started getting higher.

Ryoma looked at his senpai and sighed. He looked at Sakuno, "You're hair is still too long."

"E-Eh? R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stuttered as she looked at her own two braids.

"O'chibi~! Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji shouted as he glomped Ryoma who was turning blue.

"Eiji! Let Echizen go!" Oishi shouted.

Fuji chuckled with his normal smile plastered on, "Saa...It's lively, right Tezuka?"

Tezuka stood on the side, "Minna! Fifty Laps around the courts!" He shouted.

"H-Hai Tezuka/ Tezuka-buchou/buchou!" They chorused with Fuji chuckling along the way.

* * *

**Tweet!**

The coach blew the whistle to help time each person's best running time. "Move your arms more! You! Breath in and out slowly!" He shouted in a gruff voice.

"H-Hai!" They all coursed.

Aya bended down, her hands on her hips, panting. She stared at Tsubami who didn't look like she was breaking a sweat at all.

"Ha...You're...Good..." Aya panted.

Tsubami smiled and took a cold water bottle and tapped it on her friend's forehead, "Here you go."

"Arigatou~!" Aya said with a sweet smile.

The Coach walked up to Tsubami with a proud smile. It looked like his whole face was sparkling. "You're the ace runner. I still wonder why you didn't choose any sports club, specifically the track team." He said chuckling, "Maybe you should run the whole relay yourself."

She blinked, "Gomen sensei...I can't do that. Everyone's working hard after all!" She said puffing her cheek and closing her hands into a fist.

The Coach gave an apologetic expression before turning to face the rest of the students, "Break's over! Let's start with stretching!" He shouted.

While they stretched, some girls walked up to Tsubami with nervous looks.

"Is something wrong?" She asked politely.

The girls shook their head before stuttering, "W-well...T-Tsubami-senpai is really popular! You get the top grades and you're good at sports too!" One girl said smiling.

Tsubami smiled, "Thanks." She said before turning away. As she walked she wondered if she really was 'popular' and all that. She only wanted to help people and her grades were something she wanted to do, for sports, being the manager for the tennis club didn't mean she didn't have to do practice with the team. She remembered running laps and doing swinging practice with the first years every year.

"Eh~ Tsubami-chan's so popular!" Aya whined, "You're going to be gone! You'll get a boyfriend and then you'll hang out with the bossy girls, a-and-"

Tsubami clasped her hand over Aya's mouth with a bored look, "Look. Aya. That is not going to happen. Ever. I'll promise you that."

Aya pinched her friend's cheek, "Smile more and more! You look so depressed. You tutor people too much! You need to have fun but you're all boring!"

"I take tutoring and studying seriously." She said with a pride tone before hearing a whistle blow and sprinting off to the cones going back and forth.

Izami walked up to the Coach (**A.N: Gah~ Another oc appears~ Though he will still be a supporting character. ). **He had simple black hair and eyes, but with the mysterious aura around him, he had earned himself a couple of fans. He was chatting with the Coach and laughing.

Aya was off to dream land so Tsubami sighed and tiptoed away, that was before she was dragged away by one of her classmates.

* * *

Tsubami's eye twitched as she watched her classmates coming out of the dressing room (Which was just a small section of the room, adding a curtain around it so no one can see you change). The maid dress was black and white, on it were many frills; everyone's style was a bit different. Some had hearts, others were crosses; others even wore headbands or other accessories; they also just needed to wear knee high socks and their regular shoes. The guys butler outfit was a bit more simple. They wore their regular shirt inside but had to wear a sleek black coat and gloves. They're pants were already black so there was no need to change it and so was their shoes. But it was essential that all of them, females and males had to say 'Welcome Master' or 'Master'.

"Kya~ I wish Izami-san said that to me~!" Some girls squealed.

Tsubami sweat dropped and started sweating as Aya came with a sickly, sweet smile. "Tsubami-chan~!" She sang, "I got your costume~ and it was so mean of you to ditch me!"

"Sorry. And about the costumes...I thought we were going to do it tomorrow, Aya." She said.

"Eh? But everyone wanted to try it out~" She said pouting. "I'll help you take pictures too for Aoi-san!" She grinned.

Tsubami sighed and snagged the costume from Aya's hand, "Okay then...but don't sell them or anything..."

"Of course I won't!"

She walked into the curtains and started changing, shuddering a bit from the cold air. As she placed it on, she sighed as she gripped the headband in her hand. She placed it on her head and wore her costume. It had less frills then the other ones and had a small apron. The chest part had black laces that were in 'X' or crosses. She walked out of the changing 'room' and placed her uniform in her bag.

"Kawaii~" Aya said. Izami walked up to Tsubami with a graceful smile plastered on his face. It kind of reminded her of Fuji's smile but it was more different. It had a weird aura around it.

"It's cute. It fits you Tsubami-san." He said gently.

Aya pouted, "Neh! What about me?" She asked as she smiled and rose petals appeared behind her.

Tsubami rubbed her eyes, something must be wrong with her. 'Must be from making that Tsubami Gaeshi incident...' she thought flinching a bit.

He smiled a bit back at Aya, "You're cute too Aya-san." He replied.

Aya gleamed back before Tsubami tapped her shoulder. She sat in her chair and watched as Aya took out a camera and started snapping pictures with the shutter sound off.

"Minna!" A girl shouted standing in front of the class, "Since it's our free period, We should change back to uniform and start decorating!" She instructed with a strict face.

Sensei walked in with a smile on her face as she watched everyone changing back to their uniforms. Aya gave Tsubami her camera so she could show it to her okkasan.

"Who's cooking?" Sensei asked. A group of girls and a few guys stood up saying they were going to be on kitchen duty. Others started decorating the room with a few streamers and some even brought plants in. Tsubami, Izami, Aya and some others were help working on the menus.

Sensei smiled widely, "I hope we get a lot of visitors. Oh! If any of you have clubs or booths, you can help out for half the time." She explained, but it seemed like no one was paying attention at all.

* * *

It was getting a bit late. The sun was already starting to set, the hues of it's fiery orange gleamed throughout the grounds. Tsubami walked through the hallway stretching; she yawned and admitted that she was a bit tired. Tomorrow was a big day after all but besides that she wondered what's this feeling. She always relied on her gut but this time it was a queasy feeling.

When she got home, she saw her okkasan and placed the camera in front of her. "Aya took these." She simply said before going up to her room, "I'm not hungry either." She said before her parents got a chance to say anything.

* * *

It was the big day of the Culture Festival, she smiled as she first did her relay race. She saw a lot of people there and she knew her petition had a lot of names. She knew she could earn enough money for places like orphanages or hospitals. She started walking to her class, 3-B and was currently wearing a towel around her neck and drinking water to be hydrated enough.

Her ears perked up by a familiar sound. Fan girl's squeals. She didn't like fan girls much but some were nice, an example would be Aya who used to like one person from another.

'Hm...What's going on?' She wondered to herself, were there celebrities there or something? She slid open the door to her class and quickly went to change. She saw that some other people were already serving other grades or strangers from other schools or outside.

Tsubami heard the door slide open and she smiled, "Welcome..."

* * *

Aya panted as she ran. Even if the school was really crowded, no one can miss shrill screams of girls or fan girls to be exact. She needed to tell Tsubami and fast! It was extravagant news!

Aya was walking in the hallways towards class when she heard people squealing. She squint and looked through one of the nearby windows. Her eyes were grinning and she had a sly smile on her face, there were junior high students walking in and both were from two schools who were famous for a _certain sport _club.

She ran and slammed the door open to see Tsubami with a smile and just saying Welcome but it started trailing off. Aya turned as Tsubami's eyes started widening.

"Ah Tutor-san!" Momo shouted seeing the girl in her maid costume, "You really are in high school!"

"Saa...this is interesting." Fuji said smiling, he wondered why they came to visit Momo's tutor, unless..."

Aya grinned, "Oh! Oishi too!" She perked up.

"Erm...H-Hai?" Oishi stuttered a bit confused.

Tsubami tugged Aya's ear, "Aya, calm down, and you all, please take a seat."

"Che...What are we doing here?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

Momo shook his head, "You can't say that, you won't. Baaba (old women in rude way), suggested this plus we have no practice." He said.

Tezuka looked unfazed by this, "Momo. 30 laps tomorrow for practice."

"Tezuka-buchou!?" He shouted.

Inui pushed his glasses up, "I have my new Golden Special Inui Juice version 1.0". a pitch black drink.

Aya just walked out of the room slowly saying Tsubami should take care of them and she would be helping at her booth. Tsubami shook her head and grabbed the drink away from Inui. "I thought I told you to never threaten anyone with your drinks after the first attempt you made." She said angrily before throwing the drink out the window.

Momo gleamed at his saver, he didn't want to try and taste Inui's juice again after drinking it a few times.

"Saa...Tutor-chan." Fuji said opening his eyes, "Are you..."

* * *

**A.N: He-he~ A cliffy :D Thanks for reading! Please review/comment. I would like to hear your thoughts about the story so far and this chapter.**

**I'll update soon~! And there will be another school appearing soon, so 'till the next chappy!  
**

**~Yuka**


	4. Chapter 4

Prince of tennis (テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama)

**I'm sorry for ooc! I'm trying my best so far and I apologize if I update slow.**

**Thank you surugasasa, Nekomimi13Kawaii, MsAngelOfDarkness96, Annie (Guest), Guest and The Inquirer for your lovely review~!  
You guys are awesome! **

**Thank you everyone for reading up to chapter 3 so far too! :D**

Annie (Guest)

Annie:Would've have been totally awesome if Tsubami wore the butler outfit.  
She'd be mega-bishie right there. I was a little surprised the junior high  
folk weren't uncomfortable with the fact that they're going to a high school  
festival. Most of the time kohais get a little sheepish with their senpais.

Answer: Thank you for reviewing! And yes that is pretty much true, but you know the characters of Tenipuri, they respect their seniors but don't really feel uncomfortable. The U-17 camp for an example; plus they don't really recognize their old senior or know any senpai. And that would be really cool, it's a good idea but then again, she hates fan girls, of course she doesn't want any even if she didn't notice anything by now. I hope I answered fairly, sorry for my poor explanation.

From: Guest

awesome. love it sooooooooo much!

Answer: Thanks! I hope the chapters so on will be interesting for you too.

* * *

"Tarundoru! Ryuzaki-sensei asked us for a practice game." A voice shouted.

"But these cakes are good! And it's a festival!" Another said before you could hear the chewing and stuffing of cake.

"The ball of fat eats too much." A voice said, "Puri~"

"Tsk. Let's go already." a irritated voice said.

A calm voice irrupted the shouts, "Let's go shall we? It seems we attract a bit too much of attention."

"24% because of how we look."

A voice sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"What class was it again? I presume it was 3-B."

The eight voices started drifting off. You could then clearly see eight figures, definitely guys too; wearing tennis club uniforms. Some would mistaken these eight figures as high school but they weren't that old at all just yet.

* * *

"Saa...Tutor-chan." Fuji said, "By any chance are you ...someone we know?"

"40% Fuji is thinking about something we talked the other day. 100% whatever Fuji is thinking about is correct so far." Inui said pushing his glasses up.

Tsubami gave a calm look, it was gnawing her brain when she heard Fuji's teasing tone. She remembered spending her whole year with Fuji teasing her mercilessly though he didn't mean to do it to hurt her feelings.

"Ofcourse." She replied quickly before changing the subject, "Ahem...What would you like to order?" Fuji smiled as he looked at the menu. He had heard her quick witted answer.

"Saa...Wasabi ramen for me." Fuji answered with a wide smile. Tsubami felt like Fuji was staring right through her; she figured he might have noticed her already; thoguh everyone else clearly knew nothing.

Ryoma sighed, "Erm...Do you have Ponta?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Tsubami nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah we do. Anyone else want something?"

"Omelet for me!" Eiji grinned pointing at the picture.

"A piece of blueberry pie." Oishi said with a smile.

The girls sighed noticing that the group of guys were good lookers but when they saw their uniforms, their eyes bulged out, 'Are they really only middle schoolers?!' they all thought, 'but they're so good looking!'

"Erm...I'll have sushi.." He said nervously, "T-that i-is if you have it..." He stuttered.

Tsubami nodded, "Hai. I got it." She said before turning to Inui, Kaidoh and Momo. "What do you guys want? Dessert?"

Inui shook his head and requested for water instead. Kaidoh blinked, "Fsshh...Fruit Juice."

Momo broke out with laughter, "Mamushi wants Fruit _Juice."_

"Ha?! You want a fight you Peach head?!"

Momo glared before turning to Tsubami, "Hamburger" and then started continuing the argument.

She nodded before walking to the kitchen with a sigh, she handed the order to a girl wearing an apron who nodded in response and shouted orders.

"Gah! I burnt the omelet!" A girl shouted with a frown staring at a crisp black oval.

"I'll make another one." Tsubami said taking the girl's spot from the stove, "You go make the other orders."

"Arigatou!" The girl bowed before walking to the other side of the kitchen.

Tsubami yawned and made a simple omelet in ten minutes. She walked out to the classroom with the orders in her hand. She placed them in front of each person and they started eating. Eiji jumped, "Wah..."

"Eiji, is something wrong?" Oishi asked in a worried tone.

"This omelete tastes just like Tsu-senpai! That means she's here! Probably in the kitchen, Nya~!" Eiji shouted grinning.

Ryoma's ears perked up, "Eh...the manager huh?"

Fuji opened his piercing, crystal blue eyes. "I want to try it too Eiji."

"Nya! Go ahead Fujiko-chan!"

Fuji took his chop sticks and took a piece of the omelet and placed in his mouth. For a split second, he had a shocked expression but it soon melted back to his ever-smiling facade. "Hm..."

Then there was another girl appearing in a maid outfit with a small smile, "You knew Tsubami-san made that?" The girl asked as she looked at Eiji, her eyes were clouded with confusion.

Eiji nodded his head as he lifted his head, his face was grinning, "Nya! Of course! Tsu-senpai's omelets are the best!"

The girl smiled kindly, "So you guys must know Tsubami-san then?" She asks her smile widening.

The third years nodded as Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma watch the events unfold in front of them.

"Really?" The girl asks tapping her chin, "Hm. Should I call back for you?"

Inui watched the girl, 'Call back...?' He thought, 'what does that mean...70% it was Tutor.' He thought while nodding and getting an old looking green notebook out. He turned to a new page that looked a bit brand new and started writing in it.

The girl went to the kitchen, "Tsubami-san!~ Go back to your friend's table alright?"

Tsubami sighed as she nodded, but then she saw girls surrounding their guys were standing on the side a bit irritated. It seemed like Izami was trying to calm the group down.

She looked through the crowd of girls to see a girl looked a bit similar to herself in Junior High. Her personality was hyper too. Tsubami grinned to herself and thanked the air silently for this heavenly coincidence. She tip-toed to the back of the room. Went to the changing room and placed the costume away in a bag. She walked quickly out the door and smiled. Now something may happen to the innocent girl and she felt a bit guilty knowing what might unfold, but she didn't feel like dealing with her kouhais with a group of fan girls that she call some her, classmates, friends and seniors. Her hair was straight just passing her shoulder a few inches and she wore his uniform neatly.

Walking through the hallways see eight guys looking a bit lost and they seemed to catch attention from everybody else. Staring at one of the guy's green headband, she instantly locked eyes with the familiar face and smiled a bit.

* * *

Eiji grinned and acted normally but to the others (girls) they thought that he was cute.

"So cute! What's your name?" One asks.

Inui took note that the girls in the room were...

First: Some were from the class and others were all random.

Second: Most only like Fuji and Tezuka. They thought the others or rest of them were all 'cute'; mostly Ryoma and Eiji.

Third: He wondered what their reactions would be if he gave them one of his Inui Juice.

"Saa...How are you Tezuka?" Fuji asks in a sadistic tone.

Tezuka said nothing and had his cold font. Fuji chuckled. Eiji looked through the crowd and heard a girl's hyper voice.

"Tsu-senpai?" Eiji asked as he jumped out of his seat and walked towards the girl.

The girl tilted her head at Eiji's surprising out-burst. "Sorry! Sorry! But am I suppose to know you?" She asks her hands clasped together with an apologetic expression. Eiji slammed a racket into Kawamura's hand.

"Moeruze! Burning! We will make you remember! Baby!" Kawamura shouted startling many people and Fuji kindly, took the racket away from him.

The girl's eyes widened and she waved her hand around, "But ! I'm not-" She was cut off as Eiji dragged the girl, his 'Tsu-senpai' away to the nearest tennis courts he could find to help regain her _lost memories._

Tezuka was about to open his mouth and assign laps but Oishi explained the situation and he abruptly stood up and followed everyone else. The girls sighed watching the guys leave and some shouted "Please come visit again!" or, "You're always welcomed here!"

As all the regulars of Seigaku (junior high) stood at the tennis courts. The only thing you could hear was the wind blowing. No one was there. To Tezuka's point of view, it seemed the tennis club of the High School wasn't that serious or they were taking a break or something else.

"100% no one is here and no one will mind that we use the courts." Inui stated with a creepy smile, "Shall we start?" He asks.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou! (Don't let your guard down)" Tezuka shouted.

"Hai! (Yes!)" They all replied.

* * *

Tsubami walked up to the eight figures and nodded to the guy with the headband. By reading their uniform, they were from Kanagawa, Rikkadai Fuzoku. "Hello there Yukimura. Sanada. Yanagi." She said politely.

Marui tilted his head as he looked at Jackal, "Do you know her Jackal?" He whispers to his double partner who shakes his head.

Sanada stands in front with a cold front, he was positive that it was a fan girl. "Please move aside. We have no business with you."

Yanagi pushed his glasses, "50% we know this person." He said.

She looked to the side with a gloomy atmosphere, "I see..." She snapped out of her depression and looked at Yukimura right in the eye, "You remember me right? I helped scout for Seigaku remember? It was er...When you guys were first years! Well excluding Seaweed-san." She said pointing at a exasperated Kirihara Akaya.

Akaya glared at the girl, "I am not Seaweed-san! I am Kirihara Akaya! I will be number one!" He shouted.

Yukimura smiled, "Ah...I remember you. The one who gave Marui boxes of cake."

"Puri~" Niou leaned closer towards the girl.

"Niou!" Yagyuu shouted, "Please refrain from doing anything."

"I remember you now." Niou said with a smirk, "You were really nice to the ball of fat there." He said pointing at Marui who glared back before popping a bubble.

Tsubami narrowed her eyes, "Ah. I see. The trickster right?" She asked, "Then there's the cosplayer..." She said turning to Yagyuu. Niou, Marui and Akaya started laughing loudly. Sanada sent them a look. Tsubami looked before frowning, "Um...Sorry there Yagyuu. I didn't mean to offend you. It's okay if your hobby is cosplaying."

Yagyuu being **the gentlemen **shook his head, "It's...okay Tsubami-san." He said pushing his glasses up and fixing his collar.

Tsubami nodded, "What are you guys doing here anyway Yukimura?" She asked tilting her head.

"Tsubami." He said, "We were looking for Seigaku to have a practice match. Ryuzaki-sensei said they were here at 3-B. Do you know where it is?" He asks.

'Ryuzaki-sensei...' She thought with a sigh, "It's my class." Tsubami answered bluntly, "But they're probably at the tennis courts now..." She said as she started walking. The Rikkaidai regulars looked at each other before following the girl. She chatted with Marui and Kirihara who were asking her if she could treat them sometimes.

Sanada, overhearing their conversation growled, "TARUNDORU!"

* * *

The Seigaku regulars tried many different ways to help the girl remember at least one tiny fact. Fuji stood on the side, chuckling at their attempts. Momo sighed and Kaidoh actually agreed with him. The two were too bored to even argue anymore. Ryoma sat comfortably under a tree drinking Ponta. Just as he was going to close his eyes for a nap, he heard Eiji shout.

"Nya! INUI! Don't give her one of your drinks!" He shouted staring at Aozu, the drink that even made Fuji fall.

Inui smiled evilly, "If there is enough shock to her brain...there is 100% she will remember."

"Inui!" Oishi shouted in mother-hen mode, "Don't kill her with your juice!"

Inui took the cup of blue juice and placed it near the girl. Inches away from her face.

Kawamura glared, "Burning! Oi, Oi Inui! Leave her alone!"

"Inui." Tezuka said in a threatening tone. Fuji smiled as his eyes were wide open and watching his teammates arguing with Inui and his juice.

The girl shook her head, she was terrified of the blue drink. "I'm not going to drink that!" She shouted. She tried to flee behind the benches but where ever she try to go, Inui seemed to know where she was going exactly.

Ryoma sighed and shook his head, "Mada Mada Dane..." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

Inui chuckled at the girl's cry and left to go to the vending machine.

"Phew! Inui is leaving! Let's hide you Tsu-senpai." Eiji shouted.

The girl was pale as a white sheet of paper. The wind blew through her silently. She pleaded the air. She knew exactly who 'Tsu-senpai' they were referring to. It was Tsubami yet she wasn't her at all. Some people did say she resemble her but...How can these people not notice a thing? Clearly, her hair and eye color are way different. "NO! LET ME GO!" She shouted.

Inui chuckled to himself as he held a bottle, read 'Apple Flavor Soda'. As he walked back he watched as Eiji and Oishi trying to drag the girl away. As he walked towards the girl, she snapped her head straight at him.

"I'm sorry." Inui said handing her the bottle, "You must be tired from all that running."

The girl stared, she didn't know who are these people. But she sighed in relief that it was going to be over. She took the bottle and drank it in a few gulps but before she could even put the cap on, she fainted on the floor.

They huddle around the fainted girl and Fuji smiled widely as he heard foot steps coming closer and a few voices.

* * *

Tsubami blinked, "Well...I guess I could treat you Kiri-"

"Just call me Akaya." Kirihara cut in.

"Okay then Akaya." She answered back before looking to her right to see Marui chewing on his gum.

Behind the three were the rest of the regulars, Niou was smirking widely, "Baby Akaya is making a move! On a older girl too!" He whispered to Jackal and Yagyuu who both sighed.

Tsubami watched Marui's frowning face, she sighed. "We should've bought you some cake right?" She spoke suddenly which made him look up to her.

Marui nodded slowly before speaking, "...Jackal wants some too."

"Huh!? What are you talking about?" Jackal shouted at Marui who seemed to make him do everything.

She paced backwards and stood right next to Yukimura. Sanada who was on his left looked at her. "We're here." She said pointing towards the court.

"Sanada-Fukubuchou..." Akaya started saying as he looked at the group of regulars surrounding a fainted person and were shouting at their Data master, Inui. "What are they doing...?"

Tsubami had a face filled with remorse. She had a gut feeling that it was the girl she noticed in the crowd before... "S-She fainted...She drank it..." she muttered to herself.

Marui's face paled as he heard what she said, "D-Drink what?"

"100% it was Sadaharu's drink." Yanagi said.

Yukimura smiled as he said, "We should get some from Inui then." Kirihara flinched.

Rikkaidai regulars walked into the courts as the Seigaku regulars turned. Tezuka fixed his eyes towards Rikkaidai's fukubuchou and buchou. "Sanada. Yukimura." He greeted.

Sanada nodded, "Today were appointed a practice match." he explained.

Tezuka nodded in agreement as they both watched what their teammates would do.

Fuji's eyes were shown as he looked at Yukimura, "Saa...Nice to see you Yukimura."

Yukimura nodded back, "Fufu...Hai, Fuji too." He said.

"Nya! Let's play tennis!~" Eiji shouted grinning.

Marui smirked. "A genius like me will not lose to you again." He said.

"Eiji!/Marui!" Jackal and Oishi shouted at their double partners to prevent them from fighting. Tsubami laughed as she saw Rikkaidai had some same personality as Seigaku. She

then frowned as she looked at the girl who fainted, she tried to pick the girl up but to no avail.

Momo who was bored and finally had something to do noticed by chance that Tsubami was trying to pick the fainted girl up. He walked up to her, "Need some help?" His voiced boomed a bit.

She nodded a bit embarrassed, "Hm...Thank you."

"Your welcome Tsubami-san." He said grinning.

Tsubami then gave a sheepish look, "Er...Momo...You didn't tell anyone in your team that I'm Wakato Tsubami right?"

Momo nodded, "You wanted to trick them right?"

She shook her head, "Just wanted them to figure out themselves. Plus; look at this poor girl! We need to bring her to the infirmary quickly."

The two walked away not bothering to talk to anyone else. Kaidoh sighed as he followed Momo trying to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Ryoma now was awake and saw Kaidoh and Momo going with the tutor from the other day. Throwing away his Ponta can, he decided to follow them; he never noticed that Rikkaidai was there on the courts.

* * *

"Sadaharu." Yanagi said.

"Renji." Inui said to his old double partner and childhood friend.

The two data masters talked and Yanagi glanced at him, "Sadaharu...Did you make this juice?" He asked holding the bottle.

Inui smiled a bit too darkly, "Yes, my Inui Juice: Ringo(Apple) Spice 101." He answered.

Yanagi nodded jolting some notes as Inui started talking about the ingredients in it.

Niou and Yagyuu walked up to a nervous Kawamura.

"Taka-san, I persume?" Yagyuu asked politely.

Kawamura nodded, "H-Hai."

"Do you know where your own super rookie is?" Niou asks him.

"Eh? E-Echizen? N-"

Kirihara grinned. He always wanted to try this knowing Kawamura had a split personality. He slipped a racket into his hand and tip-toed away.

"HORA HORA!" Kawamura shouted loudly, "Do you know where Echizen is!?"

Eiji jumped, "Eh? O'chibi?" He asked, "Must be with Momo or sleeping under a tree, nya!"

Oishi looked around, "Kaidoh is gone too.." He said.

"Oishi-senpai." Ryoma said as he, Momo, Kaidoh and Tsubami were standing right behind him.

"Echizen! There you are too Momo, Kaidoh." Oishi said worriedly.

"Ii data...So you have a mother hen too...Rikkai's mother hen: Kuwahara Jackal..." Inui muttered. Yanagi nodded as the two exchanged data about both their teammates.

Tsubami walked towards Marui holding a box in hand. Marui grinned widely as his eyes locked on the box, "Sweets!" He screamed, taking the box and quickly opening it. He took out a cupcake and grinned, "Can I eat this?"

Tsubami nodded with a smile. Eiji pouted as he hugged Tsubami, "Tutor-san..! Can I have one Nya?" He asks. She nodded saying of course he could.

Marui whined saying he wanted more since Eiji was taking one but Tsubami told him to stop whining since she did get him some at least.

Niou snickered as he popped next to Marui, "Hello Ball of Fat. You eat too much you know?"

The group of regulars chatted happily forgetting about the practice patch. Sanada had a hard face trying to calm down. He opened his mouth, letting out a cold, voice. **"TARUNDORU!"**

Sanada glared. Tezuka watched his teammates all stare at him. "50 laps around the courts!" both of them shouted.

Before anyone could start running, they all heard an evil chuckle from Inui. Yanagi who stood next to him was smiling a bit.

"Who ever is last will have to drink my Inui Juice Plus One *Can be found on Prince of Tennis PairPuri~ Episode 6: I don't understand your feelings!* Most of them paled and they all started running.

"Saa...Does Tezuka need some alone time?" Fuji asked in a teasing tone.

"Fuji."

"Hai?"

"60 Laps."

Fuji said nothing more and went to run his laps. Yukimura smiled looking at Sanada, "You go run to Sanada."

Sanada's frown deepened but nevertheless, he went to run and obeyed his buchou's order. Tsubami watched as everyone else ran except for the two buchous.

"Neh...- Why aren't you two running?" She asked them.

Yukimura smiled, "Fufu...Because we're the buchou." He said.

Tsubami smiled, "I'll make you drink this if you don't." She said holding a bottle of Inui Juice Plus One. Tezuka's expression was normal so was Yukimura. It seemed like threatening them did nothing.

"I'll go run if you want me." Yukimura said chuckling as he started running away.

She stared at Tezuka who stood there like a stone statue. She had no choice but to pull the trigger on Tezuka mostly. "Tezuka." She said in a threatening tone, "Or should I say Kuni-chan?" She asked in a bitter-sweet tone.

"Tsubami-senapi?" He asked in a mild tone.

She nodded up and down like a robot, "Hai. One and only."

"Why didn't you say so before?" He asked.

Tsubami giggled a bit, "Didn't you always say not to let your guard down? Well you did that today."

Tezuka was speechless. His senapi was right in front of him, and was teasing him.

"Go do your laps." She said angling her head to the gate of the courts. Tezuka nodded with a short 'Hai' and sped off to run the laps. Tsubami nodded to herself, her hands on her chins. Yes...She could always use her 'Senpai powers!' (Means that Tsubami thinks she can always use her authority as a senior and also because she was the previous manager).

Tsubami laughed to herself; she was happy. She stretched her arms above her head, feeling the warm sunlight. She always did dislike studying and homework but it's the results of those things she cared for. Now there were four people from Seigaku who knows her, Tezuka, Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh.

* * *

_Momo and Kaidoh were carrying the girl while Ryoma and Tsubami walked behind them._

_"You're tutor-san right?" Ryoma asked._

_Tsubami stretched, "Yes. But you should call me by my name. Wakato Tsubami. Just call me Tsubami" She answered._

_"Eh? The manager …." Ryoma asked a bit surprised, "I thought you would be..."_

_"More weird? I get that..." She said with a sigh, "Oh, and you can call me Tsubami too Kaidoh." She said standing next to him._

_"Heh, now we're all introduced." Momo said grinning._

_Tsubami frowned, "Please don't drop her!" She warned._

_Momo grinned, "Of course I won't. I can't do that." He said._

_"Shut up Peach Head. You're slow."_

_"Don't fight." Tsubami said _

* * *

Tsubami smiled to herself and was surprised to see all of the regulars finishing the laps at the same time. Inui though wasn't that happy, he looked really depressed.

"And I wanted you to try out this." He said holding the juice in hand with a depressing atmosphere. Kaidoh seemed to want to say something but he didn't want to drink it.

"Nya! INUI!~ Get that drink away from us!" Eiji shouted hiding behind Oishi.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo whispered as he kneed down next to Ryoma, "Don't you want to see Tezuka-buchou drink Inui-senpai's juice?" He asks.

Ryoma nods, it was always perking his interest. They did see Tezuka drink the juice once by accident but he had no reaction (Tezuka was shaking though).

"Saa...Inui. Can I try it?" Fuji asks Inui who was smiling now.

Akaya paled, "Fuji-san is just like Yukimura-buchou..." He whispered to Niou and Marui.

Inui gave Fuji the juice and he happily took it. He drank it in a few gulps and placed the cap on with a refreshing sigh, "Ah. That was delicious Inui. I really recommended this one."

Marui blinked, 'It is?' He thought to himself before walking to Inui. "I want to try some."

Seigaku wanted to warn him to not drink it but they wanted to see the results too. Sanada was calm, he knew a small drink like that won't make someone pass out just like that. Rikkaidai was strong. Yukimura smiled, his arms crossed together, his jacket on his shoulders like a cape and the wind blowing softly.

Marui hands were shaking a bit but it stopped as soon as he had a strong grip around the bottle. He placed it on his lips and slowly tipping it. He placed the cap back on.

"Ah! Marui-senpai is okay." Akaya said grinning as he slowly took the money from Niou who snatched it before he could. "Hey!"

"Puri~" Niou said grinning, "It's over for him. I won the bet." He answered and as soon as he did, Akaya watched Marui fall to the ground with a loud _thud._

"Ah! Marui!" Jackal shouted running towards the body lying on the ground, "Are you okay? Marui?"

Sanada's hard look seemed to create more wrinkles on face. He walked towards Tezuka, "I'm sorry. It seems that we would have to wait for the practice match."

Tezuka shook his head, "No. I should apologize. It was my teammate's doing." He answered before looking to Inui, "Inui. 90 laps."

Inui, who was chuckling in the corner before was now pale and sweating. He dropped his pitcher and started running. Tsubami picked up the juices and stuffed one or two in her bag. She thought it would come in handy once in a while.

Eiji and Akaya were looking around for any more juice and they saw huge box. They didn't know what to do with it so they poured all the juices away and placed the empty bottles, pitchers and cups back in the box with a sigh. Jackal and Niou were fanning Marui and Sanada was with Tezuka; both standing like hard stone. Kawamura was sitting on the bench sighing and talking with an everlasting smiling Fuji. The days seemed to go pass slowly and they were all itching to play.

* * *

A girl was stirring in bed in the school infirmary. As she stood up from bed, there was a girl sitting by her bed.

"Aya." The girl said slowly, "Do you know what happened?"

Aya shook her head, "No...But erm..." She tried to change the subject, "Izami wanted you to feel better so he made some apple juice."

The girl's eyes widened. She literally jumped out of bed; flipping the blanket off herself and pushing herself off the bed. She shook her head quickly, "N-No thank you! I hate apples and the color green!" She shouted running out the door.

Aya tilted her head, "But she used to love apples and the color green? What got into her?" She mummbled, "Oh well~ More apple juice for me."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Was the Rikkaidai Regulars Ooc? And I decided to involve the U-17 camp in this story.  
Please read/review and find out :3  
Also, the U-17 camp will be starting in one of the future chapters so please wait ! Thank you everyone and happy reading!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Prince of tennis (テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama)

**_I have edited chapter 1 a bit in the front._**

**I want to thank The Inquirer, JinnyLiuOriginal, ****jafc (Guest) and ****neko1234 (Guest) **** for your reviews! They really helped me for this chapter! And everyone who followed/Favorited also :)  
**

**From: jafc (Guest)**

jafc:who's her love interest in here? and pls. update soon D

**Reply: Thank you! The love interests should be mostly the third years Seigaku since they know her more but I'm deciding to make a few different endings so please read and find out .**

**From: neko1234 (Guest)**

neko1234:nice update quicker

**Reply: Thank you and sorry for slow update! I will definitely try harder :)**

**Just to let you know, there will be many different pairings. I would be making different endings for Tsubami x the person. Then you can read all or what ever ending you like :) So it's multiple endings.**

**Chapter 5 is here. Happy reading! I hope it won't confuse anyone. **

* * *

Ryoma looked around the courts. He felt as if he forgotten someone that was suppose to be there on the courts too. He shrugged and sighed, tipping his hat to cover his eyes form the sunlight.

Tomoka wore a furious face, "We're late! Ryoma-sama and Senapi-tachi already left!" She shouted running with Sakuno behind her.**  
**

The Ichi-nen trio were sighing as the lagged behind. Horio was blabbering with a high-and mighty tone but they all told him to shut up, excluding Sakuno who felt a bit sorry for him.

"They're probably at the tennis courts." Horio said, hands on his hips and his chest puffing out like he was proud of what he said.

"Tsk...I guess we'll check there." Tomoka said irritated. As the five freshmen walked near the courts, they could see their senpai-tachi and Rikkai there.

"Haha! See! I was right." Horio boasted, "Someone like me with two years of tennis experience knows where other tennis players would be."

Kachiro glared a bit at Horio, "Horio! It's not like you noticed another school here."

Horio started to act a bit panicky for his comeback, "W-well..."

Sakuno sighed and looked at them nervously, "A-Ano...W-we shouldn't fight..."

Katsuo on the side nodded along with what Sakuno said, "Let's just watch Ryoma-kun and senpai-tachi."

Tomoka nodded, "That's right! It looks like they're going to play some matches Sakuno!" She shouted excitedly.

Sakuno nodded slowly with a blush on her face, "Ryoma-kun..."

The four freshmen stood outside the gates. Tomoka was smiling widely, "Go Ryoma-sama!" She shouted catching the attention of the regulars. Tsubami noticed the other first years and smiled. Momo grinned from ear to ear as Yukimura and Fuji were smiling towards Ryoma who was looking at the ground awkwardly.

* * *

Marui was stirring around and as he opened his eyes, he felt Tsubami's hands on his forehead. "Ah...Marui. You don't have a fever or cold so... Good luck on your match." She said in a cheery tone and gave a closed eyed smile. Marui cold feel his face heat up a bit but when he turned, he saw the stares of Tezuka and Fuji boring through his head. He gulped, sweat dropping down from his forehead.

Inui and Yanagi walked towards Tsubami holding out a piece of paper with names. The both figured that she could arrange the the matches.

"Here you go." Inui said holding out a piece of paper.

Tsubami smiled slightly and took it but not before flicking Inui's forehead, "Call me your senpai. Don't be rude and act like you don't know me." She said and muttered, "Unlike someone..." Inside her mind, she was thinking about a certain sadistic, teasing tensai.

Inui stared at the old ragged notebook he was holding. Yanagi showing no emotion but a blank serious one was now frowning a bit. Inui left soon with a nod towards Tsubami before going to another bench and started to write in his notebook looking at her every now and then. Inui himself didn't know how much she changed, now thinking about the other girl an hour ago; he couldn't believe he'd mistaken the girl with Tsubami. With a sigh he got a new data notebook out and opened to a new brand page, taking his pencil and started to mark it.

She wrote on the paper slowly, tapping the pencil ever now and then. She already knew the pairings and it wasn't based on any powers or techniques. In truth, it was something just her own curiosity. Besides all that, she was now feeling a bit sorry for Inui who was sitting on the other side. She knew Inui well like the other third year Seigaku regulars. He was really dedicated to his tennis play style: Data Tennis. It wasn't the best play style either but Inui made it to the top with it and helped strengthen the team too. She nodded to herself that she would encourage him and tell him even if she did change, her feelings would never change.

The Ichi-nen trio along with Sakuno and Tomoka walked into the courts; curious about the girl with purple hair and dark navy blue eyes. Horio walked towards Tsubami with a grin on his face, "Senpai!" He whispered.

Tsubami blinked and smiled at the Ichi-nen trio along with the two girls she never had met before ...yet. Sakuno smiled politely but Tomoka had a suspicious look. "You look familiar." Tomoka muttered to herself as she bored her eyes through Tsubami who just gave a slight chuckle.

Sakuno was nervous but stood forward and looked at the older girl straight in the eye, "A-Ano...M-My name is R-Ryuzaki Sakuno..." She said with a smile.

"I'm Osakada Tomoka! And you look familiar." Tomoka said looking at her.

Tsubami smiled, "It's nice to meet you two girls. I'm Wakoto Tsubami."

Tomoka grinned, "I now know you! I saw a picture of you from Ryuzaki-sensei before."

"Really?" Tsubami asked tilting her head. She talked to them for a few minutes before Yukimura and Tezuka told their team to line up. She stood up and walked towards Tezuka and gave him the playing order.

_**Single Matches~**_

**Yukimura Seiichi - Fuji Syusuke**

**Sanada Genichiro - Tezuka Kunimitsu **

**Kirihara Akaya - Echizen Ryoma**

**Marui Bunta - Kikumaru Eiji**

**Kuwahara Jackal - Oishi Shuichiro**

**Yagyuu Hiroshi - Kawamura Takashi**

**Niou Masaharu - Momoshiro Takeshi  
**

**Yanagi Renji - Inui Sadaharu**

They all turned to Tsubami who was smiling happily before sitting next to Kaidoh.

"Nya!~ Why is it all singles matches?" Eiji whined as he wanted to be the Golden Pair with Oishi.

"Because. It'll be more interesting and you all need to test your individual selves." She replied back.N

They said nothing because it was right. Even if it was a practice match it wasn't going to be a normal one, after all Rikkaidai was defeated twice by Seigaku. 1st, Kantou Region Tournament and 2nd, National Finals; and they didn't feel like losing for the third time.

"Neh, Sorry to leave you out of matches, Kaidoh." Tsubami said looking at the boy who was standing outside the gates.

Kaidoh said nothing except for 'Fsshh' and just watched straight on towards the matches. Sakuno and Tomoka walked towards Tsubami with a smile. Because she was also a girl herself, the two first years felt that they could actually talk to her with out much worry.

"E-Eto...Tsubami-san?" Sakuno stuttered.

Tsubami turned to the shy girl and nodded, "Hai? (Yes?)"

Tomoka smiled, "We were thinking why you paired to who for the matches." She answered, "I don't know much of tennis but the pairings doesn't seem fair."

Tsubami smiled, "It's really easy. Haven't figured it out yet?" She asked the two.

The regulars seemed to scoot a little closer to hear the conversation. The Ichi-nen trio stood next to Sakuno and Tomoka and stared at her.

"I shall explain then." Tusubami said. She then started saying that the reason she placed each person with another was because of how the acted of their personality. "Yukimura and Fuji are really popular. But then again, they're a bit of a sadist and they seem to look so gentle but before you know it, they'll squash you like a bug if you do something wrong."

Eiji's eyes widened as he heard this, "Fujiko-chan!" Yukimura and Fuji had a their gentle expressions, they didn't seem to take it as an insult. It was literally true, both shown gentle auras when out of the courts or when they're not serious. But once they are, their looks can be stern and as serious Sanada's and Tezuka's.

"Sanada and Tezuka are the easiest! Just look at them..." Tsubami whispered the last part to them. Sanada and Tezuka both had their strict look. "They both are emotionless, strict and above else, have a similar quote and likes to assign laps."

The regulars couldn't hear what Tsubami said but by looking at Horio who was laughing they knew it was a good thing that no one heard it. And the list goes on.

Akaya and Ryoma both were the youngest ace on their team, showing a cocky attitude and always wanting to fight the strongest player.  
Marui and Eiji were both cheerful and always like to depend on their double partners; both had stamina problems but were able to fix them.  
Jackal and Oishi both are the mother-hens of their teams.  
Yagyuu and Kawamura aren't that similar but both are really polite. But during tennis, they show their a different side of themselves.  
Niou and Momoshiro are both the tricksters of their teams. They're unpredictable but once you get to know them, their personalities and trick can be possibly anticipated.  
Yanagi and Inui were both data masters and you usually didn't see their eyes.

Tsubami smiled as she took a drink out of her water bottle. She was tired of talking so much. The first years were nodding and thinking hard as they thought of their own senpai-tachi and the rival team's similarities.

* * *

The match was starting after so many distractions. The matches happened all at the different courts excluding Yukimura VS Fuji, Sanada VS Tezuka and Yanagi VS Inui as they watched the games and they had no one to be the referees; but they didn't seem to mind.

Momo rolled up his sleeves and grinned as Niou seemed to have a devious expression. "Piyo~" He said pushing his lips sat on top of the empire as he was going to be the referee for the match. Horio sighed as he wanted to go check other matches but because he was the referree, he had a exciting feeling erupting from him.

Sakuno became the referee for Akaya and Ryoma.

"Che..." Ryoma muttered as he tipped his cap not looking at Akaya who was glaring.

"I'm going to win Echizen!" He shouted before going to baseline.

Kachiro was Jackal's and Oishi's. "E-erm...Nice to play you." Oishi said nervously.

Jackal fixed his glance at Oishi and nodded, "The same to you."

Katsuo helped Yagyuu and Kawamura... Katsuo was actually a bit afraid of Kawamura as soon as he got his racket.

"MOERUZE! BURNING! Come ON Baby!" He shouted swinging his racket back and forth.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, "It's a pleasure to play you. Let's start shall we?"

Tomoka became the referee for Marui and Eiji. "Nya!~ I'll show you Kikumaru-sama's moves!" Eiji shouted with a grin.

Blowing a bubble, Marui grinned, "I'll show you my genius moves!"

* * *

Tsubami sighed a bit wishing she could see all their moves. She knew her kouhais have 100% evolved and she could hear some loud voices and the sounds of** really** hard tennis balls hitting the rackets. She walked around the courts looking at Momo's match. Niou or who was now Kaidoh made a lob and Momo ran towards it grinning.

He jumped and slammed the ball and she could hear Horio saying 'Dunk Smash!'

Momo kneed down, pointing a finger a Niou with a smirk. "Don..."

Tsubami blinked, they were all unique players, much like the high school players; maybe even the same level.

* * *

Tsubami walked around humming and was surprised to see Fuji and Tezuka walking towards her. She looked around hoping they were just looking for someone behind her.

"Saa...Tsubami-chan. No need to hide anymore." Fuji said calmly as he embraced the girl in a soft, yet firm hug. She stiffed up but it soon melted away as she felt the warmness of him and turned a bit red remembering how Fuji was short before and Tsubami was always the one hugging him. Fuji seemed to hug her for a few minutes until Tezuka coughed looking at him. Tsubami felt that as soon as Fuji let her go, the warmth disappeared and she felt the cool wind.

Eiji was running towards the three and was smiling widely, "Nya~! Tezuka! Fujiko-chan! I won!" He shouted instantly. The score was Eiji 7-6. Tezuka nodded in satisfaction and walked the rest of the regulars and Rikkai's. Around the courts, there were some people there. (Some fan girls) Then there were two people walking up to the group, they were Inoue and Shiba. Both were from the Monthly Pro Tennis magazine; a journalist(Inoue) and a new photographer(Shiba).

"That was a good match Momoshiro-kun, Niou-kun." Inoue said with a smile.

Shiba nodded as she looked at her camera, full of pictures. She went to Sakuno and Tomoka and shared some things she saw during the matches though it wasn't a really good explanation. Inoue was about to leave before looking at Tsubami with a nod. She gave a confused look and shrugged.

* * *

The sun was setting and Tezuka shook hands with Yukimura. "Thank you." Yukimura said softly. "I look forward to have a match with you Fuji." He said before leaving.

Fuji nodded and watched as Inui and Yanagi parted ways. "Sadaharu. Let's have a match soon. I'll win."

Inui smiled a bit, "Data always change." He replied.

Tezuka and Sanada shook hands, they actually never wanted to play against each other after what happened at the nationals but nodded in appreciation anyway. Rikkaidai started walking away and Tsubami waved at them until Akaya and Marui ran towards her.

"You promise to treat us when we visit again right?" Marui asked with a grin. Akaya nodded with a smile.

Tsubami laughed a bit nervously, "H-Hai. I promise." She said smiling back. Marui and Akaya nodded and quickly turned around to run after their teammates.

Fuji stood on her side, "Saa...That isn't nice to treat them and not treat us too."

Kawamura smiled a bit, "E-Eto...I'll treat everyone at my place." He answered.

"YATTA! Sushi! Echizen we'll be eating Sushi!" Momo shouted happily.

"Arigatou (Thank you) Neh, Taka-san! Nya." Eiji shouted loudly.

As they all started to leave, Tsubami stayed behind to grab her bag. Kawamura was suddenly by her side and she squeaked and fell to the floor. "Um...You can come too..."

Tsubami smiled with a nod, "Thank you Kawamura." She answered.

"Ah..Just call me Taka-san..."

She nodded, "Okay then Taka-san. Um ..."

Kawamura was about to say something but looked hesitant. He rummaged through his tennis bag and quickly clutched a tennis racket. Blazing fire appeared behind him, "SHOCKING! GREAT-O ! Let's go Tsubami-senpai!"

Tsubami slowly took the racket away from him. "How...How did you know?"

"U-Um...Because...You look the same and your personality too...even if you became more calmer.." Kawamura said shyly.

'Poof!' Her face was bright red and smoke came out on top of her head. "E-Eh..." she couldn't say anything. It felt like her throat was stuck.

Kawamura smiled, "Let's go then. Everyone's waiting."

Tsubami nodded her head and followed him to meet up with everyone else...

* * *

"Oi! MOMO! SAVE US SOME!" Kaidoh shouted angrily as Momo stuffed another sushi in his mouth. Ryoma was glaring at Momo who just grinned at them.  
"The Sushi is good! I can't do that, I really can't!" He shouted eating more.

Kawamura laughed nervously as he served Momo, Kaidoh, Ryoma and Eiji's table.

"NYA! Momo-chi! Save O'chibi some!" He shouted grabbing the plate sushi.

"Che..." Ryoma said turning away and chewing on his sushi with a Ponta in hand.

Oishi, Fuji, Tezuka and Tsubami sat on the table next to the others. Tsubami looked around to see that the first years weren't there at all.

Tezuka looked at Kawamura's dad, "I'm sorry for Momo's loud mouth."

"Mada Mada Dane Momo-senpai." Ryoma said smirking.

Kawamura's father chuckled, "Haha, It's okay ! Eat up kids!" He said before looking at Tsubami with a smile that she returned with a nod.

"Ah, Fuji. You seem really happy." Oishi said chewing on a sushi. Fuji who usually would have ordered wasabi sushi and try to share it with everyone was eating regular sushi with a satisfied smile.

Fuji looked at Oishi, "Hm. I'm normal, right Tutor-chan?" He asked turning to his right towards Tsubami who blinked.

"Um...I guess so?" She asked a bit nervously at his smile.

Oishi opened his mouth until Eiji was shouting.

"Don't fight! Momo! Kaidoh!" He shouted jumping and trying to push the two away from each other.

Oishi walked towards their table and looked at a carefree Ryoma. "Do you know what happened Echizen?"

Ryoma looked at him and shrugged, "Betsuni. (Nothing)"

"I see..Eiji. Momo. Kaidoh." Oishi said in a strict tone (Not as strict as Tezuka~), "Calm down. Or else Taka-san won't give you anymore sushi."

"EH!?" Momo shouted, "Why?! Kawamura-senpai isn't that cruel."

Eiji pouted, his expression was hurt, "OISHIII! Don't be so cruel on us! Nya."

Tsubami's eyes twitched. The chaotic scene in front of her was really bothersome. Knowing about Kawamura's split personality with rackets, she took a random racket and stuffed it in his hand before stomping back to her table, sitting calmly next to Fuji who patted her on the shoulder with a acknowledging look.

"HORA! Everyone! Be quite!" Kawamura shouted, "GREAT! I WON'T GIVE ANY MORE SUSHI!"

Eiji looked like he was going to tear up, "Nya! Taka-san! I'm sorry!"

They all started to calm down and acted more normally. It was getting late and everyone waved goodbye. As Tsubami was about to leave, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Oishi with a nervous face. "Thank you. For calming the three."

Tsubami shook her head, "It's okay. I find it really entertaining but a bit of annoying." She said brightening up with a smile on her face, "Today was fun with you juniors."

Oishi nodded, "Thank you again. Please have a safe trip back."

She nodded and started walking before turning, "Ah! Have a more confident look, don't be too self-cautious like before, okay?" Oishi blinked slowly, a shocked expression slowly plastering on his face.

* * *

Tsubami walked home slowly, and stared up at the starry sky. She heard a 'meow' and a voice. Turning to the opposite of where she came from, she was surprised to see Eiji this late, awake and was playing with a stray cat in the park.

"Um.. Eiji?" She asked tilting her head, "What are you doing out so late?"

"AH!" Eiji shouted as he huddled into a ball before unwrapping himself and looking up, "It's you Tutor-san."

"Yeah. I was on my way home when I heard..."

"Nya! But this kitten is so cute!" He answered as he picked the kitten up and hugged it next to his cheek.

Tsubami who is used to having a soft spot for animals; mostly kitten started stuttering, "H-Hai...I-It is...Anyway... I'm sorry to surprise you Eiji."

"Hm? Ah! Tutor-san! How did you know my name? Did Fujiko-chan tell you? He seems really happy when he was standing next to you. Even though he's always smiling, nya."

Tsubami smiled softly at all the curious questions Eiji had just asked, "I always knew you. You're the acrobatic player of your team."

Eiji grinned looking a bit more like a cat, "Nya! Kikumaru-sama is awesome! He he.." He said holding his hand up to form a 'V' sign.

Tsubami nodded, "Well then. Goodnight." She said turning away. She stopped walking as she heard only silence. Did something happen to Eiji? Her brain raced, panic erupting from her heart. She turned back swiftly to the park. She saw Eiji crouching down, head staring at the ground; he looked like he was in deep thought.

"E-Eiji?" She breathed out, her arm stretching towards him.

Eiji quickly bounced up, his hand wide up from his face, "Mmm...KIKUMARU CHARGE!"

She quickly retreated her arm and took a few steps back. Before she new it, he was racing towards her, arms wide and started squishing her into a heart-warming hug. "Tsu-senpai! Tsu-senpai!" He repeated happily, rubbing his cheek against hers. Tsubami's face was turning red as a tomato and it started turning purple after the lack of oxygen. Eiji quickly let go and frowned, placing his chin on her shoulder, "Gomen(sorry) Tsu-senpai."

Tsubami bent down and panted for a breath, "It's...It's okay...Though...How did you find out..it was me Eiji?" She asked.

"Hm..I was suspicious of you! Even Tezuka didn't assign you laps and you made him run the laps." Eiji explained innocently.

Tsubami laughed, "I see then. Goodnight again Eiji. I'll come visit Ryuzaki-sensei and everyone soon."

"Aw...Bye Tsu-senpai!" He shouted with a wave and ran off towards another direction.

She yawned and continued to walk with a happy smile on her face. She was really happy today. Her hands were tingling with a itchy feeling of playing tennis again but her brain had told her to stop and work harder for college. All these mixed feelings...She doesn't know what to do next.

* * *

**Phew!~ Another chapter finished! Please review/comment~ ********Constructive criticism welcome!**

******I know I update slow and all but I'm really happy you guys are reading it~ I feel really nervous but what keeps me going are you guys :) so thank you! 3I seem to update every 4 days so far and I may go to weekly updates~ But I will try my hardest to update faster so thank you for being patient X3  
**

******~Yuka**


	6. Chapter 6

Prince of tennis (テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama)

Hello everyone~! Since it's the weekends, I got some extra time and decided to update !~ I'm glad I wrote it in time ~ **Happy reading**! ^^

**Thank you for the follow, PhotogMyLuv92~!  
Thank you for the favorite, Jasmin3103! 3  
**

**Thank you Killer Karebear(Guest), and jafc(Guest) for your heart-warming reviews! I'm so glad that you guys read it and hope to always keep you interested :) **

**From: Killer Karebear (Guest)**

**Killer Karebear:I LOVE IT! I cant wait till the next chapter! please update**  
**soon.**

~Reply: Thank you! I will update when I know I have more time :)

**From: jafc (Guest) **  
**-**

**jafc:super love this story . pls. keep updating, i'll be waiting for more D**

~Reply: Thanks :) I'm happy you're waiting for more. I hope I won't let you down.

**~~~Chapter 6 is here~! Please enjoy! The U-17 camp starts on this chapter slowly and the plot will be changed !**

* * *

"Tsubami-chan~!" Aoi shouted at her daughter. Tsubami turned, she was eating breakfast still.

"Hai Okkasan? (Yes Mom?)" She asked politely.

Aoi smiled, "You have a letter! And I will support whatever you do!" She said before looking at her watch, "Oh! I have to go dear. Remember to lock the doors okay?."

"Okay!" Tsubami looked at the envelope in her hand and slowly turned it around. Her hands shook as she opened it; she had a bad feeling. As she read the insides contents, she felt her world go up-side down.

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei stood in the office with a happy grin. Tezuka and Oishi standing next to her peered over to get a better look at what she was holding. It wasn't anything extravagant, it was just a letter.

"HO~HO~" She laughed as she flipped the letter over. She opened in and took out the paper inside. Scanning it, her eyes were twinkling.

"R-Ryuzaki-sensei?" Oishi stuttered at his coach who was seemingly shining very brightly and laughing now and then.

Ryuzaki-sensei locked eyes on the fuku-buchou and buchou. "Tezuka. Oishi. Gather everyone. I have an important announcement." She said before walking out the door and waving the letter in hand.

Tezuka started walking with Oishi trailing behind. Whatever Ryuzaki-sensei was going to say...he had a feeling that it was 100% about what was inside that envelope.

* * *

All the Seigaku regulars gathered up in the main court waiting for Ryuzaki-sensei. The non-regulars stopped practicing and also stood on the side silently. Arai was boasting about how it was going to be something the regulars would be proud of. Horio grinned and started his blabbering but Ryoma shot him a look of annoyance and made him quiet down.

"Hm...Oishi~ What are we doing?" Eiji said in a whining tone. He wanted practice to be over as soon as possible, he was itching to just run of the courts right this second, but he didn't know why.

Oishi turned, "Eiji. It has to be something important since Ryuzaki-sensei called us all here." He answered before wearing his worried face, "Eiji, are you okay?" He asked.

Eiji didn't seem okay, he was jumping up and down, like he was in a hurry or something. "Er...Nee-chan (older Sister) said she'd give me a new toothpaste flavor and I want to try it out, Nya!" He said in a happy tone but it was a pure lie. Oishi looked at Eiji and nodded. He knew he had lied, after all, they weren't the Golden pair for nothing. Oishi himself actually didn't mind but he wondered what was wrong with Eiji.

"Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma said in a blunt tone, "Stop jumping up and down."

Momo grinned as he used his elbow to nudge Ryoma on the arm, "Oi. Echizen. You want to get some burgers after this?"

"Hm...Okay. Only if Momo-senpai pays."

Momo sighed with a frown, "Fine."

Inui stood next to Kaidoh who was leaning against the gate and closing his eyes. Inui was busy scribbling in his notebook and muttering about data. Fuji, Kawamura and Tezuka all stood silently. Fuji opened his mouth, his cerulean blue eyes opened. "Saa...Tezuka. Are you waiting for someone?"

Tezuka said nothing and kept staring at the gate. Kawamura looked at both nervously, "F-Fuji..."

Fuji smiled, his eyes closed and turned to Kawamura, "I know you know her too.. I won't lose." He answered, his voice slowly rising into a threatening tone.

"Fuji. Enough." Tezuka said, as he crossed his arms and his face looked sterner.

Kawamura was a little confused at first but then his brain hit jack-pot. He knew exactly who 'her' was. He looked at the two hoping that Fuji might stop his teasing. Before he could say anything, Ryuzaki-sensei walked in.

"OI! Everyone! LINE UP!" She shouted in a enthusiastic tone. She rummaged through her pocket to find the letter and waved it around. "This is a letter from the U-17 camp." She answered. The non-regulars were muttering as they stared at their proud regulars.

"The U-17, Huh?" Ryoma muttered, his eyes looked far away. It was filled with determination. That would mean stronger players and it was always fun to play against them.

"Isn't that for all high-schoolers?" Oishi asked.

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded, "It is. But since it seems the coaches think that we're stronger, they decided to invite us also."

Eiji grinned, "UWA! SUGOI! (AWESOME) SUGOI! OISHI! We can play tennis together!" He shouted happily. All the regulars and non-regulars started talking, their voices getting louder and louder until all you can hear was blurs of voices.

"Yeah! I'll show them my Dunk Smash!" Momo shouted as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Damn. We're not in a zoo, don't be so loud."

"HAH?! W-What did you say!" Momo shouted as he walked towards Kaidoh.

"You want to fight!?" Kaidoh shouted as he and Momo started growling at each other.

"Hoi, Hoi! Stop arguing, you two." Eiji shouted as he popped out of no where; his palms facing them.

The two glared at each other for a second before mumbling. Inui pushed his glasses up, "Kaidoh." He said suddenly. Kaidoh felt a chill behind his spine and turned to see Inui holding one of his juices, "Drink this. It will help you with your new training menu . "

"Inui. Put that drink away." Tezuka said sternly, "You...can use it at the camp. "

"E-Eh?!" Oishi shouted out, "T-Tezuka..?"

"NYA! INUI! Throw it all away!"

"Be QUITE!" Ryuzaki-sensei barked out with an irritated voice.

The noise level abruptly stopped, just like that. Tezuka coughed to catch all their attention, "Practice will be over. Should we discuss about the camp?" He asks as he walked out of the courts.

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded before turning to the rest of the regulars. "Don't be late. You guys will be going to the camp next week so get packed soon." She instructed and soon left. Oishi followed the two with Fuji behind who had thought that whatever they may discuss might be interesting. Kaidoh and Inui went home and Kawamura ran back to his place shouting he needed to help with the shop.

* * *

Momo sighed as he hollered to Ryoma, "Oi! ECHIZEN! Hurry up!" He shouted.

Ryoma glared and muttered somethings, as he placed his items in his bag along with his cap. As he walked towards Momo, he was glomped by Eiji. "Echizen. Momo! I want to go too! Oishi is busy talking with sensei." He said frowning.

Momo grinned and slowly, it turned to a sly smile, "I see. Then Kikumaru-senpai will pay for us!"

Ryoma nodded with a satisfied smile. "Hai. You won't be mean to not treat your kouhais, will you Kikumaru-senapi?"

"Echizen! Momo!" Eiji whined, "Fine, nya.."

The three regulars went to get some burgers at a new burger joint that had just opened.

* * *

Tsubami was currently walking back home. She found herself wandering off to dreamland every now and then. Many of her classmates were worried about her; even sensei told her that she should rest more properly. She frowned to herself and gripped the bag's handle. She took slow breaths and stared at her hand for some reason. She slowly opened and closed her hand, her hand felt...empty.

She looked around to where she was and sighed, she wasn't even in the neighborhood anymore. Looking around at the shops, she walked into a burger joint, feeling a bit famished. As she walked in she went to line up and asked for a simple cheeseburger with a coke. She took her order and sat in an empty table. She sighed and tried to think for a bit; the voices around her was loud but not too loud for her to lose her concentration. She heard a shout. Turning towards the door, her eyes widened in surprise to see Momo, Eiji and Ryoma.

She slumped lower in her chair, trying to eat unnoticed. Suddenly, she felt someone looking at her. She looked up to see Eiji looking down at her. She gasped and quickly sat up, bumping her head on Eiji. "Ow..." She muttered rubbing her head. "Sorry." She said looking at Eiji who was pouting.

"A-Ah It's okay nya!" Eiji said happily.

"Eh, Kikumaru-senpai? Oh. Tsubami-san too." Momo said smiling, "Can we sit with you?"

Tsubami nodded slowly, "Um. If you want to."

Ryoma was already sitting next to the girl, eating his burger. "Oi Echizen!" Momo shouted, "Don't start already! That's cheating."

He glared, "Mada mada Dane."

Momo quickly stuffed himself with burgers. Eiji and Tsubami was eating normally and almost acted like they didn't even know the other two. "Tsu-senpai! I can't believe you're here nya." He said smiling.

Tsubami blushed a bit in embarrassment as she started talking, "Erm...Well...I walked the wrong direction and I was kind of hungry...so."

"I see. I see." He said nodding his head. He then grinned widely, "I have something to tell Tsu-senpai!" He said.

She blinked. His enthusiasm had just increased. "What is it?" She asked slowly.

Eiji grinned, "Everyone got invited to the U-17 camp!" He said happily. Tsubami instantly thought about the letter she had that morning and placed it on her desk, in her room. "Are you okay? Nya?"

"I...I'm f-fine..." She stuttered out. She stood up to place the tray away and started walking out the door to hear footsteps right behind her. Momo was right behind her with a nervous smile.

"Neh, want to come to the street tennis courts with us?" He asks. "Eiji and Echizen will be going too." He answered pointing a finger to the two.

Tsubami looked at her feet, "O-Okay then."

* * *

Upon arrival at the street tennis courts, there were some other players there. One of which was Fudomine's Shinji and Kamio. Tachibana's sister, Ann seems to be there also.

"Ah Momoshiro! Echizen! Kikumaru too." Ann said happily as she got up from the bench and walked towards the four. "Oh, Who might you be?" She asks happily to Tsubami who just smiled a bit back.

"Wakoto Tsubami, desu." She answered back, "Nice to meet...er."

"Ah ! Sorry! Tachibana Ann. Just call me Ann, Tsubami-san." She answered back.

"Tsk." Kamio muttered looking at Momo, "I won't give Ann to you."

"Huh!? What are you talking about?" Momo shouted as the two argued.

"Ah...Momo-chi is fighting again." Eiji pouted, "Let's go somewhere else then Tsu-senpai."

Tsubami blinked, "E-Eh?" Before she could say 'yes' or 'no' she was dragged away by him.

After a few minutes, Momo and Ryoma looked around to find that Tsubami and Eiji was gone. "Let's go home. They probably did." Momo said

* * *

Inui was in the bookstore looking for new types of recipes he could maybe use for the juices. As he looked out the window, he was shocked to see Tsubami walking with Eiji; holding hands. (More like dragged though) Inui took his phone out and started dialing the numbers of his teammates. At first, he tried to dial Momo, Ryoma and Kaidoh but never reached them so he gave up and decided to call the rest. Knowing that Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka were all at the same place, he decided to call them first.

**~At Seigaku~**

The sun was setting slowly and Tezuka was talking to Ryuzaki about the camp. He wanted to know the rules there first before hand so he could watch out for everyone else.

"You guys can go." Ryuzaki-sensei said with a smile and urged the three regulars out the door.

"Saa...Tezuka. I thought you would be sad." Fuji said looking at Tezuka.

Oishi sighed and heard his phone ring, "Hm?" He picked it up and placed it by his ear, "Inui? Eh what!?" He shouted, making Tezuka and Fuji look at him. Oishi closed the phone and started walking the opposite direction and soon broke into a run.

"Oishi." Tezuka muttered at the fuku-buchou.

Soon Fuji got a call, "Hello there. Ah, Inui? Is there something you want?" Fuji asked softly, his eyes snapped opened; his face turned into a sharp expression. "Gomen Tezuka. But See you tomorrow." He said as he sped walked to the direction

Tezuka was now confused; that is even if you can't tell by his expression. Inui must have said something to the other two but he wonder what. As his phone rang, he didn't even need to read the caller's ID. He already knew it was going to be Inui. He turned on the phone and placed it by his year.

"Ah, Tezuka?" Inui's voice said through the speaker.

"Inui? Is there something you want?"

"Well." Inui said after a small pause, "I saw Eiji going on a date with someone." Tezuka sighed and was about to hang up on Inui but he started talking before he could, "It was 100% Tsubami-senpai who was with Eiji. They're heading to the park." And with that, Inui hang up.

Tezuka seemed more stiffer than usual; he was really surprised. He knew that there was only one park that was in the direction Fuji and Oishi walked so he decided to go there.

**~With Inui~**

Inui was satisfied himself as he walked towards the park. The only one he needed to call was Kawamura. He slowly dialed his number and waited paitenly. He heard a click on the other other end and heard a simple 'Hello.'

"Taka-san."

"Ah, Inui?" Kawamura asked his voice a bit muffled because of background noise.

"Go to the park. Eiji is on a date." He said simply.

"Huh!? Really?! I'll be there in a second!" He shouted through the speaker and you could hear him bumping into things and voices of annoyance. Inui smiled and closed his phone and walked to the results of all his calls.

* * *

Tsubami and Eiji were currently in the park and were on the swings. Eiji was standing on top of the swings while Tsubami sat still, planting her foot on the ground. The sun was slowly setting, the sky turning from sky blue to a blur of orange, red and pink.

"I'm really glad to see you Eiji." Tsubami said happily, "How are things doing with tennis? Got any special moves?" She asked, the leaves of the trees blew softly.

Eiji nodded and grinned "I'll show you Kikumaru-sama's moves next time!" He said happily, "Tsu-senpai~ What happen to my kawaii nick name from before?" He asked with a pout.

She blushed, "Er...Well..." trying to change the subject wouldn't help so..., "I thought it was a bit embarassing to call you guys with childish nicknames so.." Before she could go on, she could hear footsteps behind her.

Tsubami turned and blinked slowly. All her kouhais were there. (except for Momo, Ryoma and Kaidoh). "Oh. Everyone's here. Is this a gathering place or something?"

Oishi was panting, "I-Inui s-said you and Eiji w-were g-going on a date." He said as Inui stood next to him with a smile.

Both Eiji and Tsubami tilted their head in confusion. That was when they all realized something very important. They were both innocent and dense in 'romance'.

"Oishiii~ What's a 'date'?" Eiji asks, "Tsu-senpai and I were just hanging out."

Fuji stood there, "Are you sure Eiji?" He asked the acrobatic player who nodded honestly.

"Oh yeah." Tsubami muttered as she stood up, "Congratulations on making it to the U-17 camp." She said smiling.

"H-How did you know?" Kawamura said.

Inui pushed his glasses up, "100% Eiji had told her when they hang out."

Tezuka stood forward, "Thank you." He said politely, "Though I presume that other schools will be there also."

Tsubami nodded thinking about Rikkaidai from a few days ago. "Ah it's getting late. You guys should start heading home." She said, "Well then. See you." She turned to take a step but yelped in surprise at Fuji who was standing in front of her, "B-But.."

"Saa...Why don't we all go hangout too?" He asks smiling.

"Let's go! Nya!"

"Eiji, you can't go." Fuji said bluntly.

Eiji pouted, "EH?! Why?"

"Because you already hanged out with Tsubami-chan."

Tsubami laughed at their argument, "Eiji can go. It's been a while since we all did something together right?"

"Yeah!" Eiji said, "Let's go then!"

Oishi thought for a moment, "How about we climb the mountain?"

Inui took out his notebook and opened it in his hands, "50% we will all go, 60% it is safe and there is nothing dangerous and 10% Fuji is threatening someone."

Tsubami blinked, "Inui, you're data got better." She smiled.

Tezuka smiled for a second and it returned to his original expression. Luckily for Fuji, he always held a camera with him and he snapped a picture of Tezuka. "Saa...Do anyone want to see Tezuka smile?"

Eiji was shocked, "EH!? Fujiko-chan got a picture of Tezuka smiling?! I thought he was always..."

"Both of you. 100 laps tomorrow for practice." Tezuka said sternly.

* * *

As the seven figures walked up the mountain, Tsubami suddenly thought of school. "Eiji, Have you finished your homework?" She asked.

Eiji turned to her with a blank look, "Homework? I don't care about that."

"Eh? Don't care...?" She asked confused.

Oishi who was standing next to the two looked at Eiji in shock, "You don't care? Eiji if you don't do it, you might have to quit the tennis team or even fail to pass."

"Hoi, Hoi! It's only for today Oishi, nya."

Tsubami walked and slowly got tired, her eyes seemed to be dropping. Inui who noticed this, suddenly stood behind her. "Tsubami-senpai, if you try this cup."

"Kya!" She shouted startling everyone, "Inui. Don't just show up behind me!"

"Forget about that, how about this? It'll keep you awake if you drink it." Inui said holding a bottle of a dark-grayish liquid.

Tsubami looked at the bottle, "Um...N-No thank you..."

Inui nodded with a frown, "That's too bad...Though If you need it you can just tell me." Fuji smiled as he looked at the bottle.

"Saa...Inui. Do you mind if I drink that?" He asked politely.

Inui pushed his glasses up, "Hm..If you want to then." He said handing it to Fuji who drank it happily. Kawamura was moving away from Fuji slowly and stood next to Oishi and Eiji.

Tezuka was still walking, "We're almost there, but don't let your guard down." As they all got to the top, it was all dark. Only the crickets chirped. The night sky was full of bright stars and the moon shown brightly.

"It was worth climbing all the way up." Kawamura said smiling.

Fuji nodded, "It is Taka-san." He said taking a few pictures. Tsubami leaned on the rail and smiled; she heard a snap and turned to see Fuji.

"Did you take a picture of something?" She asked.

"Iie. My hand just slipped." Fuji said, putting his phone away.

Tsubami walked next to Oishi, "Neh. Did you find this place?" He shook his head and looked at Tezuka who was looking up at the sky silently. "Eh? Tezuka did?" She muttered.

* * *

Tsubami said goodbye to everyone as they all went to their own direction. As Tezuka walked, Tsubami ran next to him in time, "Tezuka, thank you for finding the place." She said smiling.

He nodded, "It is beautiful. Next time I'll show you a better place."

"Really?" She asked cheerfully, "Arigatou!" She said bowing. "How do you find all these places anyway?"

"Hm...I find it when I stroll around for a walk." He said.

Tsubami took out her phone, "Do you have my number?" Tezuka shook his head, 'No'. "Eh? Why? I thought I gave it to you guys before...anyway. Please take out your phone." Tezuka took out his phone like she instructed and she swapped both their phones and dialed her number into his phone; Tezuka did the same thing and they swapped back. "That way, you can call me whenever you want and erm...if you go on a stroll, I can accompany you." She said stuffing her phone in her pocket.

"I see. Goodnight, senpai." Tezuka said walking away.

She waved, "Night."

As she walked back home, she couldn't help but smile and skip back to her house. But somehow, she felt a little suspicious of her kouhais. Why did they all appear all of a sudden? How did they even know she and Eiji were at the park?

**~At Fuji household~**

"Syusuke? You seem really happy today. Did something good happen?" Yumiko asked her younger brother who just shook his head.

"Saa...Not really." Fuji replied before grabbing his camera from the table, "Goodnight nee-san." He said politely before going to his room where he sat on his bed and scrolled through his pictures he took. He smiled softly at the one he _'accidently'_ took.

* * *

Tsubami stretched her arms as she woke up from her sleep. It was morning and she decided to try and go back to sleep since it was the weekend. Aoi walked into the room of her daughter and smiled, "Your father is home. Why don't you show him the letter you got yesterday?" She asked sweetly.

Tsubami sighed and threw the covers over and stood up. She wear a plain t-shirt and short. She took the comb and tried to brush her hair as fast as she good but yelped at how painful it was.

"Morning Okkasan. Otousan." She said as she walked downstairs to the kitchen. She clutched the letter that was in her hand behind her.

Shin smiled, "Morning Tsubami. Aoi said you have a notable letter that came for you. Mind showing it to me?" He asked. Tsubami didn't want to but reluctantly agreed.

"Here..." She said placing the letter on the desk.

"Oh isn't it wonderful Tsubami-chan?" Aoi said smiling, "You got invited to the U-17 camp.

Tsubami sat in a nearby chair and stared at the table.

"You still have a choice to change." Shin said, "You can still play tennis like before and help coach some people like the last time you were there."

Aoi smiled at her daughter brightly, "You're tennis equipments are all old and worn out." She said sighing, You need to get some new ones if you want to play tennis..." She muttered and looked through her phone, "How about I ask Hyotei's captain?" Aoi asked.

Tsubami blinked, "Hyotei's...captain...?" She muttered in question.

Aoi nodded, "The boy was really kind." She said, off to dream land.

Tsubami thought for a moment. "Is the guy's name...Atobe Keigo...?"

"Ding~ That's correct." Her mother answered happily.

She gulped. She remembered yesterday's conversation with Ann, who had said there was an Atobe person who tried to flirt with her but Momo and Ryoma came and helped her. "O-Okksan...How do you know him...?"

"Ah, well. He meet your otousan too you know? He represents his family's company sometimes for meetings." Tsubami was about to say that she could probably go herself but her mother already dialed the numbers, "He said he'll come in 15 minutes."

Tsubami went to her room and stared at the letter in her hand. She muttered about her bad luck; if only the letter didn't appear and this Atobe guy never agreed to her mother's silly request. Did her parents really want her to play tennis? She herself already made the decision to not play though...

Aoi was smiling as she barged through Tsubami's room with a few pairs of dresses, "Try these on!~ It's going to be like a date after all~"

"A date?" Tsubami said confused...again. She remembered Oishi asked about 'date' but Eiji and her didn't know what it was, "What's a date?" She asked.

Her mother looked like she was tearing up, "Tsubami-chan. You have lots to learn! I'll go buy you some romantic novels and movies later!"

Wakoto, Shin sighed at his wife's childish acts, but that's what made him fall in love with her. When he heard the two females screaming and Tsubami's protest, he chuckled to himself as he sipped his cup of coffee.

* * *

**How was it? I took 2 days to actually write it bit by bit which was yesterday and today. I proofread it a bit. I hope it was enjoyable to read.**

**So far the U-17 camp will not happen just yet so please wait. The U-17 camp will 100% happen in this story, just I don't know yet. .  
Thank you! I hope Tsubami's personality is okay; I try to make her innocent and mostly dense in romance, she's sweet and kind but have her sad or angry moments too.  
**

**I changed the pairings for this story. It's not just Oc x seigaku centric but it's going to be a Oc centric. If you want some Ryoma x Sakuno romance in the story, I will be happy to try and write in some :) ~ Please review! I don't care if it's a good comment or a criticism, both are welcome! I just want to hear your thoughts .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prince of tennis (**テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama**)**

Thank you for the follow!~**6jayc6, Coannp,** **SYN12**,**Random2Friends** and **sakuya-hikari.**

Thank you for the favorite!~**chivini**

Thank you for the lovely reviews, **The Inquirer**,** CheekySaku**, **neko1234**,** surugasasa**,** joycecute25**!~ I'm so happy to read them and it really helped me think of some new ideas plus it was really nice to know what you guys thought of the chapter :)

**From: The Inquirer**

**Tsubami's family seems really nice. And "accidental" picture? Ha. Like there**  
**is such a thing. And I feel like you're setting Tsubami up with Tezuka now...**  
**Oh well... And what exactly did the letter from the U-17 camp say?**  
**Mysterious...**  
**Hope to find out soon! (Meaning update soon! :D)**  
**-TI**

Reply: Sorry. Everyone will have moments with Tsubami since if I don't do that, it wouldn't be much of an oc centric, though it's my opinion.

**From: CheekySaku  
**

**NOOO RyomaXSakuno! THAT'LL TOTALLY RUIN THE STORY FOR ME! THAT COUPLE'S GOT TO BE THE WORST PAIR MADE!**

Reply: I see... I won't do any Ryoma x Sakuno in it then :) I don't want to ruin the story for you after all.

**From: surugasasa**

**o_O oh boy poor Tsu-bo...**

Reply: Thank you for the review :) I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

**From: neko1234 (Guest)**

**neko1234:nice chappie .eiji and tsubami are so dense duji falling for her?**

~Reply: Thank you for the review :) And that's true and yes I will try to write more about Eiji and her.

**From: joycecute25**

**woooahhh she got an invitation in U17? is she going to be a player there or a**  
**manager or anything? i want to see her play DD pls. update soon )**

~Reply: Hai, thank you so much for your wonderful review~ I'm thinking of making a manager or a health clinic nurse since post players get injured, not really sure yet but please read the story to find out :)

**_Everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story. I really am thankful for all the reviews I'm getting. It helps me fix some ideas and make it less confusing. Arigatou!  
_**

**_~Yuka Hara_**

**_Here is Chapter 7! Hm. I hope you enjoy it! It's a Atobe-ish chapter so he may be ooc, though I am not 100% sure._**

* * *

Tsubami sighed as she laid on her bed. She tried on so many pairs of dresses and disliked each of them.

"Aw that's too bad." Aoi said frowning.

"Gomenasai Okkasan." Tsubami said before pushing her mother out the door, "I'll change into something."

Rummaging through her own closet. She smiled as she found a small box. As she opened in, she found one single button which she revived in her third year of middle school from Yamato. After a while of searching, she nodded her head, satisfied at the results. She wasn't really fashionable but she had some clothes that looked nice. She wore a tan, long sleeved shirt where the sleeves were wider and hanging at the end; at the bottom of the shirt, the fringe was black and down her collar, the shirt formed a black 'v'. She wore shorts and wore knee-high black shocks. Her hair was straight, nothing special was needed. She really wanted to go back to her casual wear but her mother was in her romantic mood...

Aoi squealed, "Tsubami-chan, you look so cute. You should have wore a dress but you could still get a boyf-"

Shin stopped his wife from saying anymore, "B-B-Boyfriend?! I thought it was just to buy tennis equipments."

"E-Eto..." Tsubami tried to say something but she couldn't speak, over her parent's shouts. She tip-toed to the door and slipped on a pair of short black, laced boots (Over ankle a few inches). She sighed to herself. If only her mother didn't ask this Atobe Keigo guy. She bit her bottom lip with a worried expression, this guy wouldn't be one of those rich and cocky person will he? "Eek!" She squeaked and jumped back as someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmp." A voice said. Tsubami turned to see a guy with purple-black hair and onyx-eyes (**1**). He seemed to have a mole or beauty mark under his eye.

"S...Sorry." Tsubami said to the guy.

"Ahn~? Ore-sama (**2**) is here waiting for someone. Neko-chan (Little Kitten), Please leave. I don't have time to play, though I am very gracious that you are found of my appearance." The strange guy said in a very arrogant tone.

Tsubami sighed. She really disliked his tone but he must have a reason right...? Or not.

"Hm? What are you still doing here? Did I not tell you to leave?" He asks oblivious to the dark aura around Tsubami who tried to calm herself.

"Well, I'm waiting for someone, though I don't think he's here ..." She said, her words foundering.

Before they both could say anything else, they were shocked to see a woman running towards them with wide arms.

"O-Okkasan...?" Tsubami choked out of embarrassment. Her mother acted so childish; looking around she made sure that most people didn't see.

"Ahn~? Wakoto-san? Is this..." He said pointing at Tsubami, "Your daughter?"

Aoi nodded, "Yup! Isn't she cute? Now off you two go. Don't stay out too long." She said before rushing back into the house.

Tsubami and Atobe nodded to each other with an awkward atmosphere around them. She gaped a limousine in front of her, it was definitely eye catching at she didn't want to ride it either way. "D-Do w...we have to ride it?"

"Hn? Of course, Ore-sama will not ride in a commoner's transportation." Atobe said, flipping his hair.

Tsubami started narrowing her eyes. She couldn't get through this guy. And so, henceforth with their search to buy some good tennis equipments, Tsubami reluctantly agreed to ride the limousine. She stared down at her own lap and when she turned to look at Atobe, he was staring nonchalantly out the window. She wanted to try to start a conversation, when he wasn't really talking; Atobe seems...more serene and passionate. "Eto...Do you enjoy tennis?" She asks tilting her head. There was a pause but Atobe soon turned his head.

"Ahn~ Of course I do." He replies with a smile that was more like a smirk. "I the **King** at Hyotei."

Tsubami thought for a second and her eyes widened, "Ah, You played against Ryoma right?" Atobe only nodded and seemed to be in his own thoughts. She decided to go on, "Ryoma also called you Monkey King...Is that a nickname?" She asks innocently.

Atobe twitched at the name, "I am NOT a monkey king!"

"S-Sorry." She stuttered out before looking out the window, "Eh?! W-Where are we going?" She asked, as she rolled the windows down, she saw a mansion right in front of her.

"Of course we are going to my own personal and professional tennis equipment staff." He said smirking, "Hurry up. Let's go."

"H-Hai!"

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess!" (**Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na) 俺様の美技に酔いな**) Atobe said with a smirk.

* * *

Tsubami was in awe as she looked around the mansion. She remembered just a few minutes ago, she was was really nervous and once they walked into the mansion she had thought there might be rows of servants but he there was only a butler and a few maids who greeted him politely. Atobe just nodded and waved them off.

"Oi. Don't wander off." Atobe said as he grabbed one of Tsubami's hand and led her through the long hallways. He opened a door to a huge room where there were many different rackets, tennis balls, machines, strings and even different color grip tapes. On the side were some shelves and there was some tennis books.

"Wah..." Tsubami said in awe, "I-It's so cool." She said, her eyes sparkling.

Atobe smiled, "Of course!" He looked around for a minute before turning back to the dazed girl, "Choose a color."

"Eh? Color...?" She asked; she thought about her favorite color but nothing came up. That was until she started to think about flowers... "Erm...Is it okay if it was Periwinkle blue?" She asked hesitantly. Atobe placed his hand on his face, he used his insight; the girl wasn't lying. She was talking honestly and seemed to be nervous. Atobe smirked, girls like her were different than the fan girls he says 'hi' to everyday. Atobe was drifting off into his own thoughts which were so unlike him. Tsubami walked towards him cautiously, placing a hand on his forehead, she tilted her head.

"Neh, Atobe you aren't sick are you?" She asked as she lifted her hand away from his forehead. Atobe's vision blurred for a second before everything was stable.

"No. I am not sick at all." Atobe said, "Ore-sama will never get sick...And Periwinkle it is."

Tsubami smiled, "Arigatou Atobe." She said with a bow.

Atobe looked at her, a hand placed on his chin. "Why did you choose Periwinkle though?"

"Hm?" She asked looking at him, "Well, I thought of flowers. I know some people who loves to garden."

Tsubami watched Atobe take out a phone and started dialing numbers. In a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. A man stood there, holding a tennis bag and a Periwinkle racket in one hand. She blinked, now she knew what personal made was.

"T-Thank you..." She stuttered out, a blush appearing on her face as Atobe placed the tennis equipments in her hand.

"Of course! Now." Atobe said, "Let's go!"

She was surprised and froze in spot. She was about to follow Atobe who was already walking away but two maids came and blocked her way.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience Tsubami-sama, but Atobe-sama would like you to have the proper tennis outfit." They said. Tsubami was pushed into a changing closet and the two maids rushed in and out with different clothes in hand.

Tsubami was getting annoyed by every second, she usually never got angry but this... "I can get dress by myself!" She shouted pushing the two maids out the door and were shocked, their face paled. Tsubami came out with a sigh. She was wearing a pair of shorts, tennis shoes, a normal t-shirt and she stared at the maids. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get mad..."

"N-No." One said, "We are sorry for our behavior Tsubami-sama."

She shook her head, "It's Atobe's so...it's not your fault." She said with a small smile, "Neh, by any chance...do you have any wrist bands?"

* * *

Tsubami now walked silently all dressed in a formal tennis attire. She felt a bit lost at first; there were just so many doors and the hallways were huge! With chandeliers and all it's fancy paintings. She stuck her head out of one of the window and saw a tennis court near there. She looked around until she found an elevator, she pressed the button 'floor' and smiled as it opened with a 'ding'.

"Ano...do you know where the tennis courts are?" She asked politely towards a maid with a strict expression. Her hair was in a bun, tied with a ribbon and she wore glasses that glinted in the sun.

The maid nodded, "Of course. You are Atobe-sama's guest. I shall lead you to the way. But I am sorry for it shall be quite a walk."

Tsubami shook her head, "Ah...it's okay. I'm just happy that you are willing to lead me. Thank you." She walked through the endless corridors until they reached a door. The maid opened it, her head bowed down to Tsubami and motioned her hand to the outside.

"Here is the courts. I shall get back to my work now."

"Thank you." Tsubami whispered as she walked out the door. Looking around, she kept on walking and was surprised to see a few courts there with fences. It looked almost like a professional tennis court (But of course~ It's Atobe...)

"Ahn~" Atobe said as he turned around from where he sat. He was wearing his Hyotei tennis uniform and was currently sitting under a chair and drinking non-alcoholic alcohol with a umbrella by his side to block the sunlight. "I see you seem to be in the right attire now. Let's play."

"Eh?" Tsubami thought, she didn't want to admit it but she wasn't really confident in her strength right that second. She, someone who hadn't touched a racket for one who year was now standing on Atobe's court and was gripping her brand new racket. She walked towards the net, her racket upside down on the ground. "Smooth or Rough?" She asked.

"Hm? Rough." Atobe said smirking. The racket landed on Rough but Atobe didn't seem to want to serve, "You should be proud. That Ore-sama am using his precious time to play a game with you. Be awed by my prowess!" He shouted with a snap of his finger and flipping his hair. Tsubami heard a dog barking and turned to see a guy petting it. "Hm? That's Kabaji and Ore-sama's dog, Beat." He said proudly.

A butler stood on top, sitting in the referee chair with a blank look. "Wakoto Tsubami-Atobe Keigo-sama. Wakoto to serve."

She nodded, "I see..." She muttered as she gripped the tennis ball in her hand. Bending her knees, everything seemed to be in slow motion. She threw the ball up and swung the racket over her head. Being on the court was really comfortable. The feeling of gripping a racket, the excitement of your opponent's next move; She missed them all. When going on the courts she changed, her concentration sky rocketed and she didn't talk. Her face was stern much like Tezuka's or Sanada's.

**_Pok! Pok! Pok!_**

The severe she had made was a normal one. The first one to take the point would be ahead. Atobe seemed to have an amused look on and didn't even look like he used his insight and wasn't even serious at all. "Please do not go easy on me." Tsubami said, her voice dripping with venom.

Atobe's eyes widened, he was taken back. Who would know that she knew how to threaten people. "I'm surprised you could tell I went easy on you." He stated. He quickly caught up to the ball that Tsubami had hit it to the right corner. As slammed his racket and it passed by her quickly. She felt a blast of wind on her side and stared at the ball which was not stuck on the fence.

She served again and quickly cracked her neck. Watching out for the ball, she accidentally tripped but hit it anyway, making a lob. Atobe smirked and made a smash.

"0-30" The referee/butler announced.

"A new tactic?" She muttered to herself in question. As soon as she swung the racket over her head with a loud 'Thwack', she ran towards the net.

"Hm? Serve-and-Volley?" Atobe muttered, he returned the ball and started running towards the net. He placed a hand on his face and used one of his moves. **World of Ice (Kōri no Sekai, 氷の世界)**

Atobe looked to see that Tsubami had already backed away to the baseline. She made a lob and he smirked as he jumped and smashed it down. Tsubami smiled, she looked at the ground and as soon as it touched it, she returned it between Atobe's leg as he landed on the ground.

"15-30"

* * *

The game went on and it was about to continue until both heard a loud crashing sound. Tsubami who was now looking at another direction, hit the ball back and it aimed right at Atobe's head. He just stood there with dull eyes. She was starting to panic, "E-Eh...A-Ano...Sorry. A-Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." He said turning back to normal. "Ore-sama will not pass out over such a small tap. Nah, Kabaji?"

"Usu." He said kneeling down and playing with beat.

"S-Sorry about that." Tsubami stuttered as she took a bottle of water from the butler and thanked him. She gently placed her racket away and started walking towards where she heard the crash. "We should go check it out. I wonder if anyone is injured, I hope not.."

The two walked quietly with Kabaji walking behind Atobe. She turned for a second and her face cracked a smile. Even though the two may look like a dictator and a servant, they actually seemed to be really close friends. As they got into the corridor, they saw a bookshelf on the ground. A few maids were on the side, sweeping the ground and some were placing the books back with frantic looks.

"Oi. What happened here?" Atobe asked in his high and mighty-tone.

"G-Gomenasai Atobe-sama!" They cried, "We tried to sweep the top b-"

"Ha...You ruined my game." Atobe said sternly. Tsubami wanted to stop him in case was going to punish anyone but what he said surprised everyone, "Just clean this mess up." He ordered before walking away. She blinked and bowed to the maids who were shocked before turning back to where Atobe was going. The maids just blinked at their master...how would they say it? He was more ...nice?

Tsubami sighed she could tell that Atobe Keigo was another Junior High (middle school) tennis monster just like Seigaku and Rikkaidai...She sighed; Tennis was now a new hip thing or something? She wondered how all these strange people even got towards tennis...Gah! Now she sounded so rude. She clasped her hands together and looked up at the ceiling saying sorry to the thin air.

"Oi."

She was still muttering to herself and squeaked in surprise as Atobe's face was inches away from hers. She walked a few paces backwards and fell on the floor with a 'thud'. Tsubami groaned with a frown. "Pay attention." Atobe said smirking as he held out a hand.

She sighed and nodded, reaching out for the hand, "Thank you." She said before placing her tennis bag securely on her shoulder again. "I think I should be leaving now. I'm sorry for waiting your time."

"Iya." Atobe said, "Today was...interesting." He said with a cocky smile.

The two nodded at each other and sat in the limousine. As Tsubami got out of the limo, she bowed towards Atobe. "Arigatou for the equipment and the game."

"Hm...You're welcome anytime." He said before she started blinking and frowning her brows in confusion. "I see...You don't get it, but you are unique..." He muttered, "I'll talk to you next time. And I'll show you around more." He stated before the window went up and the limo left. Tsubami jumped as she heard her phone buzz; she flipped it open and was surprised of the text.

_Oi. See you later at the U-17. Atobe's Cooperation will never let down._

_~Atobe Keigo_

Tsubami didn't panic or anything like that. She simply closed her phone and sighed, muttering a single word that would be a total insult to someone as high as Atobe. "**Stalker**."

* * *

**1. In anime, but in manga, it is blue eyes and light brown hair. Don't know why though...but I like the anime version of Atobe better so I'll be using his appearance rather than the manga one**.

** 2. Ore-sama is basically 'I' but in an arrogant way. 'Ore' means 'I' but adding the -sama honorific makes it arrogant. I think I'm sticking to 'I' rather than Ore-sama since it'll sound like he's talking in a third point of view and I don't want to write like that, but even so, there are certain parts where I may use Ore-sama. Sorry to confuse you but the main point is that both means 'I'... Sorry for long notice!  
**

**Gah! I'm so bad at describing the tennis match...though I hope you enjoyed it :) She is not going to be a player for the U-17. But please read and find out.  
**

_Thank you everyone for reading! I may try to update again on the weekend and if not, by Monday. I'm busy with a project for school and I always have quizzes and tests so sorry for inconvenience!  
_

_~Yuka _

_P.S: Please review, favorite or follow! But besides that, Have a great day!_**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prince of tennis (**テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama**)**

Thank you for the lovely reviews! They really help me understand what mistakes I had written., **The Inquire**, **a fan (Guest)**, **joycecute25,** **neko1234 (Guest)**

Thank you so much for the follow!~** Shattermirror**

**From: a fan (Guest) **  
**-**

**a fan:this story is amazing! I'm hooked! awesome job!**

~Reply: Thank you! I'm so glad I caught your interest :)

**From: joycecute25**

**this is so fun to read D does atobe know that she is in high school? pls.**  
**update soon D**

~Reply: Oh yes of course. Aoi-san had told Atobe about Tsubami though if it is confusing, I'll take a note on that and try to add it to the story or edit the chapter before.

**From: neko1234 (Guest)**

**neko1234:ne yuka Chan it was a nice chapter. how did atobe know about her and**  
**the u17**

~Reply: Thank you for the review neko-chan :) and From Atobe's tracking team!(Will be near the end of chapter) Though I shall add that into this chapter so it would become less confusing :)

**The Inquire**

**Yup. Totally a stalker. (NOTE: The following scenario only works if one had seen Atobe 'coincidentally' wherever they went)**  
** I feel like Atobe would be like, "Stalk? Ore-sama does not stalk. Ore-sama simply watches from a distance."**  
** And I would say, "Yeah. Atobe doesn't stalk. He just follows you around or has others following you."**  
** In which Atobe would reply, "I do not stalk. I simply... happened to be going down the same street as you, stopping at the same supermarket as you, and coincidentally passing by you at the store."**  
** I would reply, "Yeah. TOTALLY not stalking. Just happening to be there COINCIDENTALLY."**

** Also, we finally got to see Tsubami's tennis! I wonder if she has any special moves... Hmmm...**  
** Update soon! :D**  
** -TI**

~Reply: Thank you and yes that is true. I think that type of event is perfect but I never thought of that so...Good Job! :)

_**Oh! So sorry for not updating on the weekends. I tried to but I couldn't. But because Monday was the final day like I said last time so...Please enjoy chapter er 8! And Sorry for the late update, I was doing my homework and finally finished. :)  
**_

_**'...' Thoughts**_

_**"..." Speaking**_

* * *

After receiving her tennis equipments from Atobe, she started to practice tennis bit by bit behind her backyard. There was a tennis court where she used to play, the ground was a bit grassy and lumpy from the dirt but it helped her keep her balance and strengthen her stamina. Tsubami tried to keep her grades up by rushing home and doing all her homework and go practice tennis. Besides that, she was really cautious when going outside. When last receiving Atobe's text, she was really suspicious. It was like he knew everything about her...It's not like Atobe had a tracking team right?

Tsubami sighed as she slumpped on her desk. Tomorrow was the day she was going to go the U-17 camp. She remembered the last time she went, she was definitely jumpy and happy and actually angered some other high schools...She didn't want to think about it.

"Ah, Tsubami!" Aya shouted as she rushed into the classroom, "there you are! It's time for lunch and you haven't even moved once." She said sighing.

Tsubami angled her head to the side, "Hm..."

Aya tapped her foot, she dragged Tsubami out of the seat. "Let's go buy some Yakisoba bread okay?"

"Hai..."

The canteen was crowded as always and both girls were trying their best to enter the crowd but they were pushed back. Feeling a small light tap on her shoulder, Tsubami turned to see the face of Izami who was holding three Yakisoba bread.

"Wa...T-Thanks..." Aya said as she took one.

Tsubami nodded with a small smile, "Thank you Izami." She answered. She was about to unwrap it when Izami placed a hand on top of hers.

"How about we all go to the rooftop to eat?"

"That's a great idea!" Aya said, "Let's go then before someone takes the spot!"

* * *

The three reached the quite rooftop in minutes. There were a few people eating there but it was really quite.

"The quietness is nice." Tsubami said as she sat on the ground, her feet laying straight. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite out of it. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Aya nodded, "Yakisoba bread is really good."

Izami was standing, as looking at the wide city. One hand on his chin and the other one holding the sandwich. The sun shined brightly and birds chirped. Some other girls slowly walked up to Izami looking nervous. "Ano...D-Do you want to eat with us?" They asked.

He shook his head, "Sorry. But I'm already eating with ...Aya-chan here." He said as he pulled her right next to him. Tsubami smiled and stood up, sweeping the dust of her skirt.

"I'll give you guys some alone time then." She said before going down the stairs; she's not completely oblivious to love...okay maybe she is but she was trying to be helpful for her friend. Aya was bright as a tomato and Izami looked taken aback. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Tsubami didn't know what to do actually. But she was happy that she did something good for Aya's and Izami's future relationship. She nodded to herself happily before realizing something she forgot. She walked quickly towards her classroom and as soon as she got to her desk, she started rummaging through her bag. She smiled as she took out a envelope. As she started walking towards the office, some people came up to her with a questioning look.

"Neh, What is that senpai?" A girl stated.

"Sorry to bother you." Another said with a frown.

Tsubami lifted the envelope, "Oh this? It's just a notice for the principle for why I would be absent for a while."

"Eh!? Tsubami- Senpai is going to be absent?!" A guy on the side shouted loudly as he heard their conversation on the side.

"Oi!" Another girl shouted hitting the guy on the head, "Don't be so loud idiot!"

Tsubami looked around at everyone who was staring at her, before she knew it, her body started moving on it's own. She raced to the office and gasped for air as she closed the door with a bang. The principle lifted his head and looked at her.

"What might be the problem?" He asked, his hands placed together into a fist.

"Oh...Erm..." She didn't feel like saying it suddenly so she placed the letter on his desk. "It's...An absent note for a month or two."

The principle raised an eyebrow and opened it. He nodded his head and broke into a smile. "Of course! I never knew you were interested in sports." He said enthusiastically, "There won't be a problem. All you have to do when you get back is to get some notes from the teachers and you can take extra classes to catch up if you want." He explained.

"But-"

"No buts." He said, "Tennis is fun isn't it? I played it before. Don't worry about anything. You may now go, Tsubami-san."

Tsubami blinked as she was in front of the closed door. She was shocked and frozen in place. She couldn't believe how easy it was and most of all, her principle was that happy. She always noted that he looked a bit stressed and seemed like the grouchy type so his personality change was really...surprising.

"Hey! Is it true?!" Some guys who looked like third years shouted as they ran towards Tsubami who tilted her head. "Are you really leaving?! Tsubami-chan? Er...That is if I can call you that..." One said nervously.

She nodded, "Yes and Well. It's not like I mind really..." Her voice trailed off as her brain wondered off to who knows where.

One started hugging her like a stuff animal, "You can't leave though! You really helped with tutoring me last time! I actually passed the test too..."

Tsubami just nodded, to be truth-full she didn't even know any of these people. The only people she could probably know and bothered to actually remember were Aya, Izami, the libarian, her parents (of course) and most of the middle school tennis players.

Aya came as she pried the senior off Tsubami with a scowl. "Don't just hug her like that!" She shouted. "Let's go Tsu-chan." She said tugging the girl's arm.

Tsubami followed quietly, she was wondering why her best friend was angry; she didn't do something did she? She was shocked to see that Aya was crying as she turned around. "A-Ano...A-Aya..-"

"Mou! Tsu-ba-mi! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!" She shouted, "Where are you going anyway!? Now we can't hangout on your birthday! Plus...I thought of having a sleepover..." She muttered more and more.

Tsubami grasped her friend's hand and sighed, "I'm sorry Aya...It was my decision and I should've told you before..." She frowned, "I'm going to the U-17 camp for tennis and-"

Aya gleamed with a bright smile, it was like she had just recovered from her depression. "I can't believe it! Tsubami is back to her original self!" She shouted as she hugged her friend, "I was thinking when you were going to go back to tennis! Plus the U-17! It's huge news! I bet Yamato will be there too!"

Tsubami blushed at her friend's comment. She hadn't seen Yamato for a while but they actually chatted some time now and then but it was only every few months or so. It wasn't like they were close or anything...plus she isn't a player... "I'm not going to be a player though..."

Aya nodded furiously, "That's great!"

"Eh?"

"I mean what happen if you lose?! You're going to have to go the mountain again right? From what you had told me before it seemed really terrifying and you had a lot of bruises too when you came back! Your uniform was dirty and ripped and your hair was really messy! It was all dry and oily, you even got a tan! You looked like a cave-woman..." Aya started her rambling and Tsubmai just laughed sheepishly. She was happy that Aya wasn't mad and seemed to actually forgive her.

"Thank you Aya." She said even though her friend didn't exactly hear it from all the rambling. Looking at the time, the bell rang and signaled every student to go back to their class. Tsubami dragged Aya towards their next class and apologized to the teacher for being late. Everyone looked at the two, but mostly Tsubami who just averted her eyes to the ground.

* * *

After school, many people from first - third years were looking at Tsubami with saddened eyes. She gave a confused look, she didn't know what was wrong with everyone, all she did was give an absent letter to the principle telling him that she was going to be gone for a while. . She saw a girl nearby and tapped her on her shoulder, "Excuse me, Erm...Everyone seems down. Do you know why?"

The girl turned and her eyes widened, "Tsubami-senpai! Sorry...It's just...everyone is sad for your leave. My friends really look up to you. They said you were the idol of the school. The girl who helped others, popular with both teachers and students, the straight A student." The list continued on a bit. Tsubami was now definitely confused. Yes she was a straight A student, yes she was nice to teachers and students and yes she helped others a lot but what she didn't get was how she could have become 'popular'. She wasn't even that energetic when in her first year and always the quiet one...

Tsubami started to walk away muttering over and over, "How am I popular?"

The student council president walked towards Tsubami after overhearing her muttering. She smiled, she looked pretty mature for a third year middle school. It reminded Tsubami of Tezuka. "Tsubami." She said smiling, "I think I can answer that question for you. That is if you want to know the answer to it."

"Really?" Tsubami said, "That would be nice. I'm so confused about all this." She admitted seriously.

"Well. Of course you're popular. Though you might not have noticed. Your reputation for your tutoring was like 100% magic to some since they actually started to pass that subject after your help." The student council president explained, "Everyone secretly looked up to you but since you were really quiet, no one wanted to bother you."

Tsubami nodded slowly. Her brain was malfunctioning slowly. She was running around and around in circles. She read manga before and the girls who were popular in those books were **_never_** like her, unless they were like quiet beauties but she isn't pretty or anything. "T-Thank you." Tsubami said before rushing off towards the gate of the school. She shook her head left and right and patted her cheek to get all her distracted thoughts out. 'It's okay...' She thought to herself over and over again as she ran to the street tennis park. She started taking out her racket and got out a ball. She was surprised to hear someone shout 'W-Spin Shot!'

Tsubami looked around to see a boy practicing his tennis. Looking at his uniform, it said St. Rudolph. 'Hm? Wonder what type of school that is...' "That's a nice move." Tsubami said suddenly as she approached the boy.

He looked a bit nervous and embarrassed, "Ah, Thanks."

She nodded. It looked like a really powerful move but there were some holes in it so that meant if anyone figured one of it's holes, they could dominate it. As she looked at the younger boy in front of her, he looked really familiar... "Hm...You look really familiar..." She muttered.

"Huh? Oh. You probably know Aniki then..." He said with annoyance. Tsubami only looked at him with a even more perplexed look. The boy sighed, "Fuji Syusuke...I'm his younger brother, Fuji Yuuta."

"Oh! Fuji had a brother? I guess I know why I never met you before." She said smiling. She would have been already in high school by the time Yuuta was going to be there.

He only nodded at Tsubami awkwardly, "Nice to meet you too.."

Tsubami smiled, "Well...I guess you get teased a lot." She sighed, "Plus you're under his shadow...Must be tough."

Yuuta nodded quickly with a grin, 'She understands!' He thought to himself.

"Oh." Tsubmai said suddenly, "You are taller than him so that's an achievement right?"

Yuuta gave a blank, "I see...I never really thought about that. Though Aniki is better at tennis than I am. Um Thanks..."

"Ah sorry. Name is Wakoto Tsubami." She answered with a short bow.

"Oh, Thanks Wako-"

"No."

"eh?"

"Please don't call me by my family name. I would like to be called by my first name if it's not much of a bother." Tsubami said with a smile. "Erm." She said as she stared at her own racket, "Can I play a short game with you?"

"Ah, okay then." Yuuta said "You can serve if you want to."

"Hai." Tsubami said as she stretched her arm and got to the baseline. What no one noticed yet was that she was still wearing her uniform which was with a blouse and skirt... though her jacket was tied around her waist. She bounced the ball a few times and threw it up in an instant, she smacked it with her racket, a huge POK was heard as she hit it. The ball passed right by Yuuta and she smiled, "Yes! I got a service ace." She said, happy that her tennis has gotten a bit better since her game with Atobe.

They soon started rallying and Tsubami won a game. It was time for Yuuta to serve and Tsubami just returned the ball back in time. Yuuta was already in his twist spin form. As the ball neared him, he hit hit it saying, 'W-Spin shot!'. It passed Tsubami and she gave a satisfied smile. Yuuta won that game. It was 1-1.

Tsubami bounced the ball a few times and clutched it. She threw it up a bit in the air but not all the way and quickly hit it, "(**1.**)Prism twist..." She muttered to herself. As the started moving towards Yuuta, it suddenly turned really bright and he squinted his eyes. Multiple balls were around and he tried to wave his racket around but the tennis ball quickly landed on his left. Yuuta stood there blinking for a few seconds before grinning.

They were about to continue but they both heard a voice. "Yuuta! Tsubami-chan!"

Tsubami sighed, her tennis match was being stopped again. She had just started playing tennis again and she never got to play a good game yet. As Yuuta turned and Tsubami looked up, they both saw Fuji smiling at them with a wave. "Aniki!" Yuuta shouted in a surprised tone.

Fuji walked towards them, his foot tapping softly on the concrete, "Saa...What are you two doing?" He asked tilting his head innocently. Yuuta could feel a deadly aura coming from his older brother, he wanted to warn Tsubami but turned to see her gone. Yuuta turned to his brother and was surprised to see Tsubami already there, talking in friendly tone.

"Hello there Fuji." Tsubami greeted kindly, "How did you know Yuuta is here?" She asked.

"Saa...Nee-san did say Yuuta was practicing." Fuji said. He looked towards his younger brother, "Right?"

"Aniki..." Yuuta muttered as he stomped towards Fuji, "You just interfered with the match! And stop worrying about me." He said angrily.

"Saa...If I haven't interfered you might have lost." He said in a teasing tone, "Plus it seems you and Tsubami-chan get along."

Yuuta's face flushed at that comment. Tsubami just nodded, "Yuuta's really nice."

Fuji opened his eyes, "Already on first name basis?"

Tsubami just giggled, "Of course. If I call Yuuta, Fuji like how I call you then it'll be confusing." She said nodding at her own reasoning.

"Saa...So it's nothing serious..." Fuji said in a bit of a happy tone, he grabbed Tsubami's hand in an instant. "Yuuta, you won't mind if I borrow Tsubami-chan, would you?"

Yuuta turned even more redder than before. He averted eye contact to the two and stared out, "O-Of course not." He said crossing his arm, "Well then, See you later Tsubami-san." Yuuta started walking away. As Fuji and Tsubami left, they both could hear the sound of the tennis ball hitting a wall.

* * *

"Mou..." Tsubami muttered, "I was having fun playing a match too." She said sighing.

"Sorry, Tsubami-chan." Fuji said as he patted her head with a smile. Tsubami then blinked, "You're not sick are you?"

"Saa...Why would you say that?"

"Because you drank Inui's juice last time." Tsubami said, squeezing her eyes shut as she remembered the odd-colored drink that was bubbling.

Fuji smled, "Thank you for worring about me. You'll become a great bride."He said slowly as he opened his eyes.

Tsubami blushed, "Mou..F-Fuji. Stop teasing me already."

"Saa...Why don't you call me like you used to? What was it again? Hm... '_Syu-chan_' was it?"

Tsubmai twitched at the familiar name. She thought most people would have forgotten about those nicknames. "Hmp. Sorry Fuji, but I won't call you that ever again." She watched as Fuji opened his eyes. It was like a movie, just starting. He looked a bit down. She started feeling guilty all of a sudden; no matter how short or a bit childish she may be, she couldn't forgive herself from making a kouhai sad like that. She placed a hand on his head, "Sorry. How about I treat you?"

Fuji was now wearing a smile, "Really then? I think I'll forgive you Tsubami-chan. But I'm still hoping you can call me like before." He said.

Tsubami sighed, "Hai, Hai. Let's go then okay? I have to go home soon before it gets too dark." she said smiling.

Fuji nodded and started walking along side with her, as Tsubami walked faster, Fuji's pace faltered as he watched her back; A tennis bag slung on her shoulder. He smiled. Fuji was happy she decided to play tennis again, but why now?

"Fuji. Walk faster." Tsubami said as she noticed the tensai gone from her side, "I don't want to leave you behind."

Fuji just smirked a bit and silently followed behind. They soon reached a ramen shop; the building was an old style with wooden sliding doors. As they walked in, they were seated in a nearby table. They got their menus and Tsubami scanned through it wondering if she should choose beef or chicken. She decided to ask Fuji if she could help her choose. "Ano..Fuji. Which one should I choose? The chicken or the beef?" After saying it, she finally realized she should have not asked, she always knew that Fuji had a ...unique taste in food.

"Saa...I recommend the wasabi ramen. It tastes better." Fuji said smiling until he saw Tsubami's face faliter, "But I think you should choose the beef for more protein."

Tsubami was surprised at his reply. She then smiled brightly, "Thank you. Beef it is then and Wasabi for you right?" She asked as a waitress came taking the orders. As both of their orders came, they both smiled as they could already smell the ramen from a few feet away. The waitress soon placed it in front of them and bowed but not before turning to Fuji with a wink. Tsubami looked frozen for a minute and slowly looked at Fuji who was already eating, 'He probably didn't see.'

Tsubami got flinched as she burnt her tongue again. Fuji had an amused face, "Saa...You should let it cool for a minute or two Tsubami-chan." He said which earned him a pout from the girl. Fuji helped her order a glass of water. The same waitress from before came, she was walking normally with the glass of water and in a few seconds flat, Tsubami could feel her shaking from the cold. What might have happened? Simple. The waitress came walking and **accidentally** tripped and spilled the water all on Tsubami.

"I'm so sorry!" The waitress shouted; Tsubami though, could tell it was fake. She wanted to punch the girl in the face for doing it on purpose and she sighed to herself on such a cliche attempt. Reading manga was always a hobby to do when she was bored and she remembered that these things happened even in anime too.

Tsubami forced a smile, "No. It's okay. I'll just go clean up." She said as she stood up.

Fuji just watched silently. He wanted to say something but he didn't try to after looking at his senpai's forced smile. The waitress turned to Fuji with a frown, "Ah, sorry. It was just a mistake." She said pouting her lips out. She moved but quickly slipped. She tried to get up 'but couldn't'. Her true intentions may never be found out but she was hiding a smirk.

Fuji's expression never faltered one bit as he held out his hand. "Saa...Are you okay?"

The waitress's smirk turned to a frown, "Neh, do you want to hang out with me after?" She asked in a childish tone.

Fuji did nothing but shake his head 'no', "No thank you miss."

"Oh ~ Can I get your name boy?"

His closed eye smile was still the same but he looked a bit annoyed, "Fuji Syusuke miss... and please go back to your shift before you get fired."

The waitress sighed but decided to ignore whatever he had just said and smiled, "I'll see you later when you're done eating~ I'll wait outside."

* * *

Tsubami sighed as she got wads of paper towels to clean up her uniform shirt and skirt. She sighed in relief as it was mostly on her jacket, she wouldn't want to catch a cold right before the camp. She looked into the mirror and saw a simple girl staring back. _Herself_.

She pushed the door open and walked towards the table. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, her tennis bag was slung on the chair...But Fuji looked a bit angry and highly annoyed, his aura wasn't like the usual calm self. "Fuji? Are you okay?" He didn't listen at all. She sighed, it's not like she's going to use the nickname forever, it's just a one time say. "Syu-chan. Are you okay?" She asked, the nickname rolled of her tongue naturally and it felt nice to say it again but she already promised herself to not say such childish things.

Fuji looked at her with a smile, "No nothing and you did call me like before again."

"It's only so you would pay attention..." She said as she took a seat, "Let's finish eating before it gets too late." She said with a smile. Fuji just nodded calmly and ate without saying anything else. Tsubami paid and smiled saying that it was her treat. The two walked out and passed by a familiar girl. The waitress from before; Fuji was actually quite surprised to see her waiting out there like she said.

"Saa...Let's hurry off shall we?" Fuji asked as he held on to Tsubami's hand gently.

The waitress just ran to Fuji as she saw him; like a vulture targeting a prey. "Oh~ Syusuke!" She shouted as she waved her arm left and right, the bracelet on her wrist clanged.

Tsubami titled her head, did Fuji actually know the waitress by any chance?

"Who are you?" Fuji asked in an innocent tone.

"Hah? You don't even remember someone who had just waiter your table a few minutes ago?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Tsubami decided to cut in, "Um, sorry Miss, but we have to head home. It's getting dark."

"Mou~" The girl said sounding like she was drunk, "It's heading dark and you have to go home? So childish. Neh Syusuke, let's go already." She said tugging Fuji's just started walking away, dragging the second year high school. The waitress girl was standing on the side with a pout, feeling deserted. "Hmp! Stupid brats."

After so much dragging, Fuji and Tsubami finally made it to a neighborhood. Tsubami looked around, it seemed her house was just probably a street or two away. "Oh, goodnight then Fuji." She said before walking away.

"Wait Tsubami-chan." He said, "Can I see your tennis bag for a second?" Tsubami just nodded slowly and took off her bag and handed it to him who opened it and took the racket out. "Saa...Did you happen to go buy the same brand as Atobe's?" He asked. Tsubami just froze in the spot; she started reaching out for her equipment but she started sneezing. "Are you okay?" Fuji asked as he looked at a red faced Tsubami.

"Hai...don't worry about me. Goodnight." She said before grabbing her stuff out of his hand and walking off without a second thought. As she walked she could hear a faint click of the door. As Tsubami arrived home, she felt really dizzy.

Aoi looked at her daughter in worry, "Tsubami-chan! Are you okay? You didn't catch a cold did you?" She asked.

Tsubami only shrugged and laid herself on the coach, "Neh, okkasan..."

"Hai?"

Tsubami had remembered her first thought of the morning, "How did Atobe know my number? And how I'm going to the U-17 camp?" She asked faintly.

Aoi just giggled, "Well it seems he's fond of you for sure."

"Eh?"

"Atobe's cooperation of course have a Tracking team. They could track anyone down in minutes and have all their basic info too." Aoi explained, "I had only told him 'my daughter is in need of tennis equipments, can you help? And she's in her second year of senior high.'" Aoi quoted, her finger pointed straight up.

Tsubami just chuckled and lost conscious like that.

* * *

_**Many thanks to all my fellow readers!**_

_**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! I explained some of Atobe's mishaps that I haven't written in the previous chapter and this chapter is a Fuji-ish based. I really hope there was no confusions but if there are, please just ask; I don't bite :)  
**_

_**Please review, favorite or follow (Though it is your choice but if you do decide to do it, I really appreciate it ****:) )**_

_**P.S: Did you think that the waitress was okay? I tried to add a tiny bit of drama into it :3**_

_~Yuka_


	9. Chapter 9

**Prince of tennis (**テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama**)**

...

_So sorry for the late update. I was really busy :(... Also, I really enjoy reading all your reviews! I adore every single one of my readers so thank you ! :)_

_Anyway~ Here is Chapter 9! Please enjoy reading ._

Hi thank you for the favorite! . **Linnea Farhen and Chinatsu-eternalfanficlove, FFLover 4ever  
**

Thank you for the follow!** FFLover 4ever, .Uchiha**

**Thanks for the reviews~ It really helped! ****neko1234 (Guest), ****joycecute25**, **Killer Karebear (Guest, The Inquirer  
**

**From: joycecute25**

Fuji is so funny for getting jealous over his brother, i hope i see tezuka be  
jealous too D

Reply~

**From: Killer Karebear (Guest) **  
**-**

**Killer Karebear:The waitress seemed like a ho. haha. I wonder...did she know**  
**he was in middle school? Owell. Sooooooo im confused...is this suppose to be a**  
**Fuji, abote, or tezuka story. I think Fuji would be perfect! I cant wait to**  
**see what happens at the U-17 camp. Im so hooked on this story, Cant wait till**  
**you up date again so please update soon!**

Reply: Gah! I deeply apologize for the confusion :(( (To answer you confusion please keep on reading till you see the notice) And for the waitress, she doesn't know him but you know Fuji and his looks, he's like a prince ^^.

**From: neko1234 (Guest) **  
**-**

**neko1234:nice chapter as always. Atobe has a freaking tracking team!y didn't**  
**tsubami freak was so funny:) thanx**

Reply~ Thank you so much for the follow! I hope I made it funny :) To tell you the truth, I'm not good at writing funny moments but I know how to make it random ^^

From: The Inquirer

Haha. Tsubami's getting teased because of Yamato! :) Is this foreshadowing? :P  
Nice chapter! I thought the waitress was fine. I kinda felt bad for Tsubami at  
the end (I think the sneeze foreshadows a cold/fever), meaning it's all the  
waitress's fault! Dun dun dun...  
And she's not going to U-17 as a player? Meaning she's a coach?  
I wonder if she'll know any of the other high schoolers... (Like Tokugawa,  
Oni, Irie, Ryoga, Byoudin, Tanegashima... Sorry for any spelling errors, I'm  
doing this off the top of my head...)  
Update soon!  
-TI

Reply: Thank you for the update and you don't seem to spell anything wrong ^^ Your questions for U-17 with everyone else shall be answered soon

**From: LeoniaOtaku **

**Great story! Want see the next! :D**

~Reply: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! It all belongs to Takeshi Konomi !

**Notice: This story is going to be an Oc-centric, which means Oc x anyone :3 . Why am I doing this? Because at the end, I would be writing many different character endings of Tsubami x Seigaku to Shitenhouji and so. Maybe even some high school tennis players. I am soooo sorry for the confusion! . Please forgive me .**

_P.s: Here are some details of the U-17. _

_1. Tezuka will not be leaving to Germany like he would in anime/manga._

_2. Everyone will be there though some schools will be a little ooc but I'll try my best._

_Any other details, I will tell you when it appears. :)_

* * *

"Nya! Today is the day!" Eiji shouted excitedly, his tennis bag on his shoulder. He was currently sitting in the bus with his doubles partner of the Golden Pair, Oishi. Fuji smiled as he sat down next to Kawamura and started having a light chat with the power house. Kaidoh sat in a seat next to Inui who looked like he was writing in new ingredients. Ryuzaki-sensei was tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"Saa...Momo and Echizen are late again, neh Tezuka?" Fuji asked gently.

Tezuka only nodded; his arms crossed around his chest. He leaned against the glass window and looked out to see two running figures. One with a toast in it's mouth and another one with an annoyed look. "We made it Echizen!" Momo shouted as he climbed onto the bus with Ryoma behind him.

"O'Chibi! Momo! You made it!" Eiji shouted loudly as he stood up and placed his head on the chair head in front of him; his arm waving above his head.

"Oi Obabaa!" Momo shouted earning a scowl from Ryuzaki-sensei, "See you later!" Momo said with a grin. Ryuzaki-sensei wore a stern expression but noticing her team's laughter, she calmed herself; a smile spreading across her face.

"Watch out for everyone, Tezuka." Ryuzaki-sensei said as she waved her hand and the door to the bus closed. The engine started and the driver drove them away.

Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head with a sigh. She noticed that someone who should have came haven't came yet and she may miss her chance for the U-17. She must have been in traffic or she's trying to go to the camp using a different transportation to make it a surprise. Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled to herself, knowing her she couldn't have overslept ...right?

"Oba-san..." Sakuno said looking at her laughing grandmother, "Ano...Are you okay?" She asked with a worried face.

"Ah," Ryuzaki-sensei said in a hearty tone, "Don't worry Sakuno. I'm fine."

Sakuno nodded slowly and watched the figure walk away; Tomoka ran towards Sakuno with a distressed look. "Is it true that Ryoma-sama just left?!" She shouted. Sakuno who was taken aback at first just nodded and watched her friend collapse on the ground.

"A-Ano...R-Ryoma-kun will be back..." Sakuno said with a weak smile. She missed the boy already.

Tomoka stood up quickly and smiled at her friend, "You're right Sakuno!" She boomed with a grin, "Let's hurry to class! It may be boring without Ryoma-sama but let's go anyway!"

* * *

Tsubami woke up quietly. She felt actually pretty good. She sat up and stretched. Looking around, she didn't see anything at all. It was quiet. Nothing was wrong. She sighed and plopped her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. It was so comfy in her blankets and she snuggled closer to her blanket. She felt like she forgot something...something important...but she couldn't grab it at all.**  
**

She heard loud footsteps and she slowly slumped down into her bed. Before Tsubami could place the covers over her head, her door was opened with a loud bang and both her parents stood there with an worried face.

"Tsubami!" Both shouted, her father crossed his arms while her mother had placed her hand on her hips.

"What are you still doing here !?" Aoi shouted at her daughter who just blinked.

Shin sighed, "You're late."

"Late? Late for what? I don't see what I'm-" Tsubami said as her eyes widened, "The camp!" She screamed. She fumbled out of her bed and fell face flat. Her parents looked at her with a sigh before saying they'll make breakfast for her and left the room. Tsubami couldn't believe herself; she was late! But then she smiled to herself. 'Yes. Don't worry. I'm not a player. So it's okay if I'm not there on time.' Tsubami thought trying to reassure herself. She gasped for a breath as she almost suffocated herself for not wearing her uniform properly. She placed her jacket on and grabbed a pair of socks before grabbing her tennis bag and rushing downstairs.

Her stomach growled as she smelled the food in the air. She took a seat quickly and scoffed down all the food in a few minutes before walking to the sink and placing it there. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and ran towards the doorway and quickly tied her tennis shoes. As soon as she opened the door to walk out, she tripped again; the second time in the morning.

"Tsubami! Be careful!" Shin shouted sighing.

"Don't forget your bags!" Aoi shouted as she gave Tsubami a really big bag that was filled with first aid kit and other needed things like her stuffed cat, some gifts from her classmates and a huge bag full of letters her mother had received that morning. "I have to read them all later..." She muttered. As Tsubami walked slowly, she took out a crumbled sheet of paper.

_Dear Wakoto Tsubami,_

_You have received an invitation for the U-17 camp. You can play or help out if you would like. Since you're coming and you would be the only girl, I will pay you weekly. Think of it like a part time job. If you are coming, please come next week.  
_

_Kurobe Yukio_

Tsubami sighed at the letter. It was so...simple. But she guess Kurobe was that type of person. He did almost look like a diva with that hairstyle. She giggled to herself and tried to calm down with a hand over her mouth. She then let out a sigh as she stuffed the letter back in her bag, 'I'm going to get paid...' She thought to herself over and over again.

Suddenly, two hands from behind grabbed her shoulder.

"Ahn~ Where do you think you're going?" Atobe's voice said. "You're probably late no?"

Tsubami stepped on his foot, mcuh to his surprise and took a few pace front. She turned and said in a sleepy voice, "I'm am...and how did you you know where I am? I'm not going to get that easily. I'm older than you." She stated.

Atobe smirked and grabbed her hand, not bothering to ask any other questions. Tsubami didn't notice that there were two peoples behind her, Shishido and Yuushi. Shishido scoffed as he glared at the head of Atobe. "Oi!" He shouted as he watched Atobe and Tsubami turn. "Don't drag someone like they're your pet."

"I am doing nothing wrong. I am simply walking quickly to the van." He said in a cocky tone.

Shishido looked away, "Che."

"You can't treat someone like that." Yuushi said pushing his glasses up, "Especially to a girl."

Atobe let go of her hand and continued walking on. Yuushi smiled before giving a nod to Tsubami and followed Atobe. Now it was just Shishido and Tsubami standing there. "Um. Nice to meet you." Tsubami said with a bow, "Sorry for intruding on your ride."

Shishido just gave an awkward smile, "Yeah, whatever, let's just hurry. By the way, I'm Shishido Ryou." He said.

"Wakoto Tsubami." She answered, for the few weeks she could feel herself saying her own name more frequently than ever before, always introducing herself to new people who were...well younger than her. "Please call me Tsubami." She said with a smile.

Shishido placed a hand on his neck and just nodded. The two walked to a van and soon heard a bang.

"Oi! Kabaji! Let me go already! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Jirou (**I am not sure if it is the correct spelling**) shouted loudly, his arms kicking around.

"Kabaji." Atobe stated; with a snap of his finger, Kabaji had placed Jirou on the ground.

* * *

After getting into the van, Atobe had introduced Tsubami to every one of the Hyotei regulars. She was sitting next to Choutaro who was looking a bit nervous.

"It's nice to meet you Tsubami-san." Choutaro said politely.

Tsubami turned away from the window and faced the boy, "It's nice to meet you too Choutaro." She greeted back. There was an eerie silence between them. The van was really quiet and it would seem like their morals were down. Tsubami looked around after hearing a loud snore. She blinked as she saw Jirou sleeping soundly. "Ano..."

"Don't worry Tsubami-san." Choutaro said, "Akutagawa-senpai is always sleeping." He smiled.

"I see...But won't he get sick?" Tsubami asked wondering if it really was true that Jirou would sleep whenever and anywhere.

Gakuto jumped towards the two and grinned, "He won't. Jirou barely gets sick since Atobe would always wake him up before he could."

Tsubami looked at Atobe who was reading a book, one leg over another. He looked a bit stern and was sitting next to his silent best friend, Kabaji. "Is he like a mother hen?" She asked thinking about Jackal and Oishi who would fret over what their teammates did.

"Ahn~? How dare you call me /Ore-sama that." Atobe said as he closed his book. "I only worry about their play." He said as the van stopped in its tracks.

As Tsubami was walking out of the van, she heard a snoring and decided to walk back even though the Hyotei regulars were already walking. She looked to see Jirou sleeping in the seat still. After a minute or two of shaking him by his shoulders, Jirou finally woke up, half-lidded eyes and a sleepy face. "Eh~ Who are you~?" He asked as Tsubami told him who she was and how he was going to be left behind if he kept sleeping. Jirou only nodded and stood up with his tennis bag.

Jirou and Tsubami got off the van and jogged towards the others who were already at the gates. Atobe turned and noticed an awake Jirou. "Hm, I thank you for helping Jirou wake up." He said with a cocky smile.

"Ah, It's no problem." Tsubami said as she waved her hands.

The black tall gates stood there like guards. It soon opened with loud sounds of it moving. They walked in to see a pathway. There were poles of security cameras and many tall tress that made it look like a forest. If you kept looking forward and up, you could see a blue, crystal building; it was the building of the U-17. Tsubami turned to a security camera and waved to it before taking a glimpse of everything.

"Oi! Hurry up or you'll get lost." Gakuto shouted at the curious girl. Tsubami nodded and walked faster to catch up with everyone. She walked next to Hiyoshi who had a dead panned face. As he turned towards her, she smiled; he quickly turned to look forward towards the path road. They were all just in time to hear Kurobe's announcement.

Tsubami watched as all the high schoolers panicking; reaching their hands out for a ball. She watched as the Hyotei regulars and other middle schoolers ran to catch a ball. Tsubami smiled as she saw a ball roll towards her. She picked it up and started walking away. She didn't feel like answering to people like 'Who are you' or 'Why is there a girl here.' Tsubami turned back and froze as she saw Tezuka's and Fuji's eyes staring straight at her. She cast her head down to pretend like she never saw anything and quickly dashed to the monitor room.

* * *

"Tezuka What are you staring at?" Oishi asks looking at the buchou who just said nothing.

Fuji was muttering something and earned a earful from Eiji, "Fujiko-chan! What are you murmuring about?"

"Saa...Nothing really." Fuji said as he smiled calmly and turned his gaze to his younger brother, Yuuta. Fuji walked towards his brother who was talking to Mizuki. "You got invited too Yuuta."

"Of course Aniki!" Yuuta said in a proud tone.

"Hm?" Mizuki sounded as he twirled a lock of his wavy hair with his finger, "If it isn't Fuji Syusuke." Mizuki stated but was flabbergasted at Fuji's action. Fuji was talking happily to Yuuta who was next to Mizuki and acted as if he was never there.

"Saa... Should we go to my team Yuuta?" Fuji suggested.

Yuuta had a grouchy face and sighed, "No thank you Aniki."

"Let's go look around." Mizuki said as he twirled his hair; his face wearing a smirk.

"Ah...Let's go then. See you Aniki." Yuuta said waving and walking away.

All the middle schoolers went to their to look at the food. The walked to a room filled with foods and tables. Three chefs stood on the side with a bow.

"Oishi! Look at all these food, nya!" Eiji shouted happily. He turned to the chef, "Can we eat all of this?"

The chefs bowed, "Of course. You can eat whatever you want and how much you want."

"Yatta!" Eiji shouted as he glomped Oishi. Shinji and Ryoma greeted each other with a look and went to eat their food. Momo took his chopstick and was about to grab the last salmon sushi but another chopstick reached it too.

"Oi! It's mine!" Momo shouted as he turned to see Kamio who glared back at him. In seconds flat, Kamio grabbed the sushi and popped it into his mouth.

"It's mine. I got it first." He said.

"Why you...!"

"Momo." Inui said suddenly, "Calm down." He said as he held a bottle of a blue liquid. "Would you like to drink this?"

"Gah! Inui-senpai!" Momo shouted in surprise, "No thanks."

Inui only nodded with a small sigh and went back to his seat. He sipped the drink with no problem and wrote some notes in his recipe notebook to 'update' the taste.

"Koshimae!" Kintaro shouted as he ran to Ryoma who was drinking Ponta quietly. "Let's play!"

Ryoma sighed and was about to speak but Shiraishi cut in. "Kin-chan. You heard them. We can't play without permission." He said.

"But!"

"I'll take out my poison arm." Shiraishi threatened Kintaro as his bandages were slowly unwrapped.

"No! Not the poisonous arm!" Kintaro cried, "I'm sorry. I'll play with you next time Koshimae!" He shouted to Ryoma.

"Che..." Ryoma muttered, "Who's Koshimae anyway?"

* * *

"MEAT!" Tanishi shouted as he grabbed plates of meat. Kai and Rin sighed as they watched their teammates devour plates and plates full of meat.

"Tanishi..." Kite said, "Eat something else. Or else I'll make you eat goya (**Bitter melon**)"

Tanishi started choking on the meat when Tachibana walked past and patted him on the back. "Ah, Thanks.." Tanishi muttered at Tachibana, whose hair was dyed yellow. Chitose was grinning at the different kind of meat and grabbed a tower of meat. Tachibana looked at his old friend and cracked a smile.

Koharu from Shitenhouji was sighing, "Yuji didn't make it." He said. Shiraishi sighed at his teammate.

"He probably would be coming any second." Shiraishi explained.

Koharu started having hearts popping around his head, "Ku-chan~ How sly of you."

Shiraishi paled at Koharu's action and looked at Gin who turned away. On another table, you could hear the arguments of two cousins. Oshitari Kenya and Yuushi.

"Echizen is stronger." Yuushi said simply to his cousin who was sighing.

Kenya was looking down on the ground muttering, "No speed no life..." he brought his head up, and looked at his cousin, "Kin-chan is better! Neh Kin-chan?" Kenya asked turning to see Kintaro acting like a gorilla.

"Koshimae! The person you defeated at the Kantou tournament looks like a gorilla!" He shouted, referring to Sanada who had a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Fufu, Calm down Sanada." Yukimura said in a happy tone, he did laugh a little of what Kintaro said.

"TARUNDARO!" Sanada's voice boomed.

Akutsu was glaring at Kite as they bumped into each other again. "Che. It's you again."

"And it's you." Kite answered, his glasses glinting from the sunlight. The two continued to glare at each other and Kawamura walked towards two and tried to calm them down; though it didn't work.

Richard laughed as he ate the food. Krauser sighed as he chewed his food silently with Akaya sitting in front of him. "_Japanese people are so barbaric_." Krauser said in English. Akaya looked at Krauser and sighed in annoyance. He pushed his food around on his plate and saw Marui getting another plate of cake.

"M-Marui-senpai!" He shouted.

"Piyo~" Niou said as he handed Marui 'orange' juice. Marui took the drink and thanked Niou before chugging it down. He started to turn green and ran out of the room. Jackal excused himself and followed Marui to check if he was okay.

"Niou..." Sanada said in a threatening tone.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, "Niou-kun, what did you do?"

"I shared some juice I got from Yanagi." Niou answered, "Puri~"

Yukimura turned to their data master who had a blank look and closed eyes. "Yanagi, What juice?"

Yanagi smiled a bit, "One I created with the help of Sadaharu." He answered back. "Would you like to try some, Seiichi? Genichiro?" He asked holding out a cup in his hands.

Before they could say anything, Rikkaidai watch Eiji kick the juice out of Renji's hand. "Inui! Don't share your juices with people! Nya!" He shouted angrily. Akaya blinked slowly as he felt the juice dripping on his head.

"OI! Watch it where you kick it." Akaya said furiously and sighed as he stood up from the table. He walked out of the room.

Tezuka who watched the event unfold looked at a nervous Inui. "Inui..." He said slowly, "Give them to the chefs first."

Inui only nodded, "Yes."

Akaya growled as he sniffed his shirt, it smelled really weird. As he was walking, he bumped into Jackal who helped him lead the way towards the health office.

* * *

Tsubami slowly walked towards the monitor room quietly. She saw Kurobe who was sitting in front of the monitor watching; Saitou who stood behind Kurobe and watched the players with a happy smile; and Tsuge who was doing push-ups with four fingers, two on each hands and it was the pointer finger and dumb which formed a 'L'.

"Um... Hello." Tsubami said quietly but still audible.

"Ah! Tsubami-chan." Saitou said happily. Tsubami smiled back as she cracked a smile. To her, he seemed so...gigantic.

"I see you did make it." Kurobe said smiling, "You will get your own room. I do not think your father would be happy to hear that you were sharing a room with guys." He answered.

Tsubami tilted her head in confusion, "Eh? But they're cute. Mostly Ryoma!" She perked up, "I wish I had a bunny costume to dress him up in it." She said with a innocent look.

Tsuge stopped in his tracks of his push ups and stood up with a sigh, "You're really silly. I guess that's why she wants to meet you." He said shaking his head as he referred to his wife.

"Are you sure you would like to help out at the health office instead of playing?" Kurobe asked seriously as he eyed Tsubami's tennis bag.

"Actually..." Tsubami started, "I don't know what to do...so I guess I'll help out. I can still play some matches with Kazuya right?" She asked eagerly, hoping that they would all say 'yes'. The three coaches just nodded and she smiled.

"But that is if they agree." Tsuge added.

"Ah!" Saitou said, sounding like he just remembered something. "Here you go Tsubami-chan." He said holding a U-17 uniform. It looked like a normal one, a red and white with a jacket, t-shirt and pants. "Or do you want the black and red one?" He asks.

"Ah, I guess I'll stick with the first one." Tsubami answered as she received her uniform. She flipped to the back of the jacket and smiled to see that her name was there also.

"It was custom made." Saitou said smiling, "Aoi said that custom made are better so..."

Tsubami blinked, "Eh? Okkasan actually talked to you Saitou-san?" She asked.

"She actually called all of us." Kurobe said.

"Aoi and (wife's name) were talking on the phone for hours." Tsuge said sighing.

Tsubami laughed nervously, "Haha...Sorry." She said before walking to the door, "Well then, see you." She walked with confidence in her direction. Everything was the same. She went to the bathroom and quickly changed in a hurry before anyone would open the door. Tsubami patted her stomach at the comfortable attire. She creaked open the door and looked around; left and right. Seeing that no one was there, she started walking towards the health office.

After walking silently for a few seconds, she heard footsteps. She tried to hide by going to a corner and crouching down. She heard the footsteps stopping and sighed in relief but froze as she realized that someone in front of her. Their shadows loomed over her and she slowly lifted her head to see someone she hadn't seen in a while, Yamato Yudai (**Last, First name * Don't know if I spelled first name correct***)

"Oh, Tsubami." Yamato said calmly, "A blossom will only bloom once." He said suddenly.

Tsubami blinked, "Oh um...I see?" She asked confused of what he just said.

Yamato smiled, "When did you get here? Are you going to play?" He asked crossing his arms.

Tsubami smiled back, "Well...I er...I don't know." She stated, "I'm going to help out at the health office first though."

"I see." He answered, "Well then see you."

Tsubami nodded and stood up before taking a breath. "Ah wait Yamato!" She called out to him as he turned around. Tsubami still couldn't believe how he chagned his looks, he didn't have his glasses and even dyed his hair. "Don't forget to shave." Yamato only chuckled and waved goodbye. Tsubami sighed, he did take her by surprise. She shook her head quickly; she came to the U-17 camp to help out and play tennis not come a gawk at guys.

* * *

She sighed in relief as she finally made it to the health office. To her, it seemed like hours; always walking around cautiously in hope no one spotted her. As soon as she got in, she looked around checking that all medical equipments were in place. Tsubami smiled as she found wrapping bandages. "Maybe I can use this to turn myself into a mummy." She wondered but dropped it quickly when she heard running in the hallway.

"Marui! Don't run around like that!" A voice shouted.

Tsubami poked her head out the door to see a green Marui looking around, "Oi!~ If you're looking for the health office, it's right here!" Tsubami shouted as she waved her hands to catch both their attention. Jackal and a sick Marui entered the room, and Tsubami helped Marui sit on the bed. "So did something happen?" She asked calmly.

"Ah-" Jackal started saying before he fixed his gaze at the girl, "Tsubami? What are you doing here?" He shouted.

Tsubami smiled and stuck her tongue out, "Oh, I'm here to help." She answered politely before looking back at Marui who was clutching his stomach, "Did you eat something bad?" She asked as she looked around for some pain killers.

"Niou gave Marui a juice." Jackal answered for her.

"Oh," Tsubami muttered, "I suggest you to never drink Inui's juice." She stated seriously.

Marui who had just been given the pain killers felt a bit better. "Thanks." He said; he rummaged through his pocket and found a pack of gum which he placed in his mouth and started chewing, "Why though? Is Seigaku's data player bad?"

She blinked, "No, but...His juice could definitely one day kill you. Though I think it's my fault." She said sighing. "Anyway," Tsubami said changing the subject, "You're fine now right?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Tsubami for the pain killers. I have to repay you." Marui answered before pointing at Jackal, "Jackal will."

"Hah?!" Jackal shouted, "What are you talking about?!" He sighed as he watched Marui's grinning face, "I'll go tell Sanada and Yukimura that you're fine but you have to rest." He said before closing the door.

Tsubami waved before looking at Marui. "Well, I guess you need to go to sleep." She said, "Jackal did just say to rest."

"But I'm already fine." He answered, "Just like a genius right?" She gave a nervous laugh as a answer and sighed as a dark aura loomed over herself. She was about to leave and check her room but the door opened again to reveal Jackal and Akaya.

"Huh? What are you doing here Akaya?" Marui asked before noticing the juice all over him and started laughing.

"Marui-senpai!" Akaya shouted annoyed, "Seigaku's acrobatic player, Kikumaru just kicked it out of Yanagi-senpai's hand and it splashed all on me." He explained.

"Ah I see.." Jackal said nodding before giving a confused expression, "Akaya, did something else happen? Your face seems a bit red."

Tsubami nodded, "That's true. You didn't catch a cold did you?"

"Huh? I don't feel sick, I could even go play a match." Akaya said, "Though my face do feel a bit itchy."

Marui suddenly started snickering, "It seems like you have a rash."

Tsubami punched him in the arm and glared, "I thught you were supposed to sleeping."

Rikkaidai's self-proclaimed tensai only laughed, "I-I'm going to sleep!" He shouted as he threw the covers over his head. Tsubami nodded proudly and turned to the cabinet and took out a small bottle of lotion.

"This help with rashes." Tsubami said. "Here's a towel." Akaya caught the towel that was thrown to him and started to wipe his head.

"Well, _now _I'll go tell Yukimura and Sanada." Jackal said sighing, "Come back after." He said to the two before turning to Tsubami with a smile, "And thank you for taking care of them."

Tsubami looked back at Akaya who was sitting on the chair, wearing a grumpy face. "Akaya, stay still okay?" She asked. Akaya couldn't say anything and started to feel something on his cheek. He blinked in surprise to see Tsubami sitting next to him; her hand touching his own cheek to place the lotion on.

"O-Oi!" He shouted nervously as he quickly grabbed the bottle of lotion, "I'll p-place it on by myself." He said as he quickly rubbed it on his face. Akaya then placed the bottle back into Tsubami's hand and was laughing nervously, "I feel better."

Tsubami was confused about what happened but shrugged, "Okay then." She then went to place the lotion away but tripped on the bandage (**That she dropped before**). Tsubami sighed as she thought, 'The third time of the day...' Akaya abruptly stood up and caught her in time but hit the chair.

Marui was actually sleeping when he heard a crash around the room. He blinked his eyes to adjust himself to the light and removed the blanket that he placed over himself. He looked in surprise to see both Tsubami and Akaya on the ground. Akaya was laying on the ground with his arm wrapped around the girl who was on top of him, her face buried in his chest. Marui pouted, "Oi~! Akaya! Don't go and hit on her."

Both jolted and got up, Akaya glared at his senpai. "Marui-senpai! I didn't do anything."

Tsubami nodded, "That's right. Akaya only helped me when I tripped...but he then crashed into the chair." She stated calmly before staring at Akaya. She then smiled, "Hehe, You're just like a pillow." She then started to yawn, her eyes dropping. She stood up casually and waved at the two, "See you tomorrow morning then, Akaya, Marui." She said walking out the door not hearing the running footsteps.

Marui snickered, "You never called her by her name yet Shortie."

* * *

Jackal had made it back to the table of the Rikkaidai regulars and looked around to see everyone gone.

"You're lucky." Yanagi said, "We were just about to leave."

"Ah, okay." Jackal said as he walked next to Niou, "Ah, Akaya and Marui are fine. Tsubami was there to help them."

Niou smirked, "Really? Are you sure little Akaya won't go and-"

"Niou." Yagyuu said, "Please put away all your dirty thoughts. I do not think Akaya would try and do something like that."

Yukimura smiled at his team's enthusiasm. "Marui is there right? Then there's nothing to worry about." He said but his smile soon faded as they all heard shouting of two voices; Akaya and Marui. They all walked towards the health office to see the two glaring at each other.

"Hah? How am I short?" Akaya growled, "You're older than me and you're actually shorter one!" He shouted.

"Hmp, So?" Marui inquired, "At least at I have my tensai-like moves. I won't go and beat my opponent up with violence."

"Che..." Akaya muttered, "I can play a match in ten minutes!" He stated seriously. The two bickered back and forth, not noticing their teammates that were standing by the door. Sanada was growing an irritated mark on his forehead.

"TARUNDORU!" His voice boomed through the building and Marui and Akaya flinched.

* * *

"Woah!" Kinataro shouted, "Gorilla-san is really loud Koshimae!" He shouted; Shitenhouji, Seigaku and Fudomine were walking out towards the board together.

"Nya! That was so loud Oishi!" Eiji said pouting.

Fuji chuckled, his hand in a fist near his mouth. He then saw a tennis racket laying on the floor and smacked it into Kawamura's hand.

"Eh, Fu-" Kawamura sudden change in personality activated, "GREAT-O! You call that a shout?!" He said loudly swinging his racket at Eiji's face, "I'll show you a shout!" Kawamura took a deep breath and in seconds flat, Ryoma grabbed the racket away.

"Wah...Thanks Echizen." Momo said, "That was a close call, it really was." Kaidoh on the side only nodded. Inui's glasses glinted.

"100% that the shout would be too loud." Inui muttered.

"Hm~ Ecstasy!" Shiraishi said as he curved his hand. Chitose was looking at Tezuka with a smile.

"Ah, Dorobo-niichan!" he said as he stepped closer, "Yuki-chan (**Chitose's younger sister, Miyuki**) really appreciate your help from last time." Chitose said with a grin.

Tezuka only looked at him, "Hmph. It was nothing." He answered back. Fuji smiled widely as their conversation continued on.

"Oh! Do you have someone you like, Dorobo-niichan?" Chitose asked hopping to have one of his little sister's question answered.

All the junior high tennis player's ears perked up. "He probably has one...But then again he already is a national player and has fans. He seems really popular so it's not surprising that the girl is a tennis player too...Maybe an old friend. Either she's younger or older. Maybe even the same age as him. She's probably someone far away..." Shinji started his muttering and Kamio just sighed.

"I do." Tezuka said plainly earning a total silence as a reply.

"EH!?" Momo shouted, "DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT MAMUSHI!? ECHIZEN!?"

Kaidoh only nodded still shocked about his captains answer. It seemed like there was a crack on Inui's glasses as he dropped his notebook. Oishi blinked, "T-Tezuka..."

"Nya! Tezuka, We'll help you!" Eiji shouted, "Though she's probably someone we don't know right?" Tezuka simply continued walking on.

"Ahem. Let's go then, Shinji, Kamio." Tachibana said. Chitose ran to follow Tezuka.

"Wait Tezuka! Yuki-chan will get sad!" He shouted waving his cell phone.

"Ah...I feel sad for Yuki-chan now." Kintaro said sadly. Kenya just nodded.

"Ah~ Who knew?" Koharu said, his cheeks turning rosy pink as he thought up one of his scenarios.

The rest were at the board looking for their names for the team shuffle. Eiji started to nudge Momo and grinned widely. "WAH! MOMO! You're name is right there!" He shouted.

_Oni Juijiro (Court 5) vs Momoshiro Takeshi_

"Momo." Tezuka said, "Don't let your guard down."

Momo laughed cheekily, "Hehe, Hai buchou!" He shouted as he rolled up his sleeves, "I'll show them what I got!"

"You should rest." Oishi said, "It seems like you have one hour to rest until the match."

"Haha! Got it Oishi-senpai!"

* * *

Tsubami was currently walking towards the elevator, her bags with her. When she reached in to touch the 'up' button, her hand bumped into someone else. She looked up to see four familiar faces. She smiled at them.

"Hello."

* * *

**Erm...How did you guys like it? I know it's a bit long and I apologize if you don't like long chapters. I really hope I kept it interesting and that the characters are not ooc too much.  
**

**Please review! I think some of you guys are a long-time Prince of Tennis fan, (though I am probably not right). I am only new since I have just watched and read the anime/manga a few months ago. So I would like to know if any of you readers, have any suggestions. ~ I don't mind good or bad comments; I accept both of them to help with the story!**

**I have absolutely no idea when I will update Chapter 10 but I will assure you that it won't take long. (Probably) Until then! Bye everyone!**

**~Yuka **


	10. Chapter 10

**Prince of tennis (**テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama**)**

**Sorry. It's almost been a week and my update got slower. I was sick and had lots of homework to do so I apologize! Though I hope to update Chapter 11 faster than this one.**

...

Thank you for your nice reviews~ Guest, The Inquirer, surugasasa, Rin Butterfly and LeoniaOtaku!

Thank you for the follow :)) , **XannaAngel, etsuki-chan4, Seloria Cruxis, aprilwind, MasaYumm, roger-kimi, Rin Butterfly, RockPrincess410, MystiqueIce  
**

Thank you for the favorite everyone!** Xx-Rin-xX1, etsuki-chan4, ****Seloria Cruxis**, MasaYumm,aprilwind, roger-kimi, Rin Butterfly, RockPrincess410  


**From: Guest**

:OMG I practically love your fanfic. you must continue and update as soon as  
possible! Also,could you not send sanada, ryoma, and the others off to the  
mountains... I do not want them to go when you have this awesome oc here.

~Reply: Thank you so much! :) I'm super duper happy you like it. That is an idea I can possibly try to do; I'll think about it so Thank you :)

**From: surugasasa **

**Haha thanks for this long chapter! I loved it!**

~Reply: No, Thank _you_! I'm really happy for your review (like any other review + Readers out there). I glad you enjoyed my lengthy writing. I hope I didn't miss any description and added enough to make sure no confusion is happening :D

**From: The Inquirer**

**Four familiar faces?! Wonder who they'll be... I mean, I'm guessing that**  
**they're high school students, but I don't know. You could just have a really**  
**big plot twist and actually have middle schoolers show up, but I kind of doubt**  
**that...**  
**Update soon! (I want to know who the four familiar people are!) :D**  
**-TI**

~Reply: Thank you, That's a good idea ~! I haven't thought of it but thanks for suggestion.

**From: Rin Butterfly**

**Would you please update? For me and other readers? Please! I beg you... *Put's**  
**megaultimateextra puppy dog eyes***

~Reply: Of course I will! :) It may though be a slow update since I am busy too but I will update as soon as I can :D

**From: LeoniaOtaku**

**Hahaha... Akaya is lucky guy! :D**  
**Want see the next!**

~ Reply: ^^ Yup!~ And I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for plot and my own oc(s)~ Everything rightfully belongs to Konomi Takeshi who created Prince of Tennis ~_

* * *

Tsubami fixed her gaze at the four. Time stopped just like that for a split millisecond and she quickly blinked, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"We're real." A voice said as they grabbed her hand. Tsubami blinked repeatedly as her eyes adjusted to the light. There stood Oni, Tokugawa, Kanata and Shuji. Her face started to heat up as she felt the warm hand of Shuji who was just smiling at her.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Tokugawa asked as he eyed the open elevator.

"Ah, Sorry Kazuya." She said before walking into the elevator with the other four following in. Tsubami pressed the button and blinked; she pressed again but nothing seemed to happen. "I-It's not working..." She muttered, there was a silence between them.

Oni sighed, "What floor?"

"One." Tsubami said simply and she jumped in shock as Kazuya just placed a hand on her head to calm her down. Oni had just slammed his fist onto the button one and in a few minutes, they were there.

"It's broken. I told even told the coaches to fix it." Oni said before he ruffled her hair, "You're still like a kid." He said, breaking a smile out of his strict expression. Kazuya nodded as he stood next to Tsubami.

Kanata smiled, "So, When did you arrive, Tsubami?" He asked with a smile.

Tsubami was hesitant at first, she couldn't really tell if Kanata was actually smiling sincere but she thought it was an honest smile "Just today." She replied. They all got out of the elevator in time and she looked around for her room. Once she found it, she opened the door knob and was about to close the door when Shuji placed his arm out to block the door.

"Aww...Don't be mean. Let us in too." He said before poking his head inside the newly designed room. The walls were painted pastel black and the floor was a carpet. There was a book shelf on the corner with a computer on a desk. Some drawers and a big window where you could see the courts at.

"Looks roomy." Kanata said looking around, "You need help packing?" He asked pointing at her bags.

Tsubami shook her head, "No it's okay. Don't you guys have matches coming up? Every day is a shuffle match after all." She said looking at the four.

Oni nodded, "I do have one."

Kazuya looked at her straight in the eye, "Kurobe told us to help quiet the middle schoolers down." He said simply.

Tsubami thought for a second. The words 'help quiet' rang through her years; she looked at Oni who looked like he wanted to say something. "Ju-chan...You're not going to beat them up are you?" She asked her eyes all teary eyed. Oni sighed along with Kazuya; they were about to explain the situation but she kept going on. "I thought you liked kids...Didn't you say you helped out at an orphanage..? Also..." She muttered.

They all stared at her. Shuji tried to stop her "Maa Maa. Tsuba-"

Kazuya sighed as he flicked her forehead, "Enough of crying. You should start packing first." He instructed with a cold face but his eyes said otherwise. Tsubami turned her head and pouted like a kid. The four nodded at her and started to walk away.

"Neh~ Come and watch the match if you like." Shuji said with a childish wink before, closing the door. Tsubami now sat on the floor; her legs crossed with her bags by her side. She smiled as she grabbed her stuff animal out of her bag and patted it's head gently. She then turned the bag upside down and threw everything on the ground. She gulped at the amount of letters and gently placed them into piles of which one to read first and which one to read next. She placed the letters of her friends and her classmates in the first pile and the people she didn't know in the second pile.

* * *

After much unpacking; she decided to start reading some letters. As soon as she opened one , her door was opened. There stood Fuji; he looked more serious than ever. Their eyes met; his piercing blue eyes seemed to paralyze her.

"F-Fuji?" She stuttered out. Her body couldn't even move. Her fingers twitched and when she tried to turn away from him. She didn't know why. This feeling...what was it?

"Tsubami-chan." He said. She quickly dropped the letter and stared at the ground. She heard his footsteps coming closer and closer until she could see him by the corner of her eyes. "Are you okay?" He said softly as he sat down on the ground himself.

"W-what...how did you know I was here?" She asked before remembering how she saw Fuji staring at her when she was walking through the pathway of the camp. "At that time..."

Fuji nodded, "Saa...I did just guess you were up here..." He said smiling, "I saw some of the highschoolers coming from the elevator with happy smiles."

"I-I see..." She muttered sheepishly at the thoughts of their silly smiles. "W-Well...Is there anything you need Fuji?" She asked.

"Saa...I was wondering if you wanted to come watch Momo's match." She started to lift her head and stared at him.

"Match...Did you say Match?" She asked in a worried voice. She thought of how Oni had just said 'match' before too. "Momo..." She muttered remembering the middle schooler with spiky hair and purple eyes. "He's not against Ju-chan is he?" She asked with a gulp.

Fuji was quiet for a minute. 'Ju-chan.' He wondered who he was. "He's against Oni Jujiro from 5th court." Fuji answered, pushing his uneasiness away.

"Momo is going to break his wrist...!" She muttered, "Ju-chan never goes easy on anyone." She said frowning deeper. Fuji was about to say something else when they heard a voice at the doorway.

"Ahem." Tezuka said standing there, stoically as ever. "Fuji. What are you doing?" He asked.

Fuji chuckled; as if it was a silly question to begin with. "Of course, I'm talking to Tsubami-chan here." He said, his eyes still opened.

Tsubami smiled softly, "Ahem. Well...It's nice to see you too Tezuka." She said as she walked towards him. His eyes was full of shock and a mixture of feelings. He seemed to have wanted to just walk away but he couldn't; not when Tsubami was already in front of him. "How's your elbow...?" She asked softly as she placed her hand on his arm without much thought.

Tezuka smiled forgetting about Fuji. It felt like it was only the two alone in the world. "I'm fine. I went to Germany for rehabilitation and I'm okay."

Tsubami stared at the ground, "I-"

"Let's all go out to the match shall we? It's starting soon, Tezuka, Tsubami-chan." He said, his eyes closed again with the smile placed on his face. Tsubami nodded and walked forward, unknown of the two's true feelings.

As they reached the courts, Tsubami looked around through the crowd. She walked into the crowd and tucked her hair in her jacket, placing a cap on her head. She met Oni's eye as he walked onto the courts with Momo; he smiled quickly before giving a strict frown again. He held a racket with two strings on it and people muttered at how he would use that. She smiled and the attention he was getting.

"Smooth or Rough?" Momo asked as he spin his racket.

"Smooth."

It landed on smooth and the two started walking towards the base line. "Service."

"End." Momo threw the ball and hit his 'Bullet Serve'. As Oni hit back, Momo smirked and hit his 'Jack Knife'. Oni returned it with his own Jack Knife; Black Jack knife. Momo's racket was blown away my the powerful shot. Momo tried to pick his racket up but he dropped it instantly; staring at his numbed hand. As the match went on, Momo couldn't even get a game; let alone a point. Eiji leaned over the fence more with a worried look.

Tsubami sighed as she continued to watch the match. At the last point, Momo used everything he got and returned the shot. She smiled as she watched the ball getting returned anyway but noticed Oni's broken strings. She quickly got out a first aid kit and placed it into the nearest person's hands. Shiraishi stared back at the person in front of him and looked at his hands. Tsubami pointed at the first aid kit and then pointed at Momo who was on the bench; she left without uttering another word and Shiraishi just shrugged and left to helped Momo bandage his arms up.

"You should not use your hands for a while." Inui stated before taking a note. He seemed to perk up and made a suggestion to Momo, "If you drink my Super Recovery Inui Juice, it may help."

"Ah! I think I'm fine Inui-senpai." Momo said quickly as he tried to wave his arms, "Just need a little rest." He answered with a sheepish smile.

Tezuka sighed, "Inui. You could give your...juice to others." He answered looking at the other teams. Inui nodded and placed his his pen away.

After Shiraishi helped Momo bandage his arm up, Momo thanked him. "Ah, Thanks Shiraishi-san." Momo said before looking at the bandage. "You're really good at ...bandaging."

Shiraishi nodded, "Hm...~ Ecstasy!" He said waving his head. Kintaro popped next to Ryoma again and grinned.

"Shiraishi needs to hide his poisonous arm!" He said waving his hand.

Shiraishi looked around as he closed the first aid kit. "Neh, Tezuka." He said getting the attention of Seigaku's buchou. "Have you seen a high schooler in a cap? They gave this to me." He said holding the kit in his hands.

"No I haven't." Tezuka answered. Shiraishi blinked with a sigh and just placed it next to the bench.

"Kurarin is so cool~" Koharu said in a lovey-dovey voice at the corner. Kaidoh who was standing there, paled and started to scoot away from the guy. "Are you jealous~?" Koharu said suddenly as he moved in a wiggly way and stood in front of Kaidoh.

Kaidoh glared at Koharu who acted innocent. "Che."

* * *

Tsubami sat under a shady tree and leaned against the tree trunk. She watched the middle schoolers were all called together by Saitou; the mental coach. Saitou held a microphone and bumped his head on the door again. He told the middle schoolers to all pick partners and after they all did; he told each of them to play singles. Tsubami nodded, thinking that it was a good trick. She heard some voices and saw first years outside the gates; one of them was Horio which she remembered she had met when Seigaku and Rikkaidai was playing practice matches at her Senior High courts.

Tsubami stood up and walked closer to the fence. "Hello."

"Ah!" Horio shouted in shock as he tripped backwards. She smiled.

"Sorry, did I scare you? My mistake." She answered before looking around. "If you three want to come in." She said, looking at the other two first years, "Then just climb up this fence. No one's here after all." Horio, Dan and Shiita looked at each other before they took the bags they had and threw it over the fence. Tsubami was surprised and she quickly reached out her arms and caught the bags in time. The three freshmen climbed the fence and jumped down.

"Thank, desu!" Dan said happily; "I'm Taichi Dan, desu!"

Shiita nodded, "Urayama Shiita, de yansu." Tsubami looked at Shiita, noting to herself that his hairstyle reminded her of ice cream.

"Well." She said as the three got their bags, "I'll show you to Kurobe-san." They soon started walking and Dan was looking around. "Are you looking for someone?" Tsubami asked.

"Ah, Akutsu-senpai forgot his lucky charm, desu!" He beamed and as soon as he said that, Akutsu came stomping to the four.

"Oi, give me that." He said that with a scowl on his face and stomping back to the courts. Shiita and Horio looked pale and they watched Dan's carefree reaction. 'He's not scared of him...?' the two thought.

Tsubami blinked but shrugged, 'Ah... People are so weird these days...' As they reached the monitor room of where Kurobe was, she knocked the door and walked in first.

"Ah, Tsubami. Is there something you need? You can also watch the matches here if you want." He said sitting on his chair. Tsubami blinked as she watched the screen but shook her head.

"No, actually. There are some first years who would also like to help around here." She said stepping to the side to show the three first years who were behind her.

Kurobe tapped his chin, "Hm...More help?" He wondered, "Okay then. you can show them around later." He said nodding. Kurobe then gave a piece of paper to Tsubami and off the four went.

* * *

"Let's see..." Tsubami said as she started to read the paper. "You guys will be helping out with equipments. You don't have to pay anything so you can sleep and as much as you want but you guys should finish whatever duties you have." She answered.

"EH!? Really?!" Horio boasted happily, "Then we can eat all those food we just saw?!"

Dan smiled widely, "Sugoi, desu!~" He said looking around excitedly. Tsubami showed them the training room, courts, storage room, the health office and many other places around. Lastly, they reached their dorm room and she said goodbye as they started to unpack their own things. She walked through the hallways and quickly went outside to watch the matches from a distance. She adjusted her cap and sat near a good shady spot and watched the Golden Pair go one on one against each other.

"Wah...Eiji actually won..." She muttered; she always thought Oishi would be the strongest of the team but now her view of it changed. She got up quickly and gasped as she raced back into the building and soon reached the dining room. She ate some food and patted her stomach happily as she complimented to the chefs who only bowed politely towards her. Tsubami looked at the clock and yawned; the only reason she was eating early was so she could go find Oni.

"Are you okay? Be sure to get a good sleep." The female chef said softly.

"Ah, thank you." Tsubami said with a bow. As she left the dining room, she placed a hand on her head and the other in her jacket pocket. She sighed in relief as the hat was still on her head. She went in the elevator and used her fist to bang on the number one button. She hoped that Oni still had the same room number as before. As she reached the first floor, she looked for the room number 102 (**Kanata, Kazuya and Oni**).

* * *

Saitou used the microphone to explain that the losers would not be leaving (**1**), but would go train with someone else.

"Yatta! Oishi is not leaving!" Eiji shouted happily as he hugged his partner. "Demo...I wonder who is going to train you...I thought we would all train together! Nya!"

Oishi smiled, "We'll still be roommates Eiji." He said.

The tennis members were going to go to the bath. "Ah! It's so nice! Right Echizen?" Momo asked. Ryoma walked with a towel and held a bath salt in his hand. He placed it it in and sat there with Momo. They turned to see Mizuki laughing. He sat in a tub with Atobe; floating rose petals around them.

Momo stared for a second at started laughing, "Haha! Look at that!"

"Hmph. It actually helps complexion." Atobe stated as he took some water with his right hand.

Momo now was sitting on a chair and scrubbing his shampooed hair. "La~ It's Momo-chan's shampoo~" He sang. He didn't notice that Kaidoh was right next to him and the shampoo foam flew on Kaidohs head.

"Oi! Watch where you wash!" Kaidoh shouted as he got up abruptly. The two glared at each other again; a fight rising again. Eiji took a basin full of water and splashed it on the two.

"Calm down Momo! Kaidoh! nya." He said glaring; surprisingly, his bandage was on his cheek still.

Akutsu was sitting on a chair and was about to pour water on himself to rinse but felt water splashed onto him. He turned to see Kite. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked. Kite didn't look like nothing himself, he didn't wear any glasses and his hair wasn't gelled up like before. It was shaggy and flat on his head.

"Saa...Isn't this nice?" Fuji asked smiling, "I remember when we used to take baths together, Yuuta."

Yuuta turned red at what Fuji said, "Oi, Oi! Aniki!" He shouted, "Don't just say things like that."

Fuji chuckled at Yuuta's embarrassment but stopped teasing him and had a light conversation. "You got better ." He said, "At tennis that is."

Yuuta puffed his cheeks out like a kid; "Of course Aniki! I got help from Mizuki too."

Mizuki chuckled; twirling his hair, "nfufu, of course. You should be proud I helped Yuuta, Fuji Syusuke." He said.

Fuji smiled and surprisingly, replied to Mizuki's statement. "Saa...Didn't you try to hurt Yuuta's shoulder?" Mizuki just laughed and turned away.

The members got out of the tub and they started to dry themselves and change into pajamas in the changing room. Choutaro stood in front of the mirror, drying his hair with a blow drier. Gin stood next to him combing his head. "Eto...Ishida-san...You don't have any hair." He said nervously. Gin turned and glared at Choutaro. "I-I'm sorry!" Choutaro said as he went back to drying his hair.

Shishido stood next to his kouhai and doubles partner, "Gekidasa Daze (**Super lame**)" He said as he placed a towel around his neck.

"E-Eh? Shishido-san.." Choutaro said, "S-Super lame..?"

"Pupina~" Niou said as he popped next to the Silver Pair with a grin.

Chitose stood behind one of the wooden cabinet with a phone in his hand. He slowly walked towards the edge and saw Tezuka changing. He took his phone and quickly snapped a picture. "Yes...! I got one." He whispered excitedly.

Fuji who was sitting a few feet away in front of the fan chuckled. "That picture..." He said, "will disappear."

Chitose blinked and looked back at his phone, sure enough Fuji was right. The picture was a blur of Tezuka's legs with was moving away from the picture. Tezuka stood behind Chitose.

"Gomen Tezuka!" Chitose pleaded, "But at least can I have one?"

"No." Tezuka said sternly, his arms around his chest.

Chitose bowed, "But Dorobo-niichan! It's for Yuki-chan." He said.

"No."

Yukimura sat in a chair next to Sanada, "Fufu, aren't they cheerful Sanada?"

Rikkaidai's fuku-buchou only nodded silently.

Momo and Ryoma was standing at a corner. "Hey Echizen. Who did you think it was that buchou liked?" Momo asked referring to what happened before.

"I don't know..." Ryoma said, trying to act like he was disinterested. Inui stood next to them with a chuckle.

"I'll find out who it is." Inui said pushing his glasses up before looking at Fuji, "60% Fuji knows who it is. 40% that Fuji is faking it to tease Tezuka."

Gakuto sighed as he looked at Eiji who was hugging Oishi. "I can't believe I lost to you." He said sighing.

"Eiji! Calm down." Oishi said.

Niou blinked as he took his hand and formed a circle as he placed it near Oishi's head. "What are you doing Niou?" Yagyuu asked with a confused look.

"Neh, Don't you think he looks like an egg?" He asked, "Puri~"

"What did you say about Oishi? Nya!" Eiji shouted as he bounced angrily to the two.

Akaya broke into a hysterical laugh, "Haha! Did you hear that?" He asked Marui.

"Hm? An egg huh?" Marui muttered, "He looks like a dango..."

They all pictured it, Oishi's face changing into a dango. Kintaro started to drool, "What about a takoyaki?!" He suggested.

Kai sighed, "Ah...They're all hungry..." He said and his stomach started to growl.

Atobe looked around, "Let's all go." He said and snapped his finger.

* * *

Tsubami frowned as she saw the three asleep. Oni was already in bed and Kazuya was sitting in a chair, his book upside down. Kanata though had his head faced down on his desk. She sighed, she would have to talk to Oni tomorrow. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her gently. She walked through the hallway and saw Saitou waving at her. "Ah, is there anything you need Saitou-san?" She asked.

He just smiled, "We have something to discuss with you."

Tsubami followed him to the monitor room and saw Kurobe and Tsuge. "Have you heard that we changed plans?" Kurobe asked.

"Change of plan...?" She said slowly.

"Ah...Mifune seems really busy with the high schoolers at the mountains.." Kurobe said, "So the losers of the middle schoolers won't be training with Mifune up at the mountains."

"B-But! This will destroy the whole revolutionary bridge system!" She said panicking, "I also went there and I got better! How are they going to learn how to hit more than one ball? Or how to adapt to rocky places? Learn quick reactions?" She said quickly, "The only thing that is actually good is that they won't get injured badly..."

"Calm down Tsubami-chan." Saitou said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Tsuge sighed, "Well, you see...That's where you come in to all of this."

"Eh me?" She asked pointing at herself.

"Well...You did say you wanted to help. And it seems you do know how to train people." Kurobe explained. "Since Tsuge will be helping the winners training, We decided that you will help the losers train. We have a new area. It's like a forest and there are some cabins there." He said.

Tsubami nodded, understanding the situation, "Hm...I guess it'll be fun. It'll be like camping." She said smiling at the thought of roasting marshmallow and catching fishes. "Well then, do I have to pack now?"

"Hai." Saitou said, "There aren't any wild animals there so you'll be safe." He warned.

"We will be telling everyone tomorrow." Kurobe said.

* * *

**I used some ideas from some Prince of Tennis episodes for this chapter. So That would mean this whole plot doesn't **completely** belong to me.**

**1. I decided to not follow the plot completely. They will _not _go to the mountains for training. It was a suggestion from a Guest and I decided to do it since I think it might come out interesting.**

_**Wah~ The chapter is finally done ! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. :3 Tsubami now is going to help train them!**_

_**~Please review! I hope to know what you thought about this chapter!**_

_**Yuka Out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Prince of tennis (**テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama**)**

Hope you enjoyed last chapter~ For this chapter, I will try my best to explain better of Tsubami's role in the camp.

Th_ank you for all your heart warming reviews! It made me so happy to read them and me want to write more :) , _The Inquirer, surugasasa, IchigoNeko (Guest), and naomi (Guest) , LeoniaOtaku

_**Thanks for the follow~** LeoniaOtaku,violentyetawesome_  
**Thank you for the favorite~ 3** : LeoniaOtaku, violentyetawesome, chocolatecandy123

From: The Inquirer

Ah! So that's Tsubami's role in the camp! I wonder what kind of torture  
they'll go through. I mean, I would expect that Tsubami wouldn't make them be  
chased by birds, or get her sake, so...what does that leave? Hmmm...I can  
still imagine them having to be tied upside down from trees and having to ride  
the tricycles. But I can kinda see them doing similar stuff because Tsubami  
will probably base her training off of Mifune's, right? Also, does that mean  
the they will go against the high schoolers in the end? To go get the jackets?  
Update soon!  
-TI

**~Reply: Well I do have some basic ideas of the training but I'm not so sure about it yet. I will try to make them come back (kind of like in the anime/manga). I do hope that answers some of your questions.  
**

From: surugasasa

No wild animals? Haha that's good but there will be wild humans!

**~Reply: XD So true.  
**

From: IchigoNeko (Guest)

IchigoNeko:My, my, I love it already. Putting your own twists and turns  
instead of following the plot with your own oc character is very fascinating.  
I am really enjoying this fanfiction so far. Keep up the good work. When I  
read that they were not going to the mountains and will train with Tsubami, I  
was literally holding one to my seat to contain my excitement for the next  
chapter. Please do continue and never stop! -

**~Reply: Haha, thank you~! It wasn't just my ideas though, because of everyone's review, it helped me clarify certain parts and get more ideas :)  
**

From: LeoniaOtaku

wow! tsubami will train them? is gonna be interesting!  
Want to see the next! :D

**~Reply: Hope this chapter excites you! :)**

From: naomi (Guest)

naomi:The moments with other high schoolers should be longer. I dont get a  
clear idae of their relationship/friendship. (like with fuji )  
Its funny and i like how tsubami is going to be the coach. Cant wait for your  
next chapter.

**~Reply: I understand...Thank you ! :)**

**List of the losing Tennis Players: (names are Last, First) ~ It can help anyone who would want to know who lost and it kind of helps me remember who will be in the camp with Tsubami.  
**

Echizen Ryoma

Toyama Kintaro

Momoshiro Takeshi

Kaidoh Kaoru

Kawamura Takashi

Oishi Shuichiro

Inui Sadaharu

Shinji Ibu

Fuji Yuuta

Higashikata Masami (Yamabuki's vice prez. Don't know much about him so he won't be in the story much)

Hiyoshi Wakashi

Shishido Ryo

Gakuto Mukai

Kabaji Munehiro

Harukaze Kurobane (Hits Hikaru (David/Davide From Rokkaku as punishment for Puns)

Sanada Genichiro

Yanagi Renji

Jackal Kuwahara

Niou Masaharu

Oshitari Kenya

Zaizen Hikaru

Konijiki Koharu

Yuji Hitoji

Sakata Richard

Tanishi Kei

Yuuijiro Kai

Satoru Kadowaki ( Some guy from Makinofuji ~ Minor character so he wouldn't appear much)

**Phew! Such a long A.N Note ...Well sorry about that and on with the story!**

* * *

Tsubami sighed to herself as she stared at the two piles of lifeless letters. She never got the time of day to read them and now she wouldn't, probably ever have time since she would be training the tennis members. She clasped her hands together, hopping that there was a wild animal out in their 'new' area. Why, you may ask. "If there was animals, I can make them attack them by attaching a piece of meat on their arm..." She muttered to herself. She was thinking of the ways, Mifune had trained her before up on the mountains. How he attached red balloons on them and made the eagles chase them; they couldn't have the balloon popped.

She yawned to herself as she looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight as she was still sitting in her desk, writing ideas down. She quickly changed into her pajamas and turned the desk lamp off with a _click. _"Good Night..." She muttered to herself with a smile as she slipped into the bed and closed her eyes.

The birds chirped outside and you could hear the snores of people. The quietness almost felt like a bliss. No one was awake, or so they thought. A voice spoke and everyone jolted from their beds. "Ah...Is this on?" Saitou said through the P.M system ( **I think it's that type of system; please correct me if i am wrong**) as he tapped it twice.

"It's time for training." Tsuge's voice boomed through the system, "Wake up." His voice woke the players. Some were just walking through the hall towards the bathroom with sleepy looks. One even bumped into a wall.

"OW!" Momo shouted as he tried to lift his hands to rub his forehead but flinch and pain that was inflicted on himself instead.

"Mada...Mada Dane..." He said between yawns as his eyes dropped and he tried to wake himself up by rubbing his eyes furiously. As the two walked into the Bathroom, they saw that there were many people there already.(**1**)

Momo sighed as Inui came and helped him unwrap his bandage. "You would need more bandage. 100% that it would take a day or two to heal." He said pushing his glasses up.

Kamio was talking with Shinji and started to grab some shampoo when Momo's voice broke out. "OI! That's my shampoo!" He shouted. Kamio turned and looked at Momo with a irritated look.

"Hah? What the hell are you talking about?!" He shouted. Kamio placed the shampoo near Momo's face. "I don't see your name anywhere."

"Saa...Everyone's so lively today." Fuji said with Yukimura who was sitting next to him and agreeing.

Yukimura smiled, "Fufu, maybe I should give them more training." He said.

Akaya and Ryoma was on the side, sweat-dropping at their sadistic buchou/teamate, senpai. "Ah...I didn't think Fuji-san would be exactly like Yukimura-buchou..." Akaya muttered with a sigh.

* * *

Tsubami now woke up -finally- and she just stared at the wall. She could hear many crashes and shouts. She stifled a laugh, 'It must have been them. I wonder if Tezuka or Sanada is calming them down'. She thought happily. She changed and went to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She sat in the tub and sighed, "It's nice." She said. Tsubami quickly changed to her U-17 uniform and grabbed her bag. She stood there in the middle of the room for a second. The noise was still going on.

She pushed the button on the elevator and blinked. It couldn't work...She quickly walked out of the elevator and looked for the stairway that was for emergency only. As she walked towards the dining room, she could hear whines from there. She stood outside of the door and opened a small crevice and peeked inside. Her eye's bulged out...The room was full of people and it seemed like they would devour all the food in an instant.

She gulped and walked, but not before tripping with a loud _thud. _

"Eh? did you hear something Kabaji?" Atobe asked as he was the nearest one towards the door.

"Usu." Kabaji said with a nod. Atobe opened the door and looked both left and right. No one was there.

Atobe closed the door and went back in, "Ahn~ It was nothing at all." He said letting out a sigh. Tsubami She slipped into the kitchen and placed her head down.

"Ah, Tsubami-chan." One of the chefs said, "Why don't you eat with everyone else?" They asked as they opened the fridge. Tsubami looked to the side with a sheepish look. The other cooks sighed, "What do you want?" The female cook asked kindly.

"Hm...It's breakfast..." She muttered, "I'll have a tuna sandwich." She answered.

"Eh? Is that all?" They asked, blinking in surprise.

She nodded; confused at the looks she got. "Ah, Yeah...It's not much of a bother, is it?" She asked.

The just blinked, "Ah...N-No...Nevermind..." One said before they helped her make the sandwich. They wrapped it up and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Tsubmai said with a bow before walking away and munching on the sandwich happily. "Now, what should I do next?" she asked herself before placing a finger in the air. She walked out of the building and looked around. She wondered, now , where this 'forest' area was. she wanted to get there quick or just before anyone else goes there.

She looked at the balcony of the building and saw Kurobe there. "Everyone. Please gather." He said referring to the middle schoolers only. As soon as they gathered, Tsubami hid behind a tree, looking. "The players who won yesterday will be training with Tsuge here." He said as Tsuge walked out to the balcony. "The rest (losers) will be training with another coach in the forest." Kurobesaid. "I have hung a flag there." Raising a finger, he pointed to his left and they all saw a tall pole with a red and black flag on it.

"Oh. I see..." Tsubami muttered; she wondered why she hadn't seen that...Well unless Kurobe placed it there right now... Turning her head back to the figure of Kurobe's; she placed a hand on her ear and concentrated harder on what he was going to say.

"That's it. Get to your places." He said before leaving. Tsubami dropped her hand to her side and sighed. She stretched her foot and started to walk towards the flag. Tsubami slowly got into a path with a lot of trees on the side, much like the pathway when she first entered the camp. As she got the the flag, she noticed that no one was there. It probably took her a few minutes to an hour to walk but she wondered why no one was there. They couldn't possibly be lost could they?

She shrugged and walked into one of the cabins. She smiled, it even had a kitchen! She opened one to a room and placed her bag on one of the beds. She then left the cabin and started to walk around the area to find a stream or something. Tsubami already got an idea on her training menu : Survival was the theme.

* * *

"Oi! How can we be lost?!" Tanishi shouted loudly. They all muttered among themselves; it was true, they were lost.

Kintaro was blinking, "I'll run around!" He shouted as he started to race off.

Kenya quickly started to shout, "Kin-chan! You'll get lost!" He shouted. But by then, Kintaro already disappeared from them, leaving a foot print behind. Sanada and Ryoma were the only two who were quiet and walked calmly with the rest.

"100% we are completely lost." Inui stated. Yanagi was walking next to him.

"It's clearly, 100.56%." Yanagi said stating a percentage that was even more precise.

Shinji walked, "Ah...We're lost...I can't believe it. It's getting late. We didn't even find the camp yet there's a flag right there...Why are we lost?" He kept rambling to himself quietly.

Yuuta looked to the side, completely annoyed by Shinji's rambling. He looked in front to see Gakuto who was jumping. "Oi. You can jump really high right? Why don't you don't just jump and see if you can see the cabin?" He asked sighing.

"Hmp! I'll show you!" Gakuto as he started to prepare for a jump. Shishido sighed saying how lame it was while Hiyoshi and Kabaji stayed silently with a uncared look. Before Gakuto could jump, they heard a loud crash.

"It's just up ahead!" Kai shouted as they all rushed towards the scene.

Kintaro was also there, with a grin on his face. "Koshimae! look!" He shouted pointing his finger at a cabin. It looked big to fill all of them inside. The trees were really tall that they couldn't see the cabin from far away; even if the building itself was tall.

Ryoma wasn't paying attention to Kintaro. He was staring at the scene in front of him. Tsubami was now face flat on the floor with Zaizen standing and Yuji in a wolf position. "It's me Yuji!" Koharu said as he neared the feral Yuji.

Niou watched them silently and snapped his finger as he impersonated as Atobe. "Kabaji. Carry Momoshiro." He ordered as Kabaji placed Momo over his shoulder.

"L-Let go!" Momo shouted.

"Oi! Zaizen what happened?" Kenya asked at the bored second year.

Zaizen only blinked, "Well..." He started to say; "I didn't want to go to the camp but Yuji-senpai dragged me here so he could come see Koharu-senpai...We got lost and he started to copy a wolf so he could find his ways faster."

Yuji growled at the group and Koharu slowly stepped forward to make Yuji remember him. In a matter of minutes, Yuji was back to his normal self and both he and Koharu all 'walked' in a very 'normal' way.

"KOHARU~" He shouted/sang as he walked, opening his arms widely.

"Yuji-kun~" Koharu shouted as he walked in a very in a girly way, both of his arms bent.

"H-H-Ho-Homo...!" Both Tsubami and Momo shouted pointing their finger at the two.

Kintaro blinked for a second, "Ah! Who are you? Did you get invited to this camp too?" He asked pointing at Tsubami who was now pointing at herself.

"Oh me?" She asked tilting her head, "Of course I was invited. Or else I wouldn't be here." She answered bluntly.

"Oi! Aren't you-" Gakuto started to say before Tsubami smiled 'sweetly'. "N-Never mind..." He said averting his eyes away.

Tsubami nodded and clasped her hands together. "Now we should get in." She said walking towards the cabin; everyone walked in and looked around. There was even a staircase towards the next floor. "The second floor would be all the rooms." Tsubami said. "You can choose your room and just come down after." She said before leaving.

They nodded; not noticing that most of them didn't even know who she was (**excluding Hyotei, Seigaku and Rikkaidai**). "Oi! I found it first!" Momo shouted as he fight with Kaidoh over a room. "It's closer to the stairs too!" He argued.

Ryoma sighed and opened the door to the room as he went between his two senpais. He walked in and closed it in front of them. "O-Oi! ECHIZEN/ Fsshh!" Both shouted at their cocky first year. The two glared at each other for a second before walking to opposite directions.

Kintaro looked around looking for Ryoma and when he saw the boy coming out of the room he had chosen, he ran towards him. "Koshimae!" He shouted, "I'll be your roomate!" He said grinning.

Ryoma shrugged, "Whatever." He said before walking off downstairs.

"E-Eh? Wait Koshimae!"

* * *

"Has everyone settled down?" Tsubami asked as she sat down at a table full of food. She watched as all the middle schoolers scuff down all their food. "Well then..." She muttered. "I am Wakoto Tsubami. I will be here to train you." She said and watched slowly as Momo choked on his food.

"Gah! You can't be serious! You really can't!" He shouted.

Tsubami blinked, "But I am." She said. "Plus all of you lost to someone. Don't you want to get stronger?" She asked.

"Of course!" Oishi said seriously.

"Then finish eating and go outside." She said. Tsubami walked out the door and looked around outside. There was a lot of room so they should start with the basic training. After they finished eating; they all went outside. "Here's a racket." She said giving one to each of them.

"Ah!" Kenya shouted. As soon as he grabbed hold of the racket, it made him drop his arms to the ground.

"Heavy isn't it? It's about half a ton." She said; "I would have made it one ton but that would probably break your muscles." Some tried to carry it. Most watched Sanada as he held it up calmly. "Now..." She said, "Swing it one hundred times." Most didn't look like they didn't want to so she started to count. "One."

_Swish._

"Two." She counted slowly and watched as they started to sweat. "It's getting hard isn't it?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Drop the racket and I want you all to do one hundred push ups and sit-ups." She instructed. Tsubami walked into the cabin.

"Hah!" Momo said panting on the ground; "I can't do it!"

"Now Go!" Tsubami's voice startled the twenty-seven middle schoolers. Tsubami was now holding a microphone. "Start. One. Two. Three." After an hour they finished all their sit-ups and push-ups; she wore a satisfied look. "It's getting late. You guys can all go take a shower and go to sleep." She said.

The Seigaku members followed her in as she plopped herself on the coach. "Ah...You got harsher Tsubami-senpai..." Oishi said trying to say it in the most polite way.

Tsubami turned to them with a frown, "Sorry about that...I have to do so. Be glad that Mifune-san isn't training you. He's more rougher and stricter. He wouldn't be scared to shout and slap you guys either."

Niou popped up from behind the couch, "Like Sanada's bitch slap!" He said just as Sanada walked in with a glare that was targeted at him.

"TARUNDORU!"

Niou just smirked and didn't even flinch. Sanada slowly brought his hand up and started to bring it down. "Wait." Tsubami said in a strict tone. "Don't slap people...Even if they did just insult you..." She muttered the last part to herself. Tsubami looked around to see almost everyone in the room. "Go to sleep already." She said with a huff, "You'll be waking extra early anyway." Going to her own room upstairs, she quickly closed the door and sighed. It felt really hard to keep up with all the guys. She smiled, having tomorrow's training menu already worked out.

* * *

Eiji was sighing as he sat in the room with Choutaro. Both misses their doubles partner dearly. "I wonder what Oishi is doing! Nya..." He said as he flopped himself on his bed. He took the upper bunk and looked down to see the empty bed of where Oishi would be sitting.

Choutaro was on the other side, at the bottom bunk; holding a grip tape in his hands.

"Are you okay, you two?" Fuji's voice broke their thoughts.

Eiji blinked, "Fujiko-chan?"

"F-Fuji-san...?" Choutaro asked politely. Both in utter confusion on why the tensai would be standing in their room.

"Everyone's already eating. You two should go too." Fuji said smiling; before leaving out the door. Eiji and Choutaro looked at each other hesitantly before going towards the dining room. It wasn't as loud as always but everyone still seemed a bit happy.

"Shut up!" Akutsu shouted as he banged his fist on the table with a glare towards Kite who just calmly ate. No one bothered separating the two; already understanding both of their personality.

Mizuki chuckled to himself, "The two are actually very soft..." He started to say but was cut off by both their glares. Mizuki gulped and turned around.

Tezuka, Shiraishi, Yukimura and Atobe sat together; all not speaking a word towards each other. Horio was on the corner and gulped as he saw the four buchous together; he felt like they were threatening something.

"Saa...You should get out of your shell more." Fuji said as he spoke towards Tezuka with a friendly familiarity. "Senpai wouldn't like that." He said smiling wider then usual.

"Fuji." Tezuka said fixing his gaze at his teammate. The other three buchou sat with a interesting gaze.

"Hai Tezuka?" Fuji asked softly, with a unfearful tone.

"100 laps around the camp." He said sternly.

Fuji chuckled, "Sorry Tezuka, but the coaches won't let you do that. Good Night." He said leaving with a smile.

Yagyuu sighed as Akaya was fretting over the uncouncious Marui. "M-Marui-senpai!" He said in a desperate tone. Akaya dragged the uncouncious body towards his buchou, "Y-Yukimura-buchou! M-Marui-senpai...He."

"I see..." Yukimura said, with a sigh he looked towards Yagyuu, "Can you take Marui to the health office?" He asked feeling a bit of a deja-vu. (**Don't know if I spelled correctly**).

Shiraishi sighed as he looked that the only members of his team Gin. He stood up going to try to strike a conversation with the monk. "Ah, Gin." He said.

"Hm? Did you need something?" Gin asked as he turned.

"Ah...Nevermind..." Shiraishi muttered with a sigh. Gin only nodded and turned back.

Now it was Atobe's turn. He snapped his fingers, trying to earn the attention of his team; Jirou, Choutaro and Yuushi. He snapped again but no one came. He looked around, Jiro was sleeping, Yuuji was talking to Choutaro. Atobe froze, shocked for a minute that no one was actually paying attention to his power and beauty.

"Ah...Atobe." Tezuka said as he looked at Hyotei's buchou.

Yukimura laughed, "Fufu, he froze again.."

* * *

**1. To make it less confusing, High Schoolers are on all the 1st floor so their bathroom is on the first floor. Middle Schoolers is all on the 2nd floor so their bathroom is on the second floor. Tsubami's case is different. She has a bathroom attached to her room since it was customized like that (since she **is** a girl).**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There was a lot of explanation and I hope to clarify any misunderstandings.**

**Also, because Halloween is near~ I will be making a Halloween chapter on Halloween. I haven't started it yet but I'm currently brainstorming some ideas. I hope you look forward to it just like how I am :) .**

**Thank you so much for reading everyone. Please leave a review on anything I need to clarify or favorite/Follow; Though I will not be forcing you to do any. If you are reading this story, I am already thankful!**

**~Yuka**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prince of tennis (**テニスの王子様 / Tenisu no Ōjisama**)**

_**Everyone. Thank you very much for supporting this story. I do think that it lacks some suspense and so forth; and because of that, I shall try my best to perk up you fellow readers' interest again like the beginning. Thank you again for reading this story and for reading this short notice.**_

_**~Yuka (I tried to talk formally though it just sounds so weird).**_

Starting now from this chapter, everyone can leave a review to ask a question for either myself or Tsubami. I will answer them all though no one is forced to do so. (Maybe this would become a useless notice)

Thanks for the follows :D ~ AnimeObsessedGirl, StarrySky0103, annperez74

Thanks for the favorite! AnimeObsessedGirl

Thanks for the review~ AnimeObsessedGirl, The Inquire, LeoniaOtaku

**From: AnimeObsessedGirl**

**I like how Fuji calls her "Tsubami-chan..." :3**

**' "Hm... It's unexpectedly soft."**  
**"So is your hand." '**

**I like how you implied Fuji's obsession with girl's fingers! Teehee :)**

**This is so kawaii - I really don't like OC stories buuuut this so far is**  
**really funny.**

**Can't wait to keep reading!**

**AnimeObsessedGirl**

~Reply: Thank you :) I appreciate it.

**From: The Inquirer**

**I think they're PA systems (I'm not sure, but I think it stands for Public**  
**Announcement).**  
**And poor Atobe. Doesn't get any attention now.**  
**Update soon! :D**  
**-TI**

~Reply: Thanks, and I do think that a P.A. System is correct.

**From: LeoniaOtaku **

**-**  
**Hahahaha! Is so funny to see atobe like that.. :D**  
**I wonder about the next!**

~Reply: Thanks! Glad you thought it was funny :)

* * *

Tsubami sighed, she wanted to wake them early for their training but she couldn't do it. She felt that they needed enough rest. Besides that, she was confused by herself. Shall she become a dictator and create even harder training for them, do it at a medium level or just basics? Looking at the surrounding trees, she sighed; she would just have to use some things Mifune would have done. She heard a splash and slowly walked towards the sound. There was a stream and she smiled, looking inside, there was even fishes in it. She chuckled to herself.

With a smile, she jogged back to the cabin and looked around; in hope of finding anyone awake. She nodded to herself as seated herself on the coach with a satisfied expression. Tsubami could her footsteps, yawns and groans from them on the second floor; they were finally awake.

"Good Morning." Tsubami said with a cheerful grin on her face. She watched as one by one they walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing the food lazily. Some bumped into the chairs and fell to the ground and others just fell asleep. "The training wasn't hard yesterday..." She muttered to herself with a part. 'It's going to be a long number of weeks...' she thought to herself. She would need to train them until they would be able to surpass their old self. Tsubami rummaged through her pocket and quickly found a whistle. "Good." She muttered.

_**TWEET!**_

"It's time for training." She said as she made each of them line up. "Today is a simple one. It can be rather strange if you think..." She muttered the last part to herself. "Today you will be wondering around here to look for a stream."

"That will be easy! Right Kawamura-senpai?" Momo asked loudly.

Tsubami smiled at their enthusiasm, "but I won't give you a hint, so it can anywhere." She said stretching her arms, "Though if you do find it, there should be fishes in it." She said.

"Hn." Ryoma said as he tipped his hat lower, "so what do you want us to do?"

"Of course to go find the stream. If you guys do find it, I'll give you the next step. The limit is one day, twenty-four hours. Starting now." She said as she blew the whistle and went back into the cabin.

Sanada stood looking around, "Everyone! Stay together." He said.

"Eh?" Kintaro whined with a frown, "Wouldn't that be longer?" he asked, "We should split into groups! Right Koshimae? Koshimae?!" Ryoma was already walking towards another direction silently.

"Echizen!" Oishi shouted, "Don't just go!" He said running up. Seigaku and Shintehouji members all started to follow Ryoma.

Momo turned, "Sorry Sanada-san! But we are going to go this way!" He shouted but earned himself a glare from Kaidoh to shut him up.

"K-Kin-chan! Don't run off to Koshimae!" Kenya shouted catching up to the group in only a few seconds. The group was gone and the only people who were left were Shinji, Rikkaidai, Hyotei members, the two Higa members, Richard, Harukaze and Kadowaki.

"Let's go!" Sanada shouted going to the opposite directions. Niou chuckled to himself wondering if he could try and prank at Sanada since there would be a less likely chance for him to get slapped in front of everyone.

* * *

Tsubami was happy at first as she was peering out of the window hoping for a good training session. As soon as she watched the group separate into two, she frowned. "This isn't going right..." She muttered to herself. She wanted it to become a teamwork training since even though each person would go one by one up the chart, they would fight as a whole team. Now though; it became an endurance test to see who will have enough stamina to go around the whole are looking for one stream.

She stood up without a second thought and placed everything needed in a bag; towels, a water bottles, blankets, tent materials and new shirts. Tsubami wanted to make sure that they were all okay; it was her responsibility after all to take care of all twenty-seven of them. She looked hesitant at the cozy looking cabin but shook her head. She would like to play tennis too so this should also be a training for herself. Tsubami quickly went in a short-cut that lead her towards the stream. She smiled at the spacy area; Tsubami placed her bag there and took out the tent materials. Reading the instructions, she started to put a few tents up and placed blankets and pillows inside. Rummaging through her bag, she placed extra shirts in each tent.

Tsubami smiled as she clapped her hand and wiped a sweat from her face with a proud look. Everything looked neat. Looking up at the sky, it was slowly turning to the evening and she blinked at how fast the time had passed. She went near the trees on the side to check if she could hear any footsteps. None. Where could they have gone? They couldn't have missed the line and walked to ahead.

"Ah...I'm so sorry..." Tsubami said as she croched towards the ground, clasping her hands together and praying for the best of the guys. Turning away from what she did, she sat on a rock near the stream and munched on her sandwich that she made before, with a absent-minded look. "It's good! Though okkasan can make better." She said smiling.

* * *

"Ah...I want takoyaki!" Kintaro whined as no one seemed to mind at all. They weren't completely lost, but yes; they were lost. Looking around, Oishi only looked more frantic than ever.

"Everyone..." He said with a sigh, "Do you think we'll find this stream?" Oishi asked with a frown.

Inui reassured Oishi with a sudden appearance behind him. "100% we're on the right track." Inui stated with a smile. Sure enough, after a few more minutes of walking, they could already hear loud voices and splashes. As they got closer, they could only watch the failed attempts of the other group trying to catch the fishes with sticks, using big leaves, scooping them with their shirts or using their bare hands.

"W-what is this?" Kenya stuttered out at the drastic change towards everyone. Zaizen averted his eyes towards a figure who was sitting on a granite rock, staring intently at the rest who were desperately trying to catch a fish.

"Oh you're here." Tsubami said as she hopped off from the stone and walked towards them. "It's nothing special." She said with a small sigh; "Though it's just training." She said nodding her head. "Off you guys go." She said as she stepped to the side and watched all of them walk slowly towards the stream.

"I got this!" Kadowaki shouted in his scruffy voice. He turned around looking to see if anyone was paying attention to him but spotted none...He quickly twitched towards the direction of Sanada who was just looking at him with a blank look. "Haha! You can't get one can you, Sanada-san?" He shouted loudly, "You're not really a Emperor at all! Just someone with a temper." He said.

Niou burst out laughing, a hand poised at his hips; he was cracking up. Sanada grew a anger vein; he tried to calm down, learning the advice of Yukimura who always told him to calm down and analyze the situation first. Jackal only sighed turning around thinking that there would be a red haired, sweets lover but there was nothing but air. Yanagi only nodded towards Inui, greeting his childhood friend.

As Kadowaki tried to say more insults, Koharu was sitting on the side of the stream with Yuji next to him. Koharu stared at Sanada, his arms bended on his lap, back arched back and both hands on his cheeks. It seemed like he was in Fantasy land, daydreaming once again, one of his weird scenarios or the way he pictured someone. Yuji who was sitting next to Koharu only frowned even more; it looked like he was glaring dangerous daggers at Sanada, who never seemed to nice one bit.

Sanada couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to shout but he turned to see their coach's_ sweet,_ smile. "Please do not fight..." Tsubami said with a bitter-sweet smile. It took her a few months of learning how to use a threatening smile after spending most of her year as a Seigaku third year with the tennis team and mostly with Fuji the tensai who was known for his very, _gentle, _smiles. 'I would also like to thank Yukimura...He is like Fuji..kind of.' Tsubami thought before turning back to the current situation."Kadowaki Satoru...I'm sorry, but I will not hold any responsibility towards your safety anymore." Tsubami replied.

With that said, no one could think what was going to happen next. "O-Oi!" Momo shouted, "What are you doing?"

Oishi looked frantically at his senior, "Tsubami-senpai...! K-Kadowaki-san didn't mean it..." He said trying to help the boy.

Some went breathless like Ryoma, Sanada, Niou, Kawamura, Yuuta, Gakuto, Shishido. They could only stare and stare at her action. _ Tsubami got out a water bottle and banged it on the back of Kadowaki's head; where his pressure point was. Why did she do that? They would all find out soon. "Can someone help me drag Kadowaki-san somewhere else?" Tsubami asked, in an awfully polite tone. "His training will be different..." She said smiling.

Niou smiled, "Puri~ I'll do it." He said before walking towards the girl and together, walked away with the body traling behind them. By the way they both dragged the body like that, it was like they were handling a corpse instead of an unconscious body.

"Are you okay Sanada-san?" Momo asked as he stood next to the tall regular. Koharu crept closer towards the two; Yuji just behind him showing a slight concern.

Sanada twitched, the veins on his forehead pumped, he took a breath before shouting, "TARUNODRU!"

* * *

Back at the camp, the other members who were the winners couldn't believe their ears. Was it just their imagination? They all could have sworn that they heard a distinct shout from the voice of Sanada Genichiro.

"Ah, Yukimura-buchou?" Akaya and Marui asked Yukimura with a hesitant tone. All three could tell it was the fuku-buchou but Marui and Akaya couldn't believe it.

"Fufu..." Yukimura said, "Sanada is sure lively. I wonder if something happened." He said with a gentle smile as he sipped his tea. Eiji jumped excitedly, the complete opposite of Jirou who was sleeping on the bench.

"Can we go see them? Nya?" Eiji asked Tezuka and Fuji who was sitting there, relaxing themselves.

Before anyone could intervene through their conversation- for some would like to see their friends- Fuji and Tezuka spoke an unexpected answer. "No, Sorry Eiji/ No, it would bother them and their training."

"Eh...? Why?" Eiji asked with a big frown. The two didn't answer. They couldn't nor did they want to at all. "Nothing happened right, nya?" Eiji asked towards the two.

Fuji was now away looking outside, talking to Yukimura and Shiraishi about the different plants and Tezuka left to sit next to Atobe. Eiji blinked but shrugged as he placed a spoonful of cake in his mouth with a pout.

"O-Oi!" Marui shouted as he rushed towards Eiji in a panic, "That was my cake!"

* * *

The shout went through the whole area, Tsubami and Niou who were currently dragging the body of Kadowaki farther away turned. Tsubami was startled as she tripped on air, Niou looked surprise but didn't show much of an reaction; instead he only chuckled at Tsubami's own clumsiness. As Niou walked up to help the girl up, both could hear the stirring of Kadowaki; he was starting to gain conscious.

Kadowaki woke up with a jolt as he panted. He looked around at the unfamiliar area. Just where was here. With an annoyed grunt, he started walking away, trying to find his way back towards everyone.

The bush besides where Kadowaki once laid stirred; behind it was Niou who was placing a hand on Tsubmai's mouth and looking at the side to see if Kadowaki already left. Niou released Tsubami who was trying to breath after feeling suffocated. "Piyo~" Niou said with his lips pursed up. Tsubami didn't really didn't nag at Niou instead, she thanked him instead. If it wasn't for his quick actions, Kadowaki would probably get angry at the two.

Niou nodded at her with a plain look, he felt weird? He didn't understand her, usually girls would have squealed to the top of their longs to be in a harem full of guys like them. As the two walked back, Niou placed a hand over Tsubami; trying to make her sway over him. Tsubami though, only blinked at his actions. "Niou? What are you doing?" She asked confused.

Niou just quickly let go and looked sideways, "Puri~ Nothing." He answered in a casual tone. She blinked still confused, but let it go. The walk felt long so the two decided to talk to each other; since they would have nothing to do except for walking.

"So you're a trickster?" Tsubami asked tilting her head, she never really knew anyone who played pranks on people as badly as Niou. He grinned as a reply; she smiled back. "What type of pranks did you pull before?" She asked in a curious tone, she never tried to prank someone but she always thought that it would be fun to try. Niou smiled, he acted like a mentor that minute. Tsubami knew nothing of tricks but had many raw ideas that may work in the future. Niou looked at her, she seemed really innocent; much like the the brat (Akaya).

"Do you know Mori-senpai?" Niou asked and he placed his hands in his pockets. The way he said this person's name was very- respectful.

Tsubami thought for a second, Mori...Mori...The only person she know with the name Mori was, "Huh? Ju-chan?" She asked thinking of the maroon haired tennis player. He had told her that he was the captain of Rikkaidai's tennis club before; plus he is two years older than her.

Niou though blinked at the nickname she had just spoke out, "So you do know Mori-senpai..." Niou said before breaking into a grin.

"He's very childish though...but a good doubles player." Tsubami said nodding her head with a smile. After talking here and there, they were back towards the stream. Oishi rushed over, asking where Kadowaki was and Tusbami only said that he had a different training menu. "Have you guys catch any fishes yet?" She asks, sitting on the rock.

They showed her a pile of small fishes on the side. She nodded. It must've been hard for them to catch those fishes. Tsubami herself wanted to try too, so leaning down towards the lake, she placed her hand in the cool water. Feeling something swim past her slowly, she quickly grabbed it and watched the fish twitch in her hand. "It's easy." She said surprisingly at the fish she had caught and placed it at the pile.

She heard the grumble of everyone and started to direct everyone towards things they should get. Kintaro and Ryoma came to her side, pacing the sticks and branches on the floor. Tanishi and Kai came with a few rocks that weren't big or small but right for the size of the palms of their hands. Tsubami placed the twigs in a pile and placed the rocks on the side. She would have used a match to create a fire but that wouldn't be fun at all. She forgot the tinder and looked around. Sure enough, Sanada came with a handful of tinder; dry grass and some leaves. She thanked him and placed it there on the wood. She took some sturdy branches and washed the dirt off in the stream.

"Do anyone want to help clean the fish?" She asked tilting her head innocently as she took out a few kitchen knives. Yanagi, Kaidoh and Inui shrugged and decided to help out with cutting the guts out along with it's internal organs. They made a straight line across the fishes body, and pulled out everything from the stomach. Placing it in the stream, the washed it off. She took a peeler and quickly cut of all the scales on the fish. Tsubami took the fishes and placed things in it for the flavor. She added salt on it and then stuffed it with a filling she got from the cooks.

After this, everyone sat around the big fire that was created by Kenya who quickly placed two sticks together; in a matter of seconds, the spark of the fire was burning and as it hit the tinders, it started to crackle. They all took their fish and placed it near the fire, waiting for it to cook.

Richard was chuckling and Kabaji just sat next to Niou who was currently acting like Atobe. Sanada though was awfully quiet. People talked to each other but Tsubami only quietly munched on her fish with a smile at how good the stuffing was. After that, they had to put the fire out. They all went to their tents but stopped in their tracks as they looked at the only girl. Where was she going to sleep...? She can't possibly...

"I'll go to this tent." She said pointing.

Momo blinked, "Who's going to well...share the tent with you?" He asked hesitantly. Tsubmai shrugged before looking inside the tent; to be truthful it was quite spacey.

"It can probably space three to four more people." Tsubami answered blinking, "Why don't you guys do rock-paper-scissors?" She suggested.

Yanagi and Inui nodded, "Then whoever loses will have to share the tent with Tsubami-senpai." Inui said pushing his glasses up.

Tsubami shook her head, "Nope..That would seem like I'm a dangerous person. What about, whoever wins gets to share with me?" She asked tilting her head to the side with a smile. The guys nodded to each other. The rule was simple : 'Lose on Purpose' "Let's start quickly now." She said looking up at the sky. "It's getting darker my the second and we won't have enough light later.

* * *

Kadowaki went around and around, feeling like he was in the exact same area as before. Only just walking in an endless road. He tried to call for help but only heard the echo of his own voice. The bushes next to him rustled and he jumped; startled but sighed to only see a squrieell. He turned and fell to the ground, staring at the figure in front of him.

* * *

Since this is a multiple oc thing, I will be trying to create many different moments with Tsubami and one of the regulars. I will create a event that combines everyone with her (party or celebration) Though the idea is still not clear. Thank you for reading :) I feel happy and supported when you guys leave a small review ^^ or big one.

Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed it and I tried to add a cliffy + adding some suspense :)


	13. Chapter 13

Like I said before, This is a Halloween special. Though It will still be a chapter of the story Chapter 14 to be exact!~

NOTICE: This does not follow the story **at all**. It will be clearly different.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc and plot. Everything belongs to Konomi-sensei.

I decided to post this chapter first. next chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow :)

**Also...There is one more thing I would like to say...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AND please enjoy thee chapter 14 of Old Connections. *bows*  
P.S. For every main holiday: Like Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentines Day, Maybe April Fools...I will try to make some extra chapters.  
**

**Caution: I will be trying my best to make it a bit gory near the middle.**

* * *

**Date Published of Chapter: October, 31, 2013  
**

* * *

It was a normal regular day. That is, except for the drastic change in scenery. The orange- reddish leaves swayed from the cool wind. Many homes had decorated their porch and yards with different things. Some had lanterns, scarecrows, pumpkins, dangling fake bats, cob webs and so on. It was a bit foggy, the perfect weather for a holiday like Halloween it self. Kids got their costumes ready and many parents/adults made sure they had enough candy to give. There was no school on that day but many known tennis teams were still practicing like normal. Wakoto Tsubami scanned through the thick fog and heard -Pok! Pok!- the sounds of tennis balls.

Tsubami patted her hands together; she wore gloves, a knitted hat, a cozy brown coat, skirt with leggings and tennis shoes. She yawned and rubbed her arms to keep her self warm. She buttoned her coat up and exhaled, her breath visible. She walked slowly towards the tennis courts. She stopped in her tracks, looking around. She could have sworn to herself that she heard some moaning and groaning behind her but she shrugged. Again, she heard a sound. She puffed her cheek out and let out a breath. It was getting annoying and whoever was doing this should stop.

"Hello everyone." Tsubami said politely as she nodded to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Tsu-senpai!" Eiji shouted as he tried to glomp the girl, but was held back by Ryuzaki-sensei who now wore a frown. She instructed them to all behave and Tsubami chuckled at her actions.

"Ah, I don't mind...Though I do feel like they'll crush me anytime." She answered with a small pout before turning her frown upside down. She seated herself on the bench and literally fell upside down when she heard a familiar voice. "Ah, F-Fuji! Don't scare me." She said as she got up with a huff.

"Saa...But surprised Tsubami-chan is cute too." Fuji said with a short chuckle. Tsubami didn't know why but it seemed like she was getting warmer; more specifically her face. She opened her mouth and was suppose to say something but... a loud moan stopped the commotion.

"What was that?" Momo asked with slight worry. Kaidoh who was standing next to him was shaking though he didn't want anyone to know. Tezuka stood there, unfazed.

"Don't let your guard down everyone." He said; his most famous quote; and looked at Tsubami more specifically. Tsubami jolted up as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut for a minute and sighed as the pressure on her shoulder ceased. She turned to see someone dressed up as a zombie. She laughed at herself for falling for such a childish trick, so it was this person who made all those strange noises in the back.

"Niou. Please take off that costume. You'll be scaring everyone." A calm voice said. Through the fog, Yukimura stood there with a smile. "I'm sorry to startle you Tezuka, Ryuzaki-sensei." He said.

"Yukimura..." Ryuzaki-sensei said with a sigh, "Well. It's okay. What are you doing here? Do you need something from our tennis team?" She asked.

* * *

Niou was currently taking off his zombie costume at the far side of where the two captains and Ryuzaki-sensei were. Fuji and Eiji looked hesitantly at Tsubami who just blinked at the ground with a yawn. "Are you okay Tsubami-chan?" Fuji asked in his soft tone.

"Shall I punish Niou for what he has done?" Yukimura spoke suddenly, with the same venom and gentleness that Fuji wore himself.

Tsubami blinked, she **was** a bit startled...but she felt like the two were taking it a bit too far. Eiji was looking at the two with a frown, "F-Fujiko-chan!" He said wanting to tear the smile off of Fuji's face.

Tsubami coughed, "Ahem...It's okay. It was a prank...It's Halloween so it's okay." She said closing her eyes before opening them again. "Um...Niou? Was it you by any chance that were making these weird sounds?" She asked tilting her head.

Niou only blinked and chuckled. For sure, she would have thought that he was the one to do such things but he only shook his head. "Puri~ I didn't do that. I never saw you until we were closer to the courts. I wonder what was your reaction?"

"Niou. Behave yourself." Sanada's cold words bommed and Niou just smirked before he walked towards Marui; but not before calling the red head tensai a ball of fat. Suddenly, almost as if it was by magic, Atobe and his tennis team from Hyotei appeared. He was holding a speaker and as he pressed it on, there was the music of a dark sound. It fitted Halloween perfectly, but then again, why were they here?

Tsubami sighed, it felt like the court was getting crowded. She tried to walk away and blinked as Atobe stood in front of her. She tried her best to act politely so she would be allowed to move aside or move. She only came to Seigaku to see how the team was going and to see Ryuzaki-sensei and the rest. "What are you doing, Atobe...?" She asked confused with the speaker.

He laughed. "Isn't this magnificent? To see-" He got cut off.

"Oi Atobe!" Shishido shouted with a scowl, "Just read this." He said stuffing a paper in Hyotei's captain's hands. Tsubami coughed, it couldn't be a poem was it?

She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you reading a poem?" She asked, "Is it Halloween themed or something?"

Atobe chuckled as he patted her head like she was a child. She was short but not that much like Ryoma; but hey, he's a first year. "Tezuka is my rival. I will not lose to him, even if he does read sappy poems like these."

Tezuka looked hesitant as he slowly crossed his arm. "Atobe." he said sternly, "What are you talking about?" Atobe only could look at Tezuka, keeping a calm look.

"Hmph! Ore-sama got all your information from Inui and Yanagi." He said pointing at the two Data masters who only looked at Atobe with a blank look.

You could see the smile of Yanagi and Inui. They didn't look so honest just then. Inui only breathed out and pushed his glasses up, "I'm sorry. But Tezuka would read those type of poems even for tennis." He answered seriously. He wanted to get back at Atobe when he made Inui look like a fool for not knowing how a **real **expensive meat taste like at the Yakiniku party.

Yanagi only nodded, "That's right. Sadaharu. Have you finished your drink that you were going to give to us for Rikkaidai?" He asked as Inui took out a huge cart of it. They were in canteens, cups, bottles, pitchers..you get the idea.

"I have." Inui said smiling. He slowly crept towards Akaya who didn't seem like he wanted to be apart of anyone's conversation. "Would you like to try my penal tea, Kirihara Akaya-kun?" He asked holding a tiny cup of it.

Akaya only glared, "...Yukimura-buchou! What are we still doing here? Shouldn't we just play a match with Seigaku?" He asked with an irritated look.

Ryoma walked up to him and swung his racket near Akaya's face; only missing by an inch. "Che...I'll play against you." Ryoma said as he started doing stretches to warm himself up.

"Hah. Bring it on." Akaya muttered angrily as he stood on the opposite side, glaring at an innocent tree.

* * *

Tsubami thought it didn't feel much like a Halloween anymore. They were just playing tennis; something they would probably always do. That's when she heard a groan and soon a loud shriek followed.

"Oi, Arai! Are you okay?" Momo shouted at the junior who was the victim of the scream. As they reached towards the scene, Arai was on the ground. A pool of blood surrounding him. Some look away in disgust and Fuji only frowned at this.

"Arai? Are you okay?" The fog was slowly lifting and they could see one of Arai's friend running towards him.

Arai now slowly stood up. His skin was sickly pale and he had this rotten stench. He looked at Inui with a glare. It seemed he still had councious. "Oi! Inui-senpai! What was with that drink?" He shouted pointing at the ground. There laid a black, fluid that you may call it a drink; if you thought it was.

Ryuzaki-sensei stood next to Arai, "Let me check your pulse." She said worried that he might get a heart attack or something. She didn't really care for him much since he was always cocky and so annoying but she didn't want to be called cruel. As she placed her hand on Arai's wrist, she qucikly jumped back.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Yuushi asked pushing his 'fake' glasses up. "It's not like he's a zombie and doesn't have a pulse."

"He doesn't have one." Ryuzaki-sensei breathed out with a blank look. "A pulse."

Tsubami blinked. First a loud scream. Then there was blood. Third, Arai was the victim and he suddenly looked abnormal. And now they think that he's a zombie because of maybe Inui's drink. She smiled. She thought this was almost exactly like a manga scene, except for the tense atmosphere around.

Inui blinked as he picked the drink up. He was making this as a Halloween special. He didn't drink it or tested it out since he thought that the black was a perfect color; even if he had no idea how he got this color for his drink.

"Is something wrong Inui?" Fuji asked as he crossed his arms. Inui only shook his head. He went to throw the cup away; not wanting everyone to glare at him so he decided to leave and act like nothing was his fault.

Arai glared at the ground before hearing an irritated snort from Ryoma. He was about to shout but suddenly felt his stomach growl. "Huh. I'm hungry. Though I already ate." He muttered. He tried to walk towards Ryuzaki-sensei but felt like it took forever to get towards the coach who was only about two feet away.

Kaidoh looked paler and went to the side, "Fsshh..." He said as he walked towards the entrance; leaning against the fence. Yagyuu and Niou followed; both seemed to want to have a conversation with the 'Viper'. Hiyoshi was loyal to Atobe but now didn't know what to do since his captain was on the floor, still feeling the humiliation Inui gave him.

Gakuto was standing at the side with Choutaro and Shishido with an annoyed look. When he heard Marui say sweets he had an urge to go and get some. Gakuto stomped towards Marui as Eiji bounced towards him. (**1**) "Oi...Can I have some?" Gakuto asked awkwardly.

"Nya! I want some too Marui!" Eiji shouted, he was surprised at himself for remembering Rikkaidai's member's name.

Marui only blinked. The cake he had just got and couldn't even eat yet. He sighed as he looked at Eiji's hyper-ness and Gakuto's awkward look. "Here..." He muttered.

Tsubami's mind was in a twril. She was confused. Halloween wasn't that scary anymore. She frowned as started walking away. She sighed, mind as well get ready for trick-or-treat. She had to make sure she got all the candies and sweets ready. She was a teenager, so going trick-or-treating seemed lame. Plus, she didn't enjoy ringing bells/knocking on doors and stretching out her hand for candies; it just seemed lame. Soon, the fog dispersed. The crisp sound of leaves crunched under people's foot.

**CRUNCH!**

Kabaji turned to hear the sound of someone chewing on something. Almost like a bone... Kawamura seemed to grow anxious as mysterious footsteps got nearer and nearer to the courts. He grasped his racket and fire grew behind him. He wasn't scared. Kabaji who was near Kawamura, copied Kawamura and as he took his own racket, flames were behind him.

"HORA! BABY! I'm not scared of you! I'll beat you up!" Kawamura shouted; as if he was on a rampage at the doors. There stood a teacher. Their clothes look neat and all but it was literally, their shade of their skin. It was sickly pale and looked a bit low.

It opened it's mouth a let a loud groan before started to walk. More people came behind him, students, girls, guys, even a guy from a bakery. Kawamura hit one of his hadokyu at a zombie that was near and they tumbled to the ground but quickly got up as if nothing happened.

"Are you alright?" Yukimura shouted as he and the rest of Seigaku, Rikkaidai and Hyotei appeared with strange expressions. Kawamura couldn't speak and Kabaji didn't speak since he never did much in the first place.

"Zombies?" Tsubami asked. She turned to Inui. She had a feeling that it was caused by this data master. "Inui. Did you do something to cause this? You shouldn't lie."

Inui only brought his head down in shame. Yanagi also stood next to him, "I apologize. This wasn't in neither mine or Sadaharu's data. I would admit that I also helped him with this experiment."

"Are they dead?" Ryoma asked in a deadpanned voice. He wasn't excited for Halloween or any holiday much. He just wanted to go home and play with Karupin. "They seem like zombies."

Eiji was flabbergasted, "EHHH!? What are you talking about O'chibi!" He couldn't think that zombies were real. "Don't joke around..!" Eiji said panickingly.

Tezuka, Yukimura and Atobe ordered their team to calm down. They all rushed towards the club room/changing room. Ryuzaki-sensei was no where to be found but they couldn't just go look for her; they were worried about their own life. "Everyone. Calm down." Tezuka said as he crossed his arm. The stern expression of his and Sanada's were very reassuring. They were athletes so they could probably outrun the zombies who were like slugs. (Maybe).

Tsubami sighed. She was just tired for some reason. Inui and Yanagi still haven't fully explained anything yet but it seemed like no one wanted to know either. "Inui. Yanagi." Tsubami said as she took off her gloves and stuffed them in her pocket. "Where did you get your ingredients?"

Inui just blinked. "Well. You may not believe it or not..."

* * *

Inui was walking through town to look for more ingredients. He didn't know what to get so he decided to wander around untill he see something that catches his eye. While he passed stores and stores; it almost seemed like he passed all the stores. He was left towards a deserted town. Did he just walk pass? He turned back to see the busy town behind him and he decided to go to a shop. either way, they weere all closed. Something glowed.

Inui turned towards an alley way. It was dark and there stood something that looked like a hut. The roof was black and a posinous aura eeked out. Inui observed the ground of it. It seemed to be purple steam or fumes. It looked very much like Halloween. He nodded. This was probably it. He did need ingredients that were Halloween themed. Maybe the had some.

_~Kring~_

As Inui walked through, the bell inside the door twinked. He looked around; scanning all the goods. Some looked like body parts or organs. Inui nodded, "This place makes things look very realistic." He said.

"Eh...? Thank you very much for that compliment." An old lady answered to Inui's compliment as she slowly walked from a back door and came towards the counter, "Do you need something? Anything special needed? How about a hypnosis perfume? A magic Jack-and-a-box? How about another handy hand?" She asked finally, taking out a arm.

"N-No thank you." Inui said, turning pale. Did that arm just twitch? He thought.

The old lady sighed before smiling. "Are you looking for a Halloween themed thing, deary? If you are, I have the perfect thing for you." She answered holding a box. "This is that Halloween special. It's free too."

Inui only gulped. He had an uneasy feeling. "I'm looking for ingredients for a Halloween drink..." He said hesitantly, "For a new training regime." The old lady chuckled. It was as if she found her own mistake.

"Is it?" She asked quietly. "Halloween huh? My...It's already the near the time." She said aloud. She walked towards the back door and you could hear lots of rummaging. She came out with bottles, fruits and pitchers of different things. "A evil pumpkin. A witches eye. The disastrous curse (liquid). The blood of a troll. A strand of a greasy mutated rat. Some fresh vegetables. A bottle of corn syrup. And the ultimate ingredient...Water from the black swamp. Known for it's old tales." She said with a chuckle.

"Old tales?" Inui asked. He was quite interested in this and Yanagi may want to know too. "Can I ask what they are? And How much?"

She chuckled, "Free. It's Halloween." She said as she placed all of them in a basket. She then closed her eyes and opened them with a dark look. "The Black Swamp. In the old days, near this town; there once stood a swamp. It wasn't like any normal ones. It was bright, happy, cheerful. It was to be said that it granted people's wishes. But of course, no one tried to."

"But isn't that good?" Inui questioned.

The old lady snapped, "Quiet Boy! I will tell you. Now listen." She said with a frown before continuing her story. "One day a foolish man walked into the swamp. Hoping that it would grant his wish of marrying the prince's fiance; someone who he fell in love with. The swamp granted his wish,; the lady fell in love with the man but did not want to marry him just yet. The man was a foolish and selfish one. He threw trash and dirtied the once pure swamp. It got angry and was said to have killed the man and drank all it's blood by washing his corpse down into the swamp. The swamp slowly grew black and darker and darker. It is said that it is the regret, and hatred the man holds."

Inui only blinked. He did take some notes in his notebook and felt like the tale was actually real.

"Haha, you're young. Don't worry about it. It's only a tale and it can be fake. It's Halloween. Did it scare you?" She asked. The old lady smiled at Inui before coughing. "Well if that's all you need. Goodbye. Good luck on your juice. I do hope your friends enjoy it too." She said before Inui was pushed out and she flipped the sign to 'closed'.

During the walk back to the currently busy and lively down, Inui wondered if he ever told the old lady that he was creating a juice.

* * *

As Inui finished his story, most was already listening and Atobe looked like he had lost concious. He quickly twitched and seemed like he had just came back to the presence.

Ryoma blinked, "Then...Did you import it to outside?"

Inui nodded, "Of course. I won a medal and they said that the flavor was 'unique'. They even said it was going to become a soda." Inui explained.

"Inui..." Tezuka said a bit too calmly. "Don't let your guard down." He said a bit more sternly then he had ever before. Inui only just stood there with a nervous look.

"GAH! Inuiiii!?" Eiji shouted at his friend, "How could you! By that tale and the names of those ingredients, they're a curse!"

They nodded. Yanagi sighed before looking at Inui, "Sadaharu...you have never told me where you got these ingredients. Should we all go to that shop and ask her to fix ...your Kouhai up?" He asked. Tsubami looked around as she heard the thump, thump sound from the door. As the door was pushed down from the outside, they all jumped out of the way. A zombie stood there, it smelled like the dead. The zombie looked familiar; they looked at the uniform and was not surprised to see that it was a student from Seigaku.

"Puri~" Niou said as he did the simplest trick in the book. He stuck out his foot and the zombie tripped.

"Somebody kill it." Akaya shouted as he held a bat. But who would? A zombie was still human and none felt like they wanted to become murderers and cast away their tennis name. Tsubami sighed. She mind as well try. She took the bat from Akaya hand and swiftly raised it from her head and smashed it down onto the Zombie's head. The blood splattered from the impact. It went onto her coat, face, some on the people who were closer near the now corpse and some were on the wall.

"A-Ah..." Oishi said as he fumbled out a handkerchief, "Are you okay, senpai? There's...a lot of blood."

"Thank you." Tsubami said, taking the handkerchief and wiping the blood off her self. "I'll wash this and return it soon." She said, tucking it into her pocket.

"Then shall we head towards this shop?" Yukimura asked softly. They nodded, Tezuka instructed that it would be best if they all stood together. Fuji for a second looked shocked. He flipped his phone open and dialed Yuuta's number. It had no sound and there was no signal either.

"Don't worry." Tsubami said, "This will be all over soon." She said in a reassuring tone. Fuji could only feel weak. He wasn't calm and seemed to have his mind on many things. Shouldn't he be the one to reassure the girl? Not the other way around.

* * *

The teams went out of the school gate, some were splattered in blood and others had their rackets broken for hitting so many Zombie heads. "Che...I broke another one." Ryoma muttered as he took out his last and spare racket.

"Why don't we use a bat? Or maybe some guns." Akaya requested. He didn't want to destroy his rackets and guns seemed easier. He did play fighting games so he would probably know these types.

Atobe only smirked, "I'll call for some guns." He said. With a snap of a finger, there was a wide array of guns on the ground. Pistols, shot guns, rifles, handguns and many others.

"Sugoi...!" Jirou shouted excitedly. He startled many. Most had forgotten about him and his sleeping habits. He was probably carried by the silent Kabaji too. "Neh, Neh! Atobe! Let me have one!" Jirou said as he smiled widely.

"I-It's dangerous though!" Oishi shouted. Eiji only chuckled as he stared at his own gun and placed one in Oishi's hand.

"Don't worry Oishi! I'll protect you!" Eiji said, forming a 'v' with his finger. Oishi smiled as he placed the bullets in the gun. They were all well prepared. Around the town, there were only a small amount of survives and most of the residents were already infected. Inui gave them the directions on where the shop was. They slowly walked out of town and entered a deserted area. It didn't seem like anyone lived here; it was almost as if it was abandoned.

"What's with this?" Choutaro asked, "Shishido-san?" Shishido was only staring ahead. The moans and groans got louder and louder. What was up ahead was something they could only guess.

"Get ready to fire." Sanada commanded. They all took their guns and placed the bullets in. Tsubami shot the first one; hitting a zombie right in the head. It was pure luck. But because of that, the zombies started to rampage and ran towards the group from all sides. Many almost died or got bitten but they helped each other out. Gakuto and Eiji helped other dodge, using their acrobatic moves.

"Get off!" Momo shouted as a zombie was gripping his arm; trying to take a bite of his flesh. Ryoma only sighed and aimed his gun at it's head. "O-Oi! Echizen! You almost aimed at me!"

"Urusai, Momo-senpai. (shut up)." He said with a glare before walking to another side. They finally reached the shop. There was a great loss, Hiyoshi, Kabaji, Yuushi, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Jackal, Yanagi and Marui. (**sorry if anyone's fave character is in this short list!**)

The others quickly opened the door and stomped inside. An old lady came out with a smile. She looked at Inui before smiling. "Ah, it's you. Did you bring your friends here?" She asked.

Inui only coughed, "I only want to know the antidote for the zombies."

The old lady let out a loud laugh. She wiped her tears away from the corners of her eyes. "Haha, youngsters like you are very funny."

"Oi! What are you talking about?" Shishido said as he wiped the blood from his cheek away.

The old lady only smiled as she walked out from the counter and towards Inui. She reached out her old wrinkly hand and flicked it onto Inui's forehead. "A deary like you should wake up. You wouldn't want to be late to your practice, do you?" She asked.

* * *

Inui quickly gasped as he woke up. His idea of a Halloween drink was canceled. And he didn't feel like making any drinks anytime soon. He looked around and found himself in the clubroom. A knock on the door caught his attention.

"You're going to be late." Tsubami said as she stuck her head through the door. "I came for a visit."

Inui only looked hesitant, "maybe you should leave..."

"Eh?"

* * *

**1.** Doesn't Marui, Gakuto, and Eiji seem to have relations? First, all of them are red heads. Gakuto and Marui loves sweets. Marui and Eiji are both hyper and nice plus they trust/or are close to their doubles partner especially. Gakuto and Eiji are acrobatic players. Seems they have connections. But that's probably my own opinion. And maybe some of you guys already noticed this :)

To make it short, it is all Inui's imagination that formed this scary, haunting (not really) chapter~ Sorry that I didn't include Shitenhouji. Maybe next time.

In the story, the Halloween Drink, Inui make is spread to the public because of a drink contest Inui entered right before Halloween. the judges thought the drink would excite people so not only did they give Inui First place, but created a brand of soda for him called 'Inui Juice'.

Got any questions? Just ask away, and I will try to explain to my fullest. I would either PM you answer or write it in next chapter. **Please Review, Favorite or Follow! Thank you and again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! GOOD LUCK ON TRICK -OR- TREATING (if you are attending). **


	14. Chapter 14

**Fufu! Thank you for reading my story everyone, up to now. I took your review into thought and I would like to thank all the anon reviews I got up to now :)  
I decided to stop answering reviews and such here since you guys would probably like to read the story quickly and all but I would like to thank diaaan, LeoniaOtaku and The Inquirer. from Chapter 12.  
**

**Thanks for the follow, Soul Vrazy, marshmellowluver  
Thanks for the favorite, marshmellowluver, **

**And thanks for the reviews of Chapter 13, marshmellowluver and The Inquirer :) I hope I didn't miss anyone.**

**Author's note: I would like to continue to update but It might start to slow down. I got exams coming up so I gotta study~  
I also have to finish my report ! Sorry about all this rambling~ I feel like Aya now  
**

* * *

They all played rock-paper-scissors; one by one, some lost and others who won looked even more nervous. Tsubami yawned, trying to stay awake until everyone was done. When they did, they didn't seem really nervous at all, it was like most of them were relieved. Oishi walked up, "Um..Tsubami-senpai...You'll share with Echizen, Kintaro, Sanada and Shishido." He said before going to his own tent that he was sharing with Inui, Kaidoh, Momo and Kawamura.

Tsubami only nodded, she smiled at the the four and yawned, "Well...Good Night." She said before covering herself with the blanket and going to sleep. She couldn't tell why a rock-paper-scissor show down would take that long; it probably had been an hour or two. As she fell asleep, she really wondered why they took so long...

* * *

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Kintaro shouted as Ryoma only mumbled it. They two released their fist, Kintaro had a scissor while Ryoma kept his hand as a fist-rock- "Koshimae! Let's do it again!." He shouted enthusiastically.

Ryoma only blinked and shook his head, "Yadda. I won." Ryoma said as he started to walk off towards another winner. Kintaro stomped his foot as he puffed his cheek off and walked to Zaizen and Kenya. Some were standing around, actually pretending to play this small game.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Oishi asked as all of them huddled together around.

Niou smirked, "I'll volunteer." He said as he held his hand up. He was earned by many glares, one mostly from his teammates. Sanada sighed with a strict expression that never left his face once.

"I will." He said with a sigh. Many agreed, saying that Sanada wouldn't do anything as low as what might Niou would think from his dirty brain. Of course they had to include the two first years, they were probably the most harmless of them all. They all just needed one person but who?

Gakuto, Shishido, Hiyoshi and Kabaji stood on the side talking to each other carelessly. Shishido was about to sigh and walk away but he was dragged away by Niou. "Puri~ I got the fourth person Sanada." He said grinning, "Some guy from..." Niou turned to look at Shishido's uniform, "Hyotei."

"Oi." Shishido said with a glare, "That's super name."

Niou tilted his head with a chuckle, "Pupina?~"

* * *

Tsubami was now sleeping peacefully. A smile spread from her face and she yawned as she fluttered her eyes suddenly. She could hear talking and sat up to see Ryoma, Kintaro, Shishido and Sanada still awake. "Hello." She said before coughing a bit. The four blinked and almost screamed from her startling them. "Ah, Sorry..." She apologized. She was wondering what they were doing up so late, but she sighed as they seemed to act normal in her perspective.

Voices from outside heard; the moonlight shimmered brightly. The shadows of these figure(s) are shown through the tent. They looked all disfigured. Deformed. Whatever it was, it was definitely, scaring Kintaro who was not hugging Tsubami by the arm. "Gah...It's definitely the poisonous monster!" He whispered harshly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Tsubami noted carefully at the shadow. Thee poisonous monster? She blinked in confusion as she remembered she had read a manga about that. It wouldn't be possible that Kintaro reads manga and well, get scared by them? She shook her head and only patted gently on Kintaro with a soft smile.

* * *

Kadowaki was on the ground after someone scared him. He was tired, hungry, lost and definitely annoyed. He looked up to see a guy, 'bout his age; curved red locks, blue eyes, a bandage placed on his cheek and a huge grin on his face. He was Kikumaru Eiji. Kadowaki narrowed his eyes; why would someone from the winner side come out here? Was he training? Or did he just get lost like Kadowaki himself. (Though he never got lost~ Just got knocked out and was placed at a different area to survive by himself).

Eiji blinked as he tilted his head. He looked at Kadowaki. "Ah! Sorry, Sorry!" He shouted, "Do you know where you guys are camping?" He asked tilting his head to the side innocently.

Kadowaki only looked; if he was ever a female, he would probably have fall in love with Eiji. He shook his head to snap himself out of such a disgusting thing, he like girls. Yes. He didn't like guys; he wasn't gay; not that he didn't respect it... "Er...I'm lost too." He admitted with a frown. His gruff voice and looks made him look all pompous and cocky. But because _someone _dropped him inside the middle of the forest to fend for himself...He changed. Kadowaki seemed more 'nice', if that's what you call people like that change.

"Oh! Then let's look for everyone together." Eiji said grinning. His mind was on his teammates, Momo, Kaidoh, O'Chibi, Taka-san, Inui and Oishi, but he wouldn't forget his senior either.

The two walked through the forest. Kadowaki kept his mouth shut even though Eiji was talkative as ever. The reached the same area that Kadowaki felt very familiar towards. There on the side was the fire being placed out. Tents were set up all around; Eiji could only guess where his friends were. Eiji and Kadowaki tried to walk carefully but Kadowaki accidently stepped on a stick and tripped. Eiji placed a finger on his mouth, "Shhh" He hushed.

"What are you doing here Eiji?" A gentle voice said. Eiji could only smile widely as he ran for Oishi. It barely had been a few days and he missed him dearly; they were always close friends since their first years.

"O-Oishiiiii! Nya!" Eiji shouted excitedly. He quickly jumped onto Oishi laughing cheerfully. His loud voice quickly brought the players awake.

"Kikumaru-senpai…" Ryoma said as he came out of his own tent with a glare. He didn't like the quiet to be disrupted; mostly when it was coming from his own senpai.

Eiji looked like he was crying. He gapped and rushed to death hug Ryoma. "O'chibi!" He shouted in an excited voice. More and more members came out to look at the confusion.

* * *

Tsubami now stood inside the tent. She could hear everyone all up and talking like they were never tired. She felt her eyes twitch, well that was until someone sighed and patted her head. She turned to see Sanada still there with his stern face. She felt like he was a softie, compared to his outer appearance. As she watched Sanada go back to his covers and go to sleep. Tsubami slowly crept towards the opening of the tent. If only she could get a tiny peek...

"Kikumaru...?" She muttered in confusion. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be resting or training with the others? Not unless he secretly went here to look for Oishi and the rest of Seigaku. Tsubami was hesitant to go but sighed as she walked through. She didn't want to be to them or anything but they shouldn't be doing what they were doing right now. They should all go back to sleep.

"Tsu-senpai?" Eiji asked as he looked at the girl who just stood there with her head down, "Are you okay? You're not crying because you see the great Kikumaru-sama again are you?" Tsubami's left eye twitched. It was getting on her nerves. Eiji just sounded like Atobe for a moment.

"Well...Shouldn't you all be sleeping?" She asked raising a brow. "We have training tomorrow and Tsuji-sensei would probably get mad at you if you fall asleep during training or go late." She said, directing her voice towards Eiji. He turned to her with a very nervous smile.

"Haha...Gomen Tsu-senpai!" He shouted as he bowed. Eiji quickly ran away and she blinked. It was weird but she decided to shrug it off.

"E-Erm...Everyone should go to sleep..." Tsubami answered awkwardly before retreating back to her own tent and going to sleep.

* * *

_What's your play style? _Tsubami stood in a cloud like area where questions were asking herself. _Do you enjoy Tennis? How come you haven__'t been playing? Are you worried about your parents? You just ran off to play tennis and not study like you were supposed to. _

Tsubami croched down, panting. It was painful. She really had no idea what to do with her life. No Goals. No ambitions; nothing. No matter what she did, things would always change. Knowing that she went back to tennis, studying was worthless.

She sat up instantly, sweating and closed her eyes to calm down. She took her bag from the side and slowly walked out, careful of not stepping on anyone's hand or so. Tsubami felt the cold air past her face. It was calming; very soothing. She looked around and walked behind the big granite rock. She positioned herself, criss-cross legs and made sure the light of the rising sun was towards her. Tsubami rummaged through her bag softly, making sure no rustling sound would startle anyone.

She took out stacks of letters, tied with yarn. Tsubami also took out her charged phone and stared at the screen. There wasn't many messages but some were from her friends and family.

From Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
To: Tsubami-chan  
_Hello dear. It must have been hard on you for going to such a rough camp again. Are you feeling alright? Eating properly? Be sure to take extra care on yourself. Kruobe-san had told me you were going to couch some guys. Have the right menu for them and make sure you won't be injuring yourself in any dangerous ways. Call us whenever you need._

From: Okksan & Otousan

After reading the worried message from her parents she smiled sadly. She knew that her parents were hard workers and she wanted to help them in anyway she can.

From Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
To: Tsu-chan  
_Mou...! Tsubami! Why haven't you called? I Miss-Miss you already! Izami is quiet and all but thank you from before! We got clo-clo-closer! Hm...I really want you to be careful of all the guys. Oh! Say 'Hi' to Shuichiro, Syusuke, Kunimitsu, Takashi, Sadaharu and Eiji for me! They were really cute from before right? I should've bought them stuff animals for them as a gift! Oh why don't you ask Kurobe-san to give Izami and I permission to go to the camp? Then we can see you and then we can all play together and hang out! I also have your notes, so far it's been a few weeks and I took notes for you everyday! When you get back, you'll see a HUGE! pile! It'll be so tall almost like your height...And..And...Just can't wait to see you again! If I know Mifune-san injured you with his stupid training, I'll kill him for sure this time.  
_

_Love, Aya. Your Best Friend _

Tsubami chuckled softly at Aya's super long message. Even if she was messaging her, she still rambled on just like she was in person. She thanked Aya for being her friend; who spent her own time to take notes for her that was probably like a few months old. And the way Aya explained; how it would be as tall as her- it was funny but a bit irritating. 'I'm not that short...why do I always have to remember that?' She thought to herself.

During the next few hours, she had read many letters and a few messages from her cousins, classmates and even Izami. In the letters, she was surprised to find a plushie in one, a key chain in another and other things. Some letters were plain and others were decorated, with extreme care.

From [Name] (Random Person)

_Hello, Tsubami-senpai correct? Aya-senpai made everyone write letters to you because she said something about how it would help you remember us.  
_

Tsubami was happy but realized most of the letters had absolutely no meaning to it whatsoever. But even so, it was nice of the strangers to send her these ...letters.

* * *

The sun was now up and glowing brightly. Tsubami yawned, it seemed like she shouldn't have stayed up late but it was fun either way. Thinking of ways to wake everyone up, a horn blew loudly through the camp. It was from the main building.

"Wake Up!" Tsuji shouted through the microphone. 'It seemed he was happy today'. Tsubami thought, wondering how early the coaches would have woken up. Shaking her head, she decided to start moving towards the next training session. Something harder this time. She entered the woods and placed red flags at the corners to create a small pathway that they would have to follow. Grabbing some net, she placed tennis balls in it and tied it all up on the branches of the trees. Taking a rope to tie the top of the net, she also tied it towards the floor so when someone tripped on the line; it would release all the balls.

She noticed that the path that she continued on was a bit steep so she chuckled to herself. Something she never did but learned that Mifune might have tried it. She placed small bikes that were probably for six years old and up. She grinned, thinking how they would have to ride them. Going up the steep path; she was surprised to see that it went down like a roller coaster and at the bottom, there was another small stream. She noticed rocks there so she climbed on to a branch (after a few tries) and tied some ivy there. They would have to swing like an traveler to get across.

Then after that, it looked like a clear field so she took a bunch of tennis balls and marked them with color markers. Tsubami scattered them all around and even made some hidden in the bushes or covered by some grass. She thought about how many balls they would get so she took out a board and wrote the colors nedded to pass. As she walked even further, she made sure that all the obstacles from behind was going to lead them all towards the cabin and sure enough; it did. _Luckily_. After all, she couldn't redo all the obstacles.

Pushing her way through the trees, she made it back to the camp; looking a bit dirtied and tired. "...Are you okay?" Ryoma asked the second year, high schooler girl who only nodded.

"Yes." She said as she blew a strand of hair from her face, "I only helped set some obstacles for you guys. It'll be your training for the day." She said stretching her arms.

"What type of training is it?" Oishi asked cautiously. He hoped it wasn't something dangerous.

Tsubami blinked thinking about the ones, "Hm...It's not dangerous if you're thinking about your own safety. It pretty safe; you guys just need to be careful and all you have to do is pass each obstacle course and reach the cabin." She said nodding.

Kintaro jumped up and down, holding his hand high, "How are we going to find the cabin?"

Tsubami smiled, "It'll probably be easy for you guys. I placed red flags on the side to form a pathway. All you have to do is to follow it." She explained. After she answered everyone's individual questions. "And that's it." She answered.

Sanada took a step forward, "Will you be giving us instructions for this training?" He asked.

Tsubami shook her head, "No...I think you guys could figure it all by yourself. It's pretty self-explanatory and it isn't that hard of a course." She answered, before taking out a whistle. Placing it by her lips, she blew through it; signaling the start of the course. "And Go!"

* * *

Next Chapter will be about the whole course and their difficulties they should or try to overcome. Tsubami would be on the side, watching it with binoculars and such. Anyway, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and if there is anything else you guys would like me to place in it, then please do comment/review.

Also, I apologize if it is a shorter chapter. Thank you.

~Yuka Hara


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews, Follows, and favorites. Glad you guys like it so far!

Phew! I'm done. Had lots of things going on, mostly personal and family matters. :) Please enjoy reading this chapter as well! If anyone have any recommendations for future chapters, just tell me. I will be determined to not slack off on updates! So please accept my apologies.!

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

**For more information on the obstacles course. Please go to the very end of this chapter for it will have more explanation. **

* * *

All the members started to run towards the direction of the red flag and they started to walk. "Stay together!" Sanada ordered, "We're all going to pass together." He said. Everyone agreed with teamwork and placed their differences aside. They were all middle schoolers; under the same umbrella and in the harsh training of the U-17 camp. They were all going to get on each others edge, whether anyone like it or not.

"Haha! I bet we passed the first obstacle!" Momo shouted happily as he placed his hand on top of his forehead like a umbrella for his eyes. After a few days, his hands were okay and he could grab anything without dropping it from the numbness. Some mumbled with slight surprise. Others grinned at Momo for his good perspective views.

_BANG_! One by one, they tumbled backward. Momo instantly halted as he stared at the sign in front of him; 'Obstacle number one'. "Fsshh...I knew the stupid peach head was an idiot." He mumbled.

"HAH! What did you say Mamushi?" Momo shouted as he closed in his face. Kaidoh looked to the side.

"Che. You wanna fight Peach Brain?!" Kaidoh shouted, "Do you?! Fsshh." He hissed seriously.

Oishi took the stand; "Calm down you two!" He said with a very unsatisfied frown. He didn't want to cause any trouble and he was the fuku-buchou so he had to take some responsibility when Tezuka wasn't there to watch everyone. Kaidoh and Momo walked to the opposite sides, both crossing their arms and looking to the side.

The group stared ahead. There was nothing. Just a clean, smooth path that might lead them to another obstacle. Was this first one a fluke? Kai and Tanishi shrugged their shoulders as they slowly took a step forward. _It's starting. _"Eh?" The two higa members said in a confused tone as their foot was stuck on something. Looking down, it was a long rope.

In a matter of seconds, tennis balls flew down from the sky, or more likely from the top of the trees. Kawamura instantly grabbed his racket and started to hit them away, "HORA! This is nothing, Baby! Come at me!" He shouted in a fearless manner. Kintaro jumped around using his wild tennis style and laughed. To him, it was fun.

"Koshimae!" Kintaro shouted as he was on a tree branch, waving his racket. "Watch this!" Swinging his racket back and forth.

"Stay still!" Sanda commanded, "Look around you." They all looked around, seeing the trees around them.

Kenya scratched his head, "There's nothing Sanada-san."

Ryoma only looked down at the ground. "Down." He said bluntly as they all brought their heads down. Ropes seemed to cross each other in an unusual pattern. They would have to be careful to not touch any and trip.

Inui eyed the tying carefully. He couldn't go around for the trees were blocking any path available. The only way he could see how it was tied was to keep going forward and balance himself to go the the left or right. "90% that tennis balls will fall on us if we trip on the rope." He answered.

"I'm tired already!" Tanishi shouted as he leaned towards a tree, sitting on the ropes near him. They all jolted. _SILENCE._ Nothing happened. "What?" Tanishi asked in a rather annoyed voice as most of the players stared at him. "We're safe right?" He scoffed.

Niou grinned, "Let's go Jackal! Don't be lazy now."

Yanagi placed hand on Niou's shoulder. He wore a calm expression as he looked at his teammate with his closed eyes. "Niou. Calm down. We should all go one step at a time." After hearing this, Niou sighed as he slumped his shoulder down.

Kintaro only hopped through the rope, using his foot as a balance. Because of his wild self, he had good balance and flexibility. Inui and Yanagi looked around, finding any signs. "Don't give up. It's lame." Shishido said as he tried to get through the ropes, he almost fell but Kabaji helped him up. "Ah...Thanks Kabaji." He said looking at his teammate who only nodded to him. Kabaji was never close to anyone...except for Atobe of course (**and his sister**).

"Let's go!" Momo cheered as each made their way through the ropes. Tennis balls were aimed towards their heads but most dodged it and no one lost conscious.

* * *

"We made it." Tanishi shouted as he slumped to the ground. They were perspiring a lot, if they added it all together it might create a few gallons...but that's nothing.

They ran towards course two, no one know what was going to happen but they were ready for it. It was a plain, grassy area. It was big enough for all of them to place individual tents.

"WAHHH! Such a big area!" Kintaro shouted happily as he jumped around. He still wasn't tired since his balance was already perfect. As Kintaro jumped around, he tripped on something.

"Kin-chan!" Kenya shouted rushing towards his kouhai. The other Shitenhouji members were right behind them. Koharu and Yuji only looked at the red head.

"Are you okay Kintaro-san?" Koharu asked, holding out a hand. Kintaro scratched his head and chuckled, reassuring everyone that he was fine and still in perfect condition. Zaizen was behind them with a blank look, it seemed he never paid attention to his senpais. He looked at the ground where Kintaro had tripped and coached down to pick something up. "What are you doing?" Koharu inquired, for once dropping the girly attitude and acting a bit more serious.

"A tennis ball." Zaizen stated bluntly. It was right. He held onto a tennis ball. As he turned it around, he found a mark on it. "Blue." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kintaro asked trying to take the tennis ball himself.

Zaizen sighed, "Like I said. It's blue. There's a mark on it." He said holding it up, "It probably means we have to collect these and place it somewhere."

Niou and Kabaji stood next to each other, watching everyone looking for the colored balls. "Niou. Tarundoru!" Sanada shouted, trying to make him get to work. Niou placed a hand on his face acting like Atobe, using insight. Kabaji who was on the side also copied this using his own abilities and the two worked together like Atobe number 2 and 3.

"More monkey kings..." Ryoma said unenthusiastically. He was annoyed by the way both Kabaji and Niou acted like Atobe, but he tried to ignore either way.

"O-Oi!" Gakuto shouted. He knew Kabaji was simple minded but never like this. He was following Niou like _he _was Atobe; the captain of Hyotei; a national tennis player.

Shishido sighed along with Hiyoshi. They both were wearing a blank look. "Just leave it." Shishido said finally to Gakuto. "Let them mock us. It's super lame anyway." He said raising his head up high.

"Ah...Found one." Ryoma said picking a ball one after another. Before he knew it, he already met the total amount of colored tennis balls needed. He walked towards the side and found a basket that was neatly piled away. He picked one up and dumped all the balls in it. "Finished." He said.

"W-Wait Echizen!" Momo shouted trying to take one of Kaidoh's tennis balls away. "Don't go yet! You heard what Sanada-san said! We need to work together to get this obstacle course over." He said.

Ryoma turned over, the basket grasped in his hand and he looked over. "Mada Mada Dane." He answered before walking away.

"Wait for me Koshimae!" Kintaro shouted as he threw the balls in the basket while flipping in the air. He ran towards Ryoma and along the way, grabbed his full basket. One by one each of them already left. It was now left with Oishi, Jackal, Kaidoh and Momo who couldn't find any tennis balls in the grassy area anymore.

"Dame it!"Momo shouted as he punched a tree that was next to him. "Ouch!" Something fell on his head and it hurt. Tennis balls. Yes, you heard me. Six red, and one blue. The four went and looked through bushes while hitting some trees along the way. They slowly found more than the actual needed amount but they placed it in their basket thinking that someone would need one in case.

* * *

Tsubami sat in the cabin wondering how they were doing so far. She wanted to warn them that the third one may be a bit too dangerous. She had placed tennis ball machines there and they would need to bring the basket safely across. To tell you the truth, she didn't know how it would turn out.

She stared at the map of the course. From the stream, it made a perfect curve that went in the forest and out towards the cabin. If they didn't work together or something horribly went wrong it would take them till night fall and there would be no light. "I shouldn't worry." She muttered to herself. "They promised each other that they would work together with Sanada...But..." She started to feel a bit worried.

She stood up having second thoughts. Maybe she'll check on them just in case. She grabbed her coat of hf her chair and placed the keys in her pocket. She opened the door, locked it and started to walk towards course number 3, which is where they might have been right now. But that again, is just her guess. Not everything is 100% correct.

Tsubami took a tall sturdy branch and used it as a walking stick. The path was bumpy and it was slowly getting darker. Every now and then, she would plant the stick in the dirt, making sure it wasn't to soft like mud. She hid behind a tree and peeked over. They were doing the course she made. Tsubami looked like she was going to cry. She was proud of them and so far no one said anything bad about the courses. She was glad it was going to help them.

"Good Luck." She murmured to no one particular.

* * *

As they neared the third course it looked almost a bit too dangerous. It seemed at first glance to be a normal huge tree trunk in the middle of a stream but when they neared the edge. It was not just a normal stream either, it was one with a fast current, splashing on the rocks. To cross this, the only way was to balance themselves on the log/trunk that seemed like it would spin like a rotisserie. (**meat turner, the stick/metal rod where you stick a meat on it to cook**)

Yuuta didn't want to admit it but he was freaking out. Unlike Kintaro who was literally speaking out his own thoughts, Yuuta kept a calm face, practiced to keep his Aniki from teasing him any further. "How are we going to cross this?" He asked hopping no one would find out his fear of the course itself.

Koharu took a step on the log by placing the basket on the side first but he almost slipped as a tennis ball flew past his face. "KOHARU!~" Yuji shouted in shock as his doubles partner was about to fall off the log. Grasping Koharu's hand quickly they both tumbled on the ground with a thud.

"Be careful." Sanada stated. "Everyone will go one by one." He answered, picking his own basket. "I will go first. Tanishi." He said turning towards the higa member who only wore a confused look .

"Hm? What is it Sanada-san?" He asked.

Sanda started walking already before stating, "You will go last." When it was Momo's turn, he was grinning thinking that it was going to be super easy. He rolled his sleeve up and took his basket while running through the tennis balls. He almost made it through but while still being in the middle of the log, he slipped and caught himself on the log. He was about to drop the basket, but caught it with one of his free hand; the other was hugging onto the log as if life was depending on it...which was funny since his life was _really _depending on it right now.

"Stupid!" Kaidoh shouted as he retreated back to the side. He couldn't walk, not when Momo was shaking uncontrollably and making the log shake.

"Shut up Mamushi! If you were in this situation, you would shake too." He shouted trying to calm himself down by taking deep breath...1...2...3...1...2...3.

"Give me the basket first." Oishi said to Momo who was having trouble to keep the grip on it. Momo was about to fall but successfully gave the basket to Oishi. Momo now hugged the log tightly and started to move towards Oishi and the others that crossed. When he made it close enough, Sanada grabbed onto Momo and with the help of Kabaji, took the young middle schooler onto the safe ground.

Kaidoh who walked with pride while calling Momo an idiot got into the same mess as Peach Head. Momo laughed while Kaidoh turned a bit red from embarrassment. No one knew how Kabaji could get through and Tanishi couldn't.

"You can do it, Tanishi-san!" Momo hollered, "Just use all that fat as your energy for upper body build!" Momo had guessed that there would be a laughter or at least someone laughing but nothing.

Ryoma looked down, his hat covering his eyes. He couldn't even say his own catch-phrase. It was just that bad. Sanada sighed and Shinji looked to the side, starting his rambling.

"Ah...That was really mad. No wonder Kamio hate this Momoshiro. He can really be stupid sometimes. It's not even true. It's not possible to convert fat to energy...well you could if the fat was from food and all. No one really knows what to say anymore...it was too lame. I wonder if we're going to play tennis...maybe I should get new grip tape for my racket but where? This basket is getting annoyed. What are we even going to use it for? Just drag it around?" He muttered to himself on and on but no one seemed to really pay attention to him much except Momo who heard his name during the whole rambling.

Richard chuckled at this and sat next to Jackal. Because they were both half Japanese they talked about some things that they liked and found some similarites. They both told each other how they found tennis and all that. Kadowaki was on the side. Though he accepted everyone's kind help, he was quiet. Something was most definitely wrong with him. Don't know what though. He wanted to apologize to Sanada but couldn't.

As they went on, they were walking in a curved path. The swung through quicksand using a vine. They used their rackets to whack away the annoying insects. Some animals like monkeys threw fruits or rocks at the playing walking by. The ground turned more moister and it made mud go on their shoes like glue. The heat was intense. The atmosphere wasn't happy or gentle as before with the TEAMWORK...

When they reached the cabin they collapsed on the ground. The sweat poured down their face and it created a small puddle around their head as they laid down. Exactly twenty-seven (I think) baskets were placed there with the tennis balls all in there.

"Why...Why did we need the basket and tennis balls?" Oishi asked.

Tsubami only sat there sipping a class of juice. "Well..I didn't exactly say _those _baskets. And when I said bring all tennis balls, you could have just brought the needed colors as _one_ person." She said smiling.

Kenya looked aghast. "W-What?!"

Tsubami tapped a finger on her chin. "Did I not write it properly? I did say a basket but it could have been any. One made out of twigs, leaves or even flower stems. The size could be this small." She said using her fingers to show a inch, "Or maybe two inches."

They noticed their mistake and how she never really meant anything or everything she said. It was like a puzzle game, and they had clearly failed that part. "Ah, Can we go to sleep?" Gakuto asked trying to lift a arm. His stamina has never been good and he did try to fix that but this entire one-day course already made him past his own limit. "We need to take a shower though."

Tsubami nodded, "Okay then. You guys can rest for the rest of the day. But tomorrow morning, it's straight to training!" She said in a chirpy voice before leaving them and coming back with ice packs. She placed them on their aching limbs and sighed. "Be sure that your limbs and muscles are feeling better then go take a shower. For now, just lie down." She ordered. Tsubami gave them towels and water bottles to help them cool down. She didn't want one to pass out nor go to a hospital because of her.

* * *

**The whole obstacle course is to train them on simple things like endurance, stamina, balance. There are some hidden keys in each obstacle but as you can see, either they ignored it thinking it's too bother some or just never noticed it at all. **

**Obstacle 1:** It's a clear dirt pathway with trees on the side. Looking closely, you can see ropes that are tied to something on either it's left or right. It's about a few inches higher up on the ground and each of the ropes are pretty close to each other, only leaving half a foot (6 inches) space. This course is used for practicing your balance and your analyzing course. If you are brave enough to touch one of the rope either tennis balls will fall on you or not. Not all of the ropes are connected to a net of tennis balls that is hidden in the tall, bushy leaves of the trees.

**Obstacle 2:** Now using their analyzing skills to the next step. Each player have to take the exact amount of number of colored tennis balls. You can do it with teamwork or solo (But teamwork is the key). Many are hidden away at different places and it could be anywhere. After getting all these balls, there would be the exact number of baskets there to place it in there. They would then have to take these basket and bring it to wherever. *Note. Read instructions VERY carefully.

**Course 3: **A log in the middle of the gap of the stream. Almost like a bridge. Each member have to cross it, walking, running, jumping, crawling, whatever. Just get across. They would also have to take the basket from course 2 and cross it.

After that, the basket is something they would have to take care of . They would go through thick trees, insects, mud and maybe a quicksand. (**Which literally meant I ran out of ideas and some i thought of were pretty lame so I just created two)**

Hope you like it. I thought these were some hard things to come up with but probably not much for you guys :) Well, thanks for reading! Please Follow/Favorite/Review .

~Yuka Hara


End file.
